Cold Decency
by cdoensfuChi
Summary: Vincent finds himself joining Avalanche and attracting the attention of none other than Yuffie.
1. Enter Vincent what a cliche title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters places things blah blah blah, because Square-Enix does.

Cold Decency

Chapter One:

A dark figure perched on the roof of the inn at Rocket Town. A storm was coming and his blood red eyes saw the lightening come down like a hammer in the distance. Slowly shifting his piercing gaze across the town over the top of each comfortable little house he let his thoughts stray. What as become of him?

A slight push rendered his coffin lid light as a feather as it flew up in the air. Never before had he been this strong. Pushing this disturbing discovery out of his mind he focused on those who had awaken him. One of them was a lean young man with blonde hair that seemed to shoot off in random directions like he had been caught standing in front of a fan. More notably was the large sword that was strapped to his back. One hand rested uneasily close to the hilt while the other unconsciously was nudging a fairly scantily clad female with long brown hair and deep brown eyes to match behind him, as if to protect her from him. Quickly darting his eyes to the swordsman's other side a younger female quickly jumped out of his sight ducking behind the giant sword itself.

"_He's gonna suck our BLOOD!" shouted this slip of a girl._

_A small silence crept past Vincent decided to speak._

"_I wish to do no such thing." was the monotonous reply._

_Whether or not this small group had believed him the male stepped forward and spoke._

"_I am Cloud Strife, who are you?"_

_Soon Vincent found himself listening to this mans story of hunting down Sephiroth, but calmly examined his intruders better. The two females definitely were fighters too, and he had some speculation that they were not pushovers. Never the less they stared at him with fear. Especially the small one who was no longer behind Cloud since he had moved. Instead she cringed and turned away quickly if their eyes should meet. Somewhere where humor might have once been he noted she should be more worried about the unbuttoned khaki shorts she was wearing that seemed to be on the verge of falling. The mature women looked on with fear, but held some kindness or sympathy in her eyes. Fear? Sympathy? It seemed like only yesterday women 'accidentally' bumped into him to make conversation. Perhaps Hojo truly had succeeded in his horrid promise._

_Cloud finished his little story, and implored to hear Vincent's. Would these people really stop Sephiroth? Even though he had some obligation to do so himself one name stuck out more in his head._

"_If I go with you will I meet Hojo?" he asked in a cold foreboding tone, which made all three of them shift uncomfortably._

"_Yes, he is part of Shinra," the older female quickly said._

"_Then if you will allow me I wish to join your faction, and my name is Vincent Valentine," Vincent said with the same eerie calm they would soon learn to accept._

Now he was here in Rocket Town debating his new body so to speak. While he traveled with Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie he slowly learned about himself again more and more. At first he felt bad that all he had to offer was the small handgun in a battle. He learned better when he found his reflexes were twice as sharp and his aim was, if possible, more flawless. He could see in the dark caves of the Nibel Mountains, and found himself leading them through the insides. All the while the small shinobi kept making remarks about him being a vampire softly to Tifa.

"Look at his eyes, they are scary."

"I bet he covers the lower part of his face to hide his fangs."

"What is with that claw?"

"He was in a coffin for gawds sake!"

That last comment was rather loud and Vincent decided to turn around and silence her with his undying gaze. The effects were instantaneous as she gulped and practically turned to stone afraid to look away.

"I do not appreciate such remarks about my appearance, please stop."

He turned away and began navigating the dark passages again as Yuffie regained her composure and bravely retorted.

"Well maybe you shouldn't sleep in coffins!" she said defiantly as though she had just won some elaborate debate.

Just how the hell did Vinny-poo hear her anyway? She began to ponder that when a small wicked smile crept on her as she made a mental note to call Mr. Vincent McVampire "Vinny-poo" once she made sure he wouldn't drain her of her self-proclaimed cute blood.

When they had finally reached the exit of the mountains they met u p with the rest of the group. The one called Barret was suspicious of the ties he had from once being a Turk. The cat beast thing merely regarded this new member with one gold eye. Cait Sith seemed to keep its distance. Aeris however however was very receptive and seemed to warmly greet him. After Aeris calmly walked away without the least bit of fear he noticed Yuffie no longer was intimidated by him.

In fact the whole walk to Rocket Town was a constant barrage of questions from the young ninja. Jumping around him with unparalleled energy she tugged on his cape a few times winning a glare. Of course he felt no need to dignify her questions with a response.

"Why aren't you talking to me Vinny-poo?"

Vincent's hopes that no one else had heard the horrendous nickname since he trailed behind them fell short when Tifa and Barret burst out laughing. The rest of the team looked back confused.

Cloud thankfully interrupted, "Come on, we have to get to Rocket Town before nightfall. We are running low on potions and status cures."

The group resumed, and so did Yuffie. Actually Vincent had already learned quite a bit about this small female by just looking at her. Obviously she was Wutai, but what was more interesting was the marks on the frays of her headband. If what they said was true she was apparently related to the dynasty of Wutai. He wondered if anybody else on the team knew. The only reason he was able to recognize this was he was taught the Wutai language as a Turk due to the war that was brewing on the horizon.

"Fine! Be all silent and rude then!" Yuffie whined as she stopped bouncing and started to stomp in annoyance.

Vincent spent the rest of his time cleaning his Sniper CR that was found in the caves. He stared blankly at his materia. That's odd he thought, why are they out of order?

Later that night at the hotel when they had just checked in and unpacked some things in their rooms Vincent's manners got the best of him. Walking to the room that was designated for the women he hesitantly raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Tifa's burgundy eyes looked at him quizzically as she opened the door. A kind smile was on her face though imploring Vincent to state his business.

"I would like to speak with Yuffie please," Vincent said softly without tone.

"Oh Yuffie VINCENT would like to have a word with you..." said Tifa with a laugh as she walked away to get the shinobi.

"Me?" squeaked a nervous Yuffie.

Yuffie soon appeared in the doorway with a nervous glance at Vincent.

"Miss Kisagari I would like to apologize about my rudeness earlier." Vincent said quickly but without emotion.

A small blush came up to Yuffie's cheeks when she processed what was just said.

"Um... yea no problem Vinny... I mean Vincent!" she said sheepishly looking at her chocobo socks as if they were the most captivating objects in the world.

"Have a good night," Vincent simply said and turned to walk away. About two strides down the hotel hallway he heard Tifa and Aeris burst into laughter.

It was worse when Vincent realized he could almost hear everything in the hotel. No matter where he was inside he heard the voices of people in other rooms. The girls on the team though were holding an interesting conversation concerning him.

"He's mysterious don't you think Yuffie?" laughed Tifa.

"Do you think the rest of his face is as handsome underneath his cloak Yuffie?" added Aeris.

"NO, I think he is a stinky old vampire, and I am going out to get some air!" was Yuffie's forceful response. Then as if on cue Vincent's sharp ears heard the window in the girls room open and Yuffie jump out.

Another conversation met his ears from a couple he did not know.

"Oh Harry what if my husband finds out?" giggled a voice that screamed whore.

Perhaps I should 'get some air' as well thought Vincent, who didn't wish to hear where this new conversation was leading.

So know he found relative peace to sort his thoughts on the roof of the inn. Such minor social occurrences though were secondary thoughts though. Somewhere in his abnormal heart he was worried. Would this group of bizarre, but nice people, accept him when he turned into one of the beasts within?

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled a husky voice.

Vincent shifted his gaze to see a small figure running out of the materia shop chased by a rather stout man. His sharp vision saw the girl turn around in to mock the overweight man for being to slow.

"Try and make me old man!" gloated Yuffie sticking out her tongue.

The man growled with anger and reached into a pocket hidden by his coat and produced a gun. Yuffie froze in place under the aim of the gun which shook slightly in the angry mans hands.

The man's tense hand began to squeeze the trigger, and Yuffie's eyes shut as her hands flew over her ears.

She awaited the loud bang, but nothing came. Cautiously cracking open one eye all she saw was a red cape in front of her.

"What the hell are you?" said the man forgetting all his anger as it was quickly replaced by fear.

Vincent walked towards the man without a noise. His steel plated boots almost seemed to glide across the ground. The man raised the gun again with a shout, but with one fluid movement Vincent grabbed the gun with his claw.

"Oh my dear god," said the fat man as he stumbled back watching in horror as his gun was crushed in the sparkling gold gauntlet avoiding the scrutiny of this demon's red eyes.

"You shall not harm my teammate, now forget this and leave her alone," Vincent's sharp voice cut through him like a hot Ultima Sword through butter.

"Yeah sure... she can keep the materia!" stumbled the man as he crawled back into the shop locking the door behind him.

Vincent just looked at the door and let the now broken gun fall from his hands.

"Vincent Valentine!" Yuffie said from behind him in a serious voice.

He turned smoothly around to see an excited Yuffie.

"That was SO AWESOMELY COOL!" shouted Yuffie, "He almost pissed his pants when you stepped in! I mean I could've taken care of him with my super ninja punch (she made the little jabbing motion with her fist in the air to prove her point), but he just ran like a coward! I almost want to share some of my new materia with you!"

"Did you steal that man's materia Yuffie?" queried Vincent.

"That's not important, but thanking you is!" said Yuffie passing off Vincent's question.

"Thanks!" she said as she quickly hugged his waist.

Vincent stiffened quickly caught off guard and growing increasingly uncomfortable.

Yuffie seemed to catch on and let go just as quick as she had hugged. A faint blush could be seen on her cheeks. She silently prayed it was to dark for Vincent to see it. Wait this is Mr. Vincent McVampire we are talking about here of course he can see it she thought. This only caused her blush to deepen. Time to make a hasty retreat her brain yelled as she ran away towards the inn leaving a confused Vincent.

Well more to come I suppose, and if you have the time please review


	2. two fat guys, one gun

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters places things blah blah blah, because Square-Enix does.

Cold Decency

Chapter Two:

Palmer did his little fat dance waving around his materia gun. Needless to say there was no time to let this sorry excuse of a man to get in the way when Avalanche needed the Tiny Bronco now. Cloud stepped forward raising his sword to strike, but quickly rotated it to shield his body from the powerful blast.

"Careful team that gun has some power behind it!" Cloud warned as his feet slid slightly across the ground against the pressure of the shot.

The team soon found themselves jumping to avoid the shots as Palmer laughed at his 'power.' That is until he suddenly felt the cold long barrel of the Sniper CR touch neatly in-between the back of his skull and his neck.

Vincent loomed threateningly behind this man with a face of steel. Hell the whole team stopped moving at once and felt slightly intimated by the shadowed gunman.

"Drop the gun, and turn around," Vincent stated softly with no emotion.

Palmer did what he was told quickly, and turned to look the barrel of Vincent's gun now aimed neatly in the middle of his forehead. A hard sweat broke out on his fat body as he tried to figure out whether the gun or this man was scarier. Vincent however calmly observed his prey with his long rifle in only one hand.

"I'm sorry just take the plane, just don't kill me!" Palmer pleaded breaking down with a sob.

Vincent's thoughts swam behind his mask. This fat insignificant man was hiding behind his gun with the false bravery it provided no more then ten seconds ago, and now that he didn't have it he was shaking with fear. How many times in his weary life had Vincent found himself without a gun in a tight situation? He wanted to kill Palmer right there for making such a mockery of the only thing Vincent was good at. If it had been Vincent holding back Avalanche he wouldn't have missed.

"Vincent I think we won..." Cloud said quietly but with authority.

Vincent looked at the team without moving the slightest bit, but his eyes scanned them. Most of them were looking horribly uncomfortable with this situation. Aeris had her hands clasped, and was looking at him with large pleading green eyes. Yuffie had turned almost as white as Vincent. Barret seemed to be struggling between what was the right thing to do. Red kept low to the ground as if to avoid his stern red eyes. Tifa shifted her gloves nervously. Cait it seemed was frozen in place with the microphone in front of his mouth.

"Come on Vincent he can't do anything more, so lets just grab the plane." Cloud said a little louder and a little sterner.

Something dangerous flickered in Vincent's crimson eyes. Then with unmatched speed Palmer's face met the butt of Vincent's rifle. Maybe this is why she left you he thought.

When Palmer hit the ground unconscious the team seemed to animate again quickly piling onto the plane. Cloud directed them onto the plane making sure everyone was safely on before he was. Vincent was the last to be directed to a part of the plane. Cloud looked him directly in the eyes. It wasn't reprimanding, merely an unspoken understanding to the coldness that had been displayed. After all Cloud had been under the finger of Shinra too. Vincent silently took his spot at the edge of the plane next to Yuffie who didn't have anything to say for once.

The Tiny Bronco sputtered to life and began its flight. Of course the foul-mouthed pilot Cid chased down his beloved plane and took the controls in a brusque manner. Bullets assailed the plane, as Rufus demanded its destruction. Vincent turned around and held the Sniper CR with his good hand. No one would argue this time as he deftly fired the high powered rifle dropping one of the soldiers. Rufus himself pulled out a double barrel shotgun and fired. The shell ripped into the back of the plane jolting everyone.

Yuffie suddenly yelped as she began to slip from the wing she was clinging to. Vincent's free arm mechanically steadied Yuffie by crushing her against him as he continued to fire at their assailants.

"Your claw is crushing me!" exclaimed Yuffie who was turning a lovely shade of blue.

With a resounding splash the Tiny Bronco hit the ocean, but miraculously stayed afloat. The next half an hour was spent listening to Cid curse as he fiddled with the smoking engine.

"SHIT!" Cid screamed throwing some piece of the engine into the distance. Then with a surprising amount of composure he turned around and said, "Well it looks like I am with you assholes for the long haul so you might as well introduce yourselves."

In the end Cid had a nickname for most of them. Cloud got off lucky with the nickname Spike, but Yuffie was furious over 'Brat'. Finally Cid turned over to look at Vincent.

"Who the hell woke up the damn vampire?"

Vincent was about to respond to this odious nickname when Yuffie interrupted.

"We found him in a coffin and everything!"

"God damn that's fucking nuts!" Cid said cigarette dropping from his mouth, "Now that we are all friends where the hell do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the west!" Yuffie said quickly. The whole team looked at her for a second, but since that was the only suggestion the Tiny Bronco was on its way.

------------------------

Yuffie ran as fast as she could towards her hometown. It had really been too easy. With everybody close together on the plane Yuffie deftly tucked all of their materia under her arm shield. Not even Vincent noticed. Vincent. She suddenly stopped in her tracks. He had stood up for her before, and now she was stealing his and all of her new friends materia. The guilt was replaced by fear when she had remembered the Palmer incident. What if Cloud hadn't stepped in? Sure she had seen a lot in the sixteen years she had lived, but she had never seen someone slaughtered defenselessly in front of her eyes. Would Vincent be the same to her now that she turned against the team? She decided to run faster than she thought possible.

--------------------------

"It's Avalanche!" shouted Elena.

"Sit down Elena we are on vacation," said Reno nursing a glass that smelled stronger than gasoline.

Elena sat down impatiently as Avalanche slowly lowered their weapons.

Vincent scrutinized the new Turks with contempt. Apparently the professional air the Turks had once carried deteriorated during his long sleep.

"Wait, since when was Dracula on your team Strife?" Reno slurred slightly with amusement.

Cloud saw Vincent's eyes start to glow a little more than usual and placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder to steady him. Whatever Vincent had been thinking he stood there with no emotion on his face.

"He looks familiar somehow," Elena spoke suddenly.

Now Barret shifted beginning to wonder how deep this former Turks loyalty was.

"You are right," Rude finally spoke, "I believe he is the Vincent Valentine, the famous Turk who went missing before we were even born."

Elena saluted to Vincent unexpectedly, "Sir it is a honor to meet you!"

Barret began to reach slowly to his gun arm. Cloud shot him a glance, imploring him to stay calm, and perhaps even trust Vincent.

"I said sit down Elena, he isn't the head of the Turks anymore," Reno said louder, "and besides he's just a vampire now."

"Correct I have no loyalty to Shinra any longer." Vincent said barely hiding the contempt in his velvet voice.

"Why are you with Avalanche now?" questioned Elena. Rude and Reno looked into their glasses. "Well why?" pushed Elena.

"Hojo," Rude began until Reno silenced him with a quick glance.

"Why don't you leave us to vacation in peace Avalanche while we are feeling nice," suggested Reno suddenly as he downed the rest of his liquor and motioned for another.

---------------

"You shouldn't be so trusting!" said Yuffie as she skipped up the stairs leaving Cloud, Red, and Cid in a large steel cage.

"That fucking brat!" howled Cid using his lance to hit the switch releasing them from their cage.

Cloud reached for his PHS and called the rest of the team that Yuffie had just left her house.

Yuffie jumped through the trees towards her smelly old fathers house to give him his materia. Part of her felt that old fashioned thrill of stealing, and another struck her heart with guilt. Jumping down in front of Godo's house she looked at the stolen materia. A tear threatened to burst from her eye. Why did she have to do this? They had openly accepted her. The first friends she had ever had and now she just ruined it because of her dad's orders.

"Maybe I should just give them their materia back," she murmured.

"Maybe a little cutie like you should give herself to me!" exclaimed an oily voice that had snuck up behind her during contemplation.

------------------

Vincent looked the situation over with a calm eye. Yuffie and Elena now dangled precariously by their feet facing a plummet that would ensure death. And now Corneo was doing his little fat dance with a remote in his hand that held the two female's lives.

"Come face my newest pet!" laughed Corneo as Rapps flew on in on its large leathery wings.

"Okay team surround it and fight quickly!" ordered Cloud who took point and charged from the front.

Rapps began its tirade casting Areo 3 sending scars up and down Tifa and Red's body. His left wing held back Cid and Cait while his right scratched Barret's face with a deft swipe. Poor Aeris was trying to use a limit break to heal as many team members as she could, and Cloud was almost sent over the cliff from a sweep of Rapps's tail. Vincent took aim and fired hitting Rapps square in the chest, but the bullet wasn't enough to penetrate the skin.

Yuffie watched in horror and guilt as her only friends couldn't even heal themselves because she had stolen all there materia.

Rapps cast another Areo 3 right on Vincent buffeting him with the sharp bursts of air. Then the drake took flight and paused in the sky looking down at Vincent. Folding back its wings it began its rapid decent to spear/crush Vincent for causing it pain.

Just when Rapps reached Vincent however it hit something hard. Everyone looked in awe as Vincent held his two arms out effectively stopping the beast. Something was wrong here thought Tifa, his arms should've snapped under the speed and the pressure.

A feral roar interrupted everyone's thoughts and they turned to Rapps. The roar let loose in the air again though they realized it wasn't Rapps. Vincent roared a third time so loud that everyone felt it in their chests.

His red eyes now had no pupils, and he seemed to be growing. Suddenly purple fur erupted out of Vincent as his clothes seemed to fade under it. His face twisted in agony as the jaw elongated and two horns shot from his skull. In a matter of seconds Vincent no longer existed. Galian Beast walked the world now and it was pissed off.

Rapps backed away from this new threat and let out a shriek of its own, casting Areo 3 yet again. The spell surrounded Galian Beast, but was shrugged off. Letting loose another powerful roar Galian Beast summoned hell on Rapps. The fire welled up around the drake from the sky itself burning the wings causing it to fall to the ground. As soon as Rapps fell Galian Beast was running into it with its horns. Then taking the drake in its two claws it literally ripped Rapps into two halves.

Yuffie screamed at the top of her lungs winning the attention of the Galian Beast, who matched her scream with another roar.

Avalanche stood weary but ready to face this new threat, but it began to shrink. The purple monster clutched its head in a new agony as it was promptly replaced by a monster shrouded in red and black.

Everyone, the Turks, Avalanche, and Corneo looked on in fear as Vincent stood up without a word. Looking around him once Vincent calmly walked over to the dropped Sniper CR and gently picked it up. Without a noise he began to walk towards Corneo. Everyone one was deathly still, and dared not say a word lest they attract this tortured souls attention.

With the same unnerving calm he raised his gun until the barrel rested neatly on Corneo's forehead.

"I swear if you don't lower your gun I will push this button and let the girls fall," Corneo whimpered. Such bold words for someone who had wet himself.

For the second time today Vincent found himself with a disgusting fat man under the spell of his gun. This time though no one dared to interrupt him. This time Vincent fired.

Chapter Two Finished

Thanks for reading and feel free to comment or suggest. Also thank you Z.A.G for pointing out the thing about signing. Things are kinda tense right now huh? Don't worry that is what Yuffie is for. The yin to Vincent's yang.... haha wang.


	3. Faces up for barf

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters places things blah blah blah, because Square-Enix does. I would like to take the time to point out Pink Floyd rocks.

Cold Decency

Chapter Three:

"We need to make a group decision on whether or not Yuffie can stay," Cloud said.

The whole group sat in Yuffie's house. All of them were standing and clearly uncomfortable. Yuffie stood close to them silent (if possible) hoping she still had friends, but Vincent was in the furthest darkest corner.

"Vincent should be the one we are talking about here!" Barret exclaimed, "He never told about these... these transformations, he put us all in jeopardy!"

"Point taken, but right now we are talking about Yuffie," Cloud said sternly.

Vincent felt the eyes of the group however weigh him down. Without a word or even an indication he briskly walked out of the house.

-------------------

You are a monster mister Valentine a voice in his head told him, a disease upon the innocent. In his heart he felt no pity when he shot that sick perverted man. Why the hell should he? His teammate was threatened, and in his mind that was unacceptable. Besides to resign a young girl to such a fate would have added a big sin to his list. The way Avalanche looked at him though was discerning.

_The shot rang through the air as Corneo's brains flew out the back of his skull in bite-sized chunks. The standing corpse gave a final shudder as it fell backwards, and off the cliff. Three seconds later a sickening thud was heard when the bloated cadaver reconnected with the ground._

_Avalanche just looked at him as Rude deftly untied Elena and Yuffie. Nobody had spoken a word to him on the trek back down either. Occasionally a quick glance in his direction, but when his eyes met theirs they turned away, everyone except Yuffie. She trailed behind with him at his side. Unlike the journey to Rocket Town however she remained in a trance and didn't look at him._

The sun lazily shifted from being overhead to hiding the lower half of itself with earth. The subtle change from blue to orange in the sky, Vincent saw it all. Never moving an inch as his gaze seemed to burn into everything that met it.

He had heard her small cautious footsteps long before they ever reached him. The orange sneakers gave a faint flop with each step telling Vincent her shoes were too big. Now Yuffie stood directly behind Vincent, and for a minute nobody moved. Yuffie's small hand came down on Vincent's shoulder.

"Hey Vinny McVampire!" said Yuffie breaking the silence with her exuberant energy. His eyebrows arched slightly at this name, but otherwise he was cast of stone.

With a resounding plop Yuffie sat next to Vincent folding her legs to her chest.

"Whatcha looking at?" questioned his newfound companion.

"I don't know," Vincent's rich voice responded.

Yuffie was taken aback for a second when she realized Vincent had actually responded. Maybe she might be able to learn a little more about Vincent. Wait, why did she want to know Vincent? Something in her chest did a flip-flop and her brain frantically searched for something to say, but it all sounded so stupid.

"I wish to apologize for what you saw," Vincent said with no emotion, but he rotated his head so that he entranced her eyes with him.

Vincent's dead heart felt obligation to talk to this girl. His brain told him to clam up and leave. Funny how the heart can beat logic sometimes he mused.

"Don't apologize Vincent, I... I should thank you fro saving me again," said Yuffie who was still struggling for words, and drowning rapidly in Vincent's eyes. What can she say?

"I almost saw your whole face when you transformed, but I couldn't catch it, and um I would really like to see it... sometime!"

"Idiot!" her brain screamed after that sentence erupted from her mouth.

Vincent watched with masked amusement as the poor Yuffie's cheeks turned tomato red. It made her look rather attractive he thought. So with some thought he slowly put his hands up to his cape buckles that hid the lower part of his face.

Yuffie watched in amazement as Vincent himself undid the buckles. The last buckle however was causing him some difficulty since his claw threatened to simply tear away the leather bounds. Without thought Yuffie's hands shot up and softly undid the last buckle.

Yuffie looked in at him in awe. His sharp features made him seem so elegant, as though he was meant to be royalty. Sure Cloud had his boyish charms, but clearly Vincent was art. His pale marble skin almost made him luminescent. Even though he had go so far as to reveal himself to her his visage revealed nothing on to what he was thinking.

Sure it looked like nothing was going on up there, but his mind was furious. What right did he have to lie to her? Sure this was his face, but he was a monster. This is how Lucrecia met her fate as well. She was enthralled with his appearance, but was repulsed and eventually killed by his mind. His natural seduction was death. Did he not just kill a man for threatening her life, and now he felt he was placing her into danger once again.

His face suddenly hardened, and his jaw clenched tightly. Yuffie almost fell backwards at the sudden change, and by the time she recovered Vincent was already walking away.

"Hey wait Vincent, I forgot to tell you that we are both still on the team!" Yuffie called out to his retreating form.

------------------

Isn't the moon so much more deceiving than the sun, but all the more beautiful? It's pale ethereal form hangs overhead always changing its shape. Accenting the surfaces on faces by adding soft shadows. Though at the same time the dim lighting hides imperfections. What amount of darkness can hide Vincent though?

Vincent stood fully erect facing the window. Sleep wasn't something that he needed anymore. He wondered if he even could. His metabolism was altered too. He felt only a slight twinge of hunger now, and he hadn't eaten since Rocket Town in the morning. Tifa had been worried about him, claiming that he needed to put on some weight after a thirty-year sleep. Well another night passed by as the sun began to ignite the sky with a brilliant shade of red. Like her cheeks he thought.

"Want some bacon and eggs Vincent?" a delicate voice said.

Vincent jumped on the inside, surprised at the fact that he had been surprised. This is what stray thoughts will do, he thought as he turned to see Tifa.

"No thank you Tifa," he said turning to leave, but his arm, claw rather was grabbed by Tifa's firm grip.

"Oh no you don't, I am determined to get you nice and healthy again!" she said as she walked him over to a floor cushion and pushed down on his shoulders to make him sit. It was rather amusing since she had reach up to his shoulders to do it.

Vincent sat in contemplation as Tifa began to talk.

"You could have told us about your transformation," she began as she shuffled through Yuffie's fridge, "We would have still accepted you. I mean we all have our problems, and non of us are terribly normal."

She was pretty sure she heard Vincent scoff, but dismissed it and continued, "When we discussed it as a team we unanimously agreed to let you stay, even Barret. You are a powerful asset, and Cloud recognizes your natural ability to work in a team situation. To be honest if you hadn't transformed I would be scared to think where me might be."

Vincent merely sat there giving no indication on whether he had heard her or not. So she sighed and started to fry his illustrious breakfast. In a little less than ten minutes Tifa sat next to Vincent with a plate for him and one for herself.

"It's nice to see someone up so early too," Tifa said in-between mouthfuls, "as a martial artist I am used to waking up early to train, but the rest of them complain. They always want me to make them breakfast at ten, but never wake up at the butt crack of dawn for it."

"I didn't sleep last night," said Vincent as he poked at the steaming meal before him.

"What why not?" Tifa cried.

"I apparently no longer require that luxury," Vincent said as he slowly brought the fork to his mouth.

"You should probably take your cape thing off if you don't want to make a mess," said Tifa slowly.

Vincent stiffened noticeably at this. Had Yuffie told her about yesterday? Tifa stopped eating and waited for him to comply.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled somewhere in the depths of Yuffie's house. Loud thrashing noises were heard soon after, and then silence.

Vincent dropped his fork and reached into his flowing cloak for Peacemaker. Tifa had already started bolting towards the source of the scream, and Vincent soon caught up to her.

A mass of fur and eyes seemed to swallow Cid whole, and Tifa and Vincent watched in horror as Cid hand disappeared under it.

'meow'

Suddenly Cid's fist exploded through with a bent cigarette placed neatly in-between two fingers. The cat's jumped away from him meowing in amusement at the pilot's dismay.

"So many fucking cats!" Cid complained, "One of the little shits stepped on my crouch while I was sleeping!"

Tifa burst into fits of laughter, and would've fallen if Vincent hadn't steadied her. Holstering the Peacemaker Vincent left the room quietly as Cid grumbled at Tifa while lighting his mutilated cig.

Wiping a tear from her eye Tifa looked around for Vincent. Checking the room where they had abruptly left their food she saw Vincent's empty plate and a note.

The note read, "Thank you for the breakfast Tifa."

Damn she almost had him! Yuffie had embarrassedly told Tifa and Aeris about seeing Vincent's face last night. Tifa and Aeris decided to have a competition to see who could see his full face first to see if he was as handsome as told. For some reason Yuffie didn't seem to thrilled about the game. Maybe because he reacted so volatile, or maybe Yuffie was jealous. No matter though this game might encourage Vincent to open up a little anyways. He had better believe there will be more meals for him to eat by her hand by god!

"As long as I am up can you make me some of that breakfast I smell Boobs?" Cid said walking into the room.

thwack

"What the hell was that for?!" Cid cried as a bump appeared on his head from where Tifa's fist kissed him.

--------------------

The Tiny Bronco drifted along the ocean, and vomit drifted from Yuffie's mouth.

Stupid plane boat she thought. If she got airsick on planes, and airsick on boats she must really get airsick on planes being used as boats. Her thoughts went to Vincent like they always seemed to ever since the face incident. Poor Vincent, Aeris and Tifa were constantly plotting to get him to take off the infamous cape.

"Vincent this sea breeze is cold can you lend me your cape?" Aeris asked politely.

Speak of the devil. How can he get out of this one? Yuffie watched with interest. Vincent was a gentleman to the core, even if he was always silent and cold. Stupid Aeris stealing manners that should be for her. Wait where did that come from? Yuffie threw up again to avoid further thought.

"You can have my coat Aeris!" Cloud exclaimed peeling his off.

"Thanks Cloud...," Aeris said slowly taking the coat, obviously unhappy with her failure. Tifa snickered, but in her eyes a twinge of jealousy flashed by when Aeris put on Cloud's jacket. Maybe Aeris was on the right track though.

"What about poor old me?" Tifa queried looking at Aeris with a victory smirk.

"Here Boobs take mine," Cid said flinging his jacket into Tifa's face.

The pilot's jacket reeked of nicotine and oil. When the jacket was on Aeris laughed, and Tifa hit Cid on the head again.

"God damn it hands away from the driver!" Cid cursed.

"Yuffie might be cold too!" Aeris said looking towards Vincent once again.

Yuffie coughed the last bit of her barf up and looked at Aeris cheeks turning red.

The rest of Avalanche was starting to look at this whole situation develop.

This time Vincent was the gallant one. He put his hand on Yuffie's slender waist and brought her to his side. Then folded the left part of his cape over her so he didn't have to take it off.

So the ride continued as Aeris enjoyed Cloud's soft leather coat, and Tifa mentally trying to burn off Cid's slimy jacket. Yuffie rested snuggly next to Vincent as he looked forward never revealing emotion. That is until his eyes went wide with surprise when Yuffie suddenly spoke.

"I think I am going to hurl!"

End Chapter Three

To reiterate, Pink Floyd ROCKS! Please review and feel free to suggest and comment.


	4. Social Shuffle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters places things blah blah blah, because Square-Enix does. Very perceptive RAAR, poor Vincent was destined to be puked on. Thanks to all for reviews.

Cold Decency

Chapter Four:

A pit stop at Mideel was in order for Avalanche. Actually it wasn't part of the original plan at all. Vincent's scarlet cape had a montage of green and orange covering a surprising amount, and he didn't want to go further without cleaning it. Though he only had to wait twenty minutes for the Tiny Bronco to reach the Mideel area Vincent was laid bare for all to see.

I hate my life thought Yuffie who now sat as far away from Vincent as she could. Aeris and Tifa had been gawking at Vincent ever since he was forced to strip his visual barrier.

Vincent tried to ignore the eyes of curiosity. Even the male part of the crew wanted to see what he looked like. He felt like he was on an operating table again. The vomit smell floating from his cape, which was folded next to him, even simulated the smell of chemicals mixed with flesh. Patience is a virtue. Patience is a virtue.

-----------------

"Maybe it's a good thing we stopped at Mideel after all," Cloud said as he swung his new Crystal Sword testing its balance.

"Can we spend the night please?" pleaded Aeris.

"I think we should get to the Temple of the Ancients as soon as possible," started Cloud, but looking over the team he reconsidered. "I suppose a rest would be beneficial, and for some of you a shower."

"You don't smell to pretty yourself Strife," said Barret with a guilty voice.

A deep monotone voice interrupted, "Has anyone seen my cape?"

Everyone turned to see a still cape less Vincent who had a slight look of indignation.

"No idea Vincent," said Tifa but she was pretty sure she knew where it was, and more importantly who had it. "But I think I am going to take Cloud up on that shower suggestion," said for an excuse to leave.

Apparently Aeris noticed Yuffie's absence as well and turned to follow Tifa saying, "Uh... us girls got to stick together."

A simultaneous shrug went through the shoulders of the male members of Avalanche, well except Vincent who faded away from his comrades.

----------------

"Oh man these stains just aren't coming out!" cried Yuffie to no one in particular. She was currently trying to clean Vincent's cape back at the hotel with little results.

"Great, he will have my honey marshmallow sandwich barf stains for the rest of his life," moaned Yuffie who began dragging the cape to the washer for the third time.

"You should use a different detergent and use warm water," Aeris said appearing behind Yuffie.

"Good GOD don't sneak up on me like that!" Yuffie shouted in dismay swirling around to see her antagonist.

"You shouldn't drag it on the floor either," observed Tifa who was now standing where Yuffie had just turned away from.

"Holy shit! How the hell do you guys do that?" said Yuffie whose right hand was trying to calm her heart. "Besides this cape is really heavy..." Suddenly she felt very vulnerable under the scrutiny of these two particular women.

"Even though you ruined the competition Tifa and I were having I must say Vincent is very handsome." said Aeris with a growing undertone.

"Yeah Yuffie maybe we should compete to see who he would kiss first..." Tifa started.

"WHAT!?" Yuffie shouted, then instantly clasped her hands to her mouth as her cheeks exploded into a brilliant red. How could she compete against them for Vincent? Wait why the hell would she want to anyways?

"That's what I thought," laughed Aeris, "Don't worry Yuffie, Vincent is handsome, but I think there is someone else for me."

Tifa stayed silent after that was said, and decided to help Yuffie lift the burdensome cape into the washer.

This time with the guidance of Aeris and Tifa Yuffie managed to get Vincent's cape spotless AND springtime fresh.

"Thanks you guys, after I give Vincent his cape back I think I am going to try and get Cloud to kiss me," called Yuffie with an evil grin as she left to find Vincent.

"WHAT!?" cried Aeris and Tifa in unison turning red as they began to chase Yuffie down.

"Whoa careful of the cape!" Yuffie cried trying not to laugh as she ran under hot pursuit.

-------------------

Vincent efficiently loaded his new gun the Winchester in relative peace. The jungle sun was not enjoyable so he had found a large fern to stand under on the outskirts of Mideel. He wanted his cape, and he deduced Yuffie had it. Perhaps it was time for him to stop hiding from people's sight. So with a sigh he picked himself off the ground and started his search for Yuffie.

Yuffie frantically looked about for Vincent. Where the hell is he if he wasn't at the hotel? Think like a vampire, think like a vampire. Vincent likes darkness! So he had to be somewhere with shade. Without his cape he would not be around people! Yuffie would've patted herself on the back if she wasn't holding the cape protectively to her chest. Now time to find him.

"May I have my cape back now?" Vincent said softly into her ear before she could make her first step.

"Sweet jumping jellybean!" cried Yuffie in surprise as she threw up Vincent's cape.

It never hit the ground however for Vincent gracefully caught it, and in a breath it was already around his shoulders. He began the arduous process of buckling the cape with his claw.

"You know it's rude to sneak up on people!" Yuffie said.

"I am sorry," Vincent said preoccupied with the last buckle again.

"You give up to easy Vinny," Yuffie said as she reached up to Vincent's last buckle shooing his hands away and buckling it securely. "You can just ask for help. Anyways I am really sorry I barfed on you, since you don't like being seen by people and all," Yuffie continued, "I don't know why you cover up your face because it is..."

Vincent looked at Yuffie as her cheeks began to turn red again. This must be the hundredth time today she thought. I wonder if my cheeks can blow open from chronic blushing?

"Thank you for washing my cape Yuffie, it was very kind of you." Vincent said in his hypnotic velvet voice. "We should go back to the inn now, Cloud wants to leave early."

Yuffie just nodded, for she was stuck in her musings if casting ice would banish the color from her cheeks.

-----------------------------

"WE NEED A FUCKING KEY TO GET IN HERE?" screamed Cid at the top of his lungs.

The whole team stood dejectedly outside of the ancient temple. A wonderful six-hour drive at five in the morning left the crew feeling on end.

"It would appear so," said Nanaki as he observed the pedestal for the key.

"Does that mean we have to go back on that crappy plane?" whined Yuffie.

"WHAT?" yelled Cid.

Ten minutes later Cid was swerving left and right on the ocean making Yuffie live a perpetual hell. Vincent kept his hand on her green turtle neck to prevent her from falling overboard during her throes of puke

"Cid I know you're mad, but you're making the rest of us sick too," said Cloud who was just a tad bit paler.

----------------------------

Going to this horrible place is surely worth half of his atonement thought Vincent as he entered the Golden Saucer for the first time in his life. A fat man came up in a chocobo suit and started warking at the whole group. Bright multicolored lights shifted around everywhere. Oh lets not forget the people. Kids ran around screaming, teens making out in the corners, and adults laughing at the cheesy antics of under skilled entertainers. His enhanced senses were permeated with this gaudy wonderland of death.

Surely Yuffie did something right to please Leviathan into granting her two visits to the Golden Saucer in less than a month! Cute Chocobo costumes, loud exciting noises, and games galore. Oh lets not forget the people. Age and looks don't matter, just the materia they had loosely equipped. A victory pose was in order for this festival of fun!

"Let's get this keystone quickly," said Cloud, voice all business.

Vincent sighed in relief as Yuffie gave a dejected kick and a mumble of discontent.

-------------------

"That was a nice fight boy!" exclaimed Dio with a hearty laugh handing him the keystone.

The whole team had eagerly watched Cloud go through the Battle Arena successfully. Yuffie sat next to Vincent and tried to make conversation, but to no avail. Now that he had his cape back he was silent as ever.

"So now all we have to do is go back to the temple of the ancients!" said Cloud hoping to boost moral as the walked to the entrance.

"Sorry sir the transit system is down, you will have to stay until it is repaired," said a mechanic. Cloud stared in disbelief as though he were about to make a fuss. After all it is a matter of saving the planet.

"Don't worry I have some friends at the inn that will let us stay the night," piped up Cait Sith rather quickly.

"WHOO HOO PARTY ALL NIGHT!" yelled Yuffie.

Vincent died a little more on the inside.

End of Chapter Four

Not much happening in this chapter I am afraid, but if it makes you feel better I am starting chapter 5 right after I upload this. Sorry I was going to update in a 48 hour time limit, but college decided to throw me a couple papers. Oh I also had to watch "A Clockwork Orange" for english. Not for the timid, or even the normal. I liked the music and costumes though. Right Right?


	5. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters places things blah blah blah, because Square-Enix does. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the lack of update. For a pre-warning I am going back to my old hometown this weekend so unless I have time to write before Friday I am sorry in advance for the waiting. Thank you for patience, and again for the reviews!

Cold Decency

Chapter Five:

This party was going nowhere fast. Yuffie sat miserably at the supposedly haunted inn, while the group had a meeting. What boring dribble came from their mouth she did not care. She wanted to run around the entire theme park riding every ride a hundred times, and pump the arcade machines full of gil. The only thing that happened that made Yuffie smile was when a snobby rich couple confused poor Vincent to be a bellhop for the inn. Actually she fell over laughing as Vincent merely informed them he was not a bellhop. After an odd stare at Vincent they were on their way. Uh oh, it looked like Cloud was wrapping up, time to nod her head as though she understood.

The whole group began to disperse and go to their own rooms, somehow taken care of by Cait Sith. And now she found herself sitting on the edge of her bed with nothing to do at possibly the happiest place on earth. The rest of the team can sleep if they want to be old and boring, but Yuffie was going on some good old-fashioned solo Yuffie action.

-----------------

What a pathetic excuse of a hotel thought Vincent as he gazed over the fake graveyard. It had been nearly been two hours since they were told to 'rest up', but some of Avalanche sought diversion. Aeris and Cloud were the first to leave. Cloud had been walking a little stiffer than normal, obviously nervous. Aeris on the other hand held onto his hand and gently guided him away to do god knows what. How long had it been since he had been led around by someone enamored by him? No surprise Yuffie ran out to have some fun a tiny bit later. It reminded him of a youth he never had. Her insatiable lust for excitement and fun. Perhaps if he had such a carefree lifestyle as a child he could've avoided his fate. Now an hour since they had left none of them came back. Nothing escaped the omniscient scrutiny of Vincent Valentine.

Then Yuffie burst through a tube in distress as she ran to the hotel. Vincent leapt from his window landing in front of Yuffie as she skidded to a halt to prevent herself from hitting his chest like a brick wall.

"What is the matter Yuffie?" Vincent said calmly.

"Cait Sith has stolen the key!" Yuffie screamed in panic, "You see I was out having fun when I saw Aeris and Cloud on a date, and and..."

She didn't have a chance to finish for Vincent grabbed onto her arm and began running to the tube she came from to provide Cloud with their assistance.

----------------------

"That fucking cat!" Barret howled with unrestrained anger and tears. Marlene was now captive to the corporation Shinra, and Cait Sith had forced himself back on the team. To prevent any confrontation Cloud had chosen the teams as such. Taking the lead in the Temple of the Ancients would be himself, Aeris, and Cait. Cid, Tifa, and Nanaki were scouring the clock area of the temple, which left Barret, Vincent, and Yuffie to search the room with stairs that defied logic.

It seemed Vincent belonged in this tangle of intricate stairways. He walked effortlessly examining every detail. Barret merely followed grumbling to no one, and viciously killing any random monster that would get in his way. Yuffie was waiting for something interesting to happen. She followed Vincent as he walked to and fro combing the area for clues. She began to kick a rock along as she walked. Until she walked face first into Vincent's back.

"Why the hell did you stop?" Yuffie asked indignantly.

"It seems we have stumbled upon a ribbon," said Vincent softly after he had opened the chest in front of him. Turning around smoothly, he held the rare accessory lightly in his good hand.

"I'm not wearing that girly thing," muttered Barret, who was holding up his gun arm waiting for a monster to vent his anger on.

"It would be impolite to not let Yuffie have it," said Vincent unperturbed by Barret's aggressive behavior.

My god this guy is way to old-fashioned for his own good thought Yuffie. The only other time she had seen such behavior was back at Wutai, where young noblemen had tried to make an impression on her for future prospects. The manners that they gave her, along with gifts, had no decency. All they wanted was a throne in the future, when she was ready to marry. She would sooner rule alone. Vincent on the other hand was always polite, to all people actually, and not just her. That got her wondering just how old he was.

"Hey Vincent?" Yuffie started as she took the ribbon gracefully from his fingers, "When is your birthday coming up?"

"It was on October 13," said Vincent as he began to walk away from the chest to resume his patrol.

"That was two days ago!" Yuffie shouted, "Why didn't you tell me... uh... us?"

"We are on a journey to save the earth, not to throw birthday parties for one another," Vincent said calmly as he started up another staircase.

"Well you had better not just pass over my birthday, which is on November 20 mind you," said Yuffie, "but I am feeling generous so just how many candles do I need for you, and I will get you a cake in the next town."

"That will not be necessary," spoke Vincent. He didn't like where this conversation was going, far too personal.

"Oh come on, how many candles?" questioned Yuffie.

"There is a monster to your right," said Vincent hoping Yuffie would be distracted.

"Barret will get it," said Yuffie dismissing the creature that was hurtling towards her fangs bared.

"I got the little bastard!" yelled Barret as he jumped in the monsters path, and let loose a little of the old ultra-violence (sorry I was assigned to watch A Clockwork Orange for my English class, and it is stuck in my head.)

"Now I am going to ask you again-" Yuffie began.

RING RING

"Yes?" asked Vincent, with a professional air, into the PHS. He seemed to listen intently for a bit and then hung up. "We have to leave now." With that said he began to walk hurriedly to the entrance leaving Yuffie's questioning behind.

"That's not fair!" Yuffie called out to his back.

----------------------------

The temple shook, and then it jumped. Avalanche shielded their eyes as it began to glow. Suddenly it was smaller, and then yet smaller. In less then a minute the ominous black materia sat in the crater of the temple, and Cloud stepped forward to retrieve it.

-----------------------------

I can't believe it sighed Yuffie, who sat in a tree. Cloud gives the black materia to Sephiroth, and Aeris leaves without me. She sat on the roof of some random hut trying to make better sense of things. I thought adults were supposed to be responsible. If I was in charge of this group things would be different. To much responsibility, maybe if Vincent was in charge. Hell, where was Vincent? Tifa hasn't left Cloud's side ever since the incident. Barret and Cid sat in a bar trying to sort things out with alcohol. Cait Sith just sat in front of Cloud's hut as if guarding it. Red went about playing with the kids, and Aeris left. Time to think like Vincent again... Ah ha the graveyard just outside of town! She jumped of the hut and ran towards the small cemetery. Nothing, just an old widow weeping over a stone. Where could he be?

----------------------------

Vincent walked around the broken mako reactor. It's twisted metal seemed to reach out in every direction. A former catwalk was now twisted into an large empty mako vat. He remembered the reactor from his former life. Shinra was just taking its foothold to world power. Pitching mako reactors to the unsuspecting citizens of each town. He was in charge of making sure this reactor was built without complications. This was before he was top gun, before he was feared. Naturally there were doubts about mako energy. Vincent silenced those doubts. The small group that resisted the reactor seemed to dissipate pretty damn quickly when one of their members had a one-inch in the front of his head and a five-inch hole out of the back. President Shinra wasn't satisfied with this though. Vincent personally had to make house calls to each person's house that had been in the group. So many lives destroyed by his hands, so much tragedy caused. He felt nothing at the time, for he had nothing to live for. Then Lucrecia had walked right into his life like a savior. He began to feel his heart jerk violently when he did his job. She made him question, or as his peers called it 'vulnerable.' Well not anymore he thought, I have nothing to live for again.

"Hey Vincent!" Yuffie yelled running towards him.

Vincent snapped out of his reverie to watch Yuffie skid to a halt in front him, obviously winded.

"Goddamn, it took forever to find you, why weren't you at the graveyard?" demanded Yuffie.

Vincent raised an eyebrow to this and responded, "Why would I be at the graveyard?"

"You are Vincent, that's why," Yuffie said with no real conviction. Well you found him and managed to make an ass out of yourself Yuffie. What can I say to him that would get him to talk to me? I got it! Time for round two Valentine.

"I forgot to get you a cake, but I can still give you some birthday beatings." Yuffie said maliciously.

"Birthday beatings?" said Vincent, who almost sounded taken aback.

"Yea huh, I punch you for the number of years you have been alive!" Yuffie said with a big smile.

She could've swore she saw Vincent's eyes widen in shock at the concept. "So how many can I do ya for birthday boy?" said Yuffie her punched her own palm for emphasis.

Vincent eyes darted to Yuffie's left as an old lady made her way over to them.

Yuffie forgot her ingenious plan as she turned to see who had walked over to them, and immediately recognized her as the old widow from the graveyard.

"Excuse me young lady you dropped this," the widow said in a frail voice, and held up the ribbon Vincent had given her.

Yuffie gratefully took it from her crinkled hands, "Thank you so much!"

The old widow was about to respond when her eyes rested on the figure of Vincent. Her eyes seemed to be frozen in some déjà vu, wrestling with a memory. Then they widened in hate and fear. She held up an accusing finger, and struggled to find words.

"You!" she started, "It is you, I still remember you! I don't even have to see the rest of your face to know it!" her frail voice had dissipated, and became very loud. "You killed my husband thirty-five years ago, you monster!"

Yuffie watched this scene develop with complete confusion, but decided to interrupt, "Whoa hold on lady he would be all old like you, it can't be this guy you remember."

Vincent stood there in complete silence.

"Don't question me little girl, this is the monster who knocked on my door thirty-five years ago. This is the monster that I invited in my house to give a glass of water. He is the one who held a gun to my husband's head, and shot him right in front of me. He killed my husband, and my baby!" she then looked sharply back to Vincent, "But you didn't know that did you? That I was pregnant, and when I saw you shoot my husband I went into a shock that caused the miscarriage!"

Vincent stood there watching the old woman ranting at him. What will this accomplish he thought sullenly.

Yuffie tried to make sense of this. If that happened that long ago Vincent should be a lot older than he looks. The old widow's story made her almost want to cry too. She looked at Vincent begging him with her eyes that he wasn't the monster in this old widow's memory.

Vincent made a movement to walk away from this developing scene when his eyes met Yuffie's. When he saw her innocent eyes look into his, his heart suddenly kicked his chest. He had to leave now. So in the blink of an eye Vincent began to sprint far away from the two females.

"You can't run from your sins!" screamed the widow.

Yuffie suddenly didn't want to know how old Vincent was anymore.


	6. Failing at Reserved Executions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters places things, because Square-Enix does. Thank you for patience, and for the reviews!

Cold Decency

Chapter Six:

Vincent did not set foot in the town again; instead he stayed at the Tiny Bronco. Everyone else just thought he was staying there to guard it. Yuffie knew why he stayed away however. The whole situation had rendered her quiet, but nobody noticed since there were bigger problems afoot.

"Come on team we are moving out!" shouted Cloud who had apparently just waken up.

"Cloud no, you still need more rest," said Tifa, with worry, trying to drag him back to bed.

"No, we cannot let Aeris face Sephiroth alone!" said Cloud as he walked towards the plane while putting on his armor, and his sword. Tifa gave up as the whole team followed Cloud out of town. Yuffie trailed behind contemplating Aeris and Vincent now. She was so worried about Aeris, but she was starting to wonder who Vincent was on the inside.

Vincent raised his head to see the crew following Cloud's hurried pace, and soon the Tiny Bronco was barreling towards the Bone Village.

----------------------

Cloud had shelled out a generous amount of gil to ensure the lunar harp was found quickly. The whole time he sat wide-awake with impatience. He had even offered to help dig. The rest of the team was of course worried, but could not keep up Cloud's relentless pace. Except for Vincent, he just calmly leaned against one of the ancient trees at the entrance of the forest.

Yuffie curled up in one of the dinosaur skeleton's eye sockets and tried to sleep. Shivering occasionally she had wished that her turtleneck covered more of her body. Or perhaps the foresight to bring pants the next time she goes on an adventure. Then again until she got caught up in Avalanche she had only planned to stay where it was warm. Trying to ignore the cold she looked over to Vincent. There he was arms crossed, and looking up intently into the sky as if waiting for oblivion. He scared her again, but not like he used to. Still she felt something in him draw her to her. Maybe it was because he seemed so hurt on the inside. She wanted to be the one to get him working on the inside again, like making him laugh. She began to wonder if she was confusing these feelings for affection. Of course Vincent had to ruin it all by being gallant.

He had been standing there placing everyone he could see, or hear. Yes, Vincent knew where everyone was and when they moved. Yuffie had been making a futile effort to maintain warmth in the skull, and looked at him frequently. The whole reactor incident had really affected her. She no longer talked to him, or tried to make conversation. It made him feel something close to sadness. Once again he was entirely alone. That comes with being a cold-blooded murderer though. She still looked at him though, and the weight of her eyes were unbearable on his soul. Now he could hear her body shiver as it cried for warmth. A couple of jumbled thoughts flew through his mind, but he pushed them all away, and walked towards Yuffie.

"Here take my cape Yuffie," said Vincent hesitantly even though he already had put it into her hands.

Yuffie looked at the warm cape in her hands and then back to Vincent. Slowly she wrapped it around herself feeling its shield of comfort. Vincent started to go back to his spot of contemplation, but Yuffie halted his progress.

"Hey Vincent," Yuffie started, "can you please stay here for a bit?"

He turned around and set his piercing red eyes into her large gray eyes. For a minute he just stood there looking. She didn't look away or blush, instead she just returned his level stare. Finally Vincent walked back towards her and jumped up onto the skull. Perched on its nose he leaned his back against the bridge of it and tilted his head up to the stars. Now she had his attention… and his cape… hooray. "Wait concentrate Yuffie," she mentally berated herself.

Vincent waited for a question to be asked. He had no intention on answering anything pertaining to his past, so he wondered why he stayed at the skull. He felt warm now though, that in a way she still accepted him. Then the silence had gotten even to him. Turning his head to the left to look at Yuffie he understood why she hadn't said anything. Clutching the warm cape snuggly to her chin she was snoring softly in a deep and necessary slumber. So Vincent looked back up to the sky and let his mind stray.

----------------------------------

The ancient city was now in sight as Avalanche precariously traveled into the valley. Few people tried to make light of anything, for Cloud was almost possessed as he moved onwards like he was being pulled. Vincent saw Tifa's concern as she walked directly behind Cloud trying to conceal her own exhaustion. Cid was far and away in last and Barret was the next who had a hard time squeezing the forest and mountains. Red had received a rather nasty gash in a battle and was limping. Cait Sith was never fast to begin with having to hop where ever he should go. Cloud took no notice of the team's slowing pace. Yuffie was behind Tifa slowing to an idling pace, and looked ready to collapse. Vincent calmly kept his wide strides behind Yuffie feeling an old obligation to take over the role of leader since Cloud obviously wasn't in a sensible state of mind. Somewhere in his head he mused that this was a similar situation before when he assumed leadership of the Turks. Not much to tell really, his team leader lost control of his mental state and Vincent prevented him from doing harm to his teammates by placing a bullet into his leader's confused mind. No guilt was felt; hell he was promoted for doing it. Life was so much easier before he had met Lucrecia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Avalanche looked on and beheld the sacred sight of Aeris praying at the altar. She didn't even raise her head as they all started to inch closer. Cloud obviously done with inching feverishly broke into a run jumping pedestals until he reached Aeris's. Her eyes were lightly shut as the light seemed to sway around her. Cloud's arms slowly began to stretch towards her as if he was going to hold something as delicate as porcelain vase.

Without warning his hands shot the hilt of his large sword strapped cumbersomely to his back. The team's eyes went wide with horror as he raised the blade above his head ready to cut the unmoving Aeris in two.

"Cloud no…" whispered Tifa with a growing agony in her voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA' DOING SPIKE," screamed Cid.

Vincent however already factored this possibility during the trek here and steadily drew his gun and pointed it neatly at Clouds head. The rest of the team apparently was far to distracted to even notice. A split decision struck Vincent's mind as he corrected his aim slightly towards Cloud's wrist that were poised together holding the sword over his head. With that he began to squeeze the trigger.

"VINCENT NO!" shouted Yuffie as she literally jumped on Vincent's arm dragging his aim to the ground before he could finish pulling the trigger. With that a loud shot pierced the tension as the bullet harmlessly ricocheted off the floor into the water.

The gunshot was enough for Cloud to shake off his unseen demon as the sword fell with a loud clank to his side. Tears brimmed in his tortured eyes as he dropped to his knees in front of Aeris. The team looked at Vincent then Yuffie and back to Cloud.

Finally Aeris opened her eyes and smiled as she lightly placed her hand on Cloud's face. He looked at her for one second with his eyes glowing with more than just mako.

As Cloud was about to place his hand over hers a cold metal noise was heard and blood hit his legs. Aeris had been impaled through her chest, and standing triumphantly over her and Cloud stood none other than…

"SEPHIROTH!" yelled Cloud with a combination of indignation and shock.

The whole team watched with wide eyes as the cold mad laughed and floated away leaving his sword in Aeris's body, but not before dropping a chunk of flesh before Clouds feet. Soon enough Jenova emerged, and Cloud pulled his sword up from the ground as his eyes seemed to radiate hate.

-------------------------------------

Jenova's body gave a final wheezing shudder as Avalanche began to recover from the fight and recognize the extent of their loss. Each of them cried, except for Vincent who stood behind the scene in a shadowed corner. Tifa once again was behind Cloud unnoticed as he held the dead flower girl sobbing into her shoulder. Barret stared into the reflective water letting his tears fall in silence. Cid propped his hand against the wall with his head down and his eyes tightly closed as he let out a string of inaudible curses. Cait Sith was frozen clutching his head, but sobs could be heard. Even though Red was a dog cat thing he could cry and he curled up and cried into himself. Yuffie had also curled up into a ball crying uncontrollably with each growing sob. Vincent felt anguish in his heart, perhaps even further than the realization he had failed to protect a fellow teammate. His face though was still frozen, and emotionless.

And for a long time nobody moved.

He everybody, wow, I am sorry. I started this chapter in November and thanks to a couple recent reviews remembered that I was writing a story. I am feeling the emotions that urge one to write, and I do know how I want this story to play out so you're guaranteed an ending to this. Pretty sweet huh? Heh, I am tired of spell checking and having almost all of the characters name's showing up.


	7. Of Hugs and Leadership

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters places things, because Square-Enix does. Thank you for patience, and for the reviews! The second recently posted chapter is here. Aeris's death was the opposite for me. I made the mistake of leveling her and watching all my work get sworded.

Cold Decency

Chapter Seven:

It had been nearly a day since Cloud had placed Aeris in the lake. Avalanche was loosing it's constitution at the death of their dear Cetra friend. Nobody would speak when Cloud was around. Tifa had tried her hardest with the help of Vincent and Cait Sith to make one of the old houses in the Ancient City livable. Soon it would be night, and everybody needed sleep. Vincent had assumed a shadowed, but recognized leadership of the group. He always made sure he knew where everyone was, and that they were safe. Tifa most of all was thankful for Vincent's almost robotic undertaking of responsibility. What kind of stress weighed on Vincent's shoulders she could only imagine, and now that he carried Avalanche's as well; she wanted to help out as much as she could. Vincent would have none of this though. He knew Tifa not only mourned the passing of a close friend she also had unrequited feelings for Cloud. He turned down her offer to take over protecting the house from whatever creature came about at night. Even though he hoped she would've taken the opportunity to sleep, she ended up awkwardly sitting with the ever silent but awake Cloud.

Now he sat hunched over on top of the dwelling protecting with keen scarlet eyes. It wasn't often he had to re-acquaint himself with the silent (as not to wake anyone) Sniper CR, but every once and awhile a monster would wander to close for its own good. He heard the approach of something other than a monster now. This was the obvious squeak of Yuffie's orange sneakers.

With an indifferent plop Yuffie sat next to Vincent. He scanned her face with his peripheral vision, and took note of how soft it looked even with the obvious crying she had done.

"You should be sleeping," Vincent said quietly as he re-scanned the area.

"Don't treat me like a child," Yuffie murmured.

"That was never my intention, I want all of you to let this pass so we may safely resume our quest," responded Vincent automatically with a firm tone.

"Let it pass?!" said Yuffie in hushed anger. Vincent however stood up and walked to the other side of the building and then began scanning that side.

"Come back here Vincent, I'm not done talking to you," Yuffie said. She was clearly pissed Vincent thought, kind of annoyed he couldn't think of a more eloquent word. "How can we just forget about Aeris?!"

"I never sai-" Vincent started.

"Or what about when you were going to shoot Cloud, huh?!" Yuffie now said a little louder than before, "What would have happened if I wouldn't have stopped you?"

"It was not my intent to kill him, but merely shoot the sword out of his hands," Vincent deadpanned with his voice still monotone.

Yuffie was thrown off guard by this and softened for a second in contemplation, and then realized how this little 'tiff' had started. "I don't think you have any right to say we should just let Aeris pass from our minds so we forget about her!"

Vincent looked at Yuffie who in her growing rage was about to burst into tears.

"Why don't you cry for her too damn it?!" Yuffie screamed as the dam burst and tears fell. She then gripped Vincent by the arms and made a futile attempt to shake the tears out of him all the while crying.

Vincent's heart panged for a second watching Yuffie's effort to make him cry. After about ten seconds the shaking hadn't stopped so Vincent slowly circled his arms around Yuffie's small waist and pulled her into him effectively ceasing the shaking. The sudden maneuver had instant impact on Yuffie who wrapped her arms tightly around Vincent squeezing as though it would make all of it go away. Her mind swam as Vincent held her with surprising tenderness. He slowly edged his mouth down to one of her ears and whispered softly into it.

"I was saddened by the passing of Aeris," Yuffie choked a little at the mention of Aeris as Vincent continued, "and we should never forget her, but the fate of the world rests on our shoulders and we need to be ready to face it."

"I know," lamented Yuffie, "but it just hurts so much."

After a couple of minutes of silence Vincent let go and with some reluctance Yuffie let go too wiping the tears away. She looked straight into Vincent's eyes and saw for the first time that he was actually looking physically tired himself.

"How long has it been since you have slept Vincent?" she said hoping that he wouldn't avoid the question.

Vincent didn't want to answer, but to be honest he was to tired to dance around it, and finally said, "Not since I first met you."

"I know that you work differently than the rest of us Vincent, but you look tired," stated Yuffie with surprising maturity. "If you are going to be leading us you should be getting some sleep too."

"It is fine, I must protect the house anyways," Vincent said slightly intrigued on where this was going.

"Well I slept all day, and you look like you need a recharge," Yuffie said, "So hows about you get a quick nap in and I stand guard."

A noncompetitive power struggle occurred as they looked at each other, but Vincent saw her valid argument and conceded.

"Alright, as you wish, but I will sleep here on the roof," Vincent calmly stated as he laid down to emphasize his point. .For five or so minutes Vincent kept eye on Yuffie to make sure she could handle it, but after the first couple of minutes she began to hum to herself. Soon Vincent let her melodic hum wrap around his eyelids and he fell asleep for the first time in what seemed to be a lifetime.

-------------------------------------------

Yuffie knew Vincent had been keeping a wary eye on her at first, and if it would've been anyone else she would have been offended. Her small victory though was now sleeping contently. Not very many monsters strayed close to the house, and even when they did Yuffie just cast the spell Exit on them. Even though her job was very boring she felt happy to have the privilege to do it. After all he had even turned down Tifa's help. She kept playing the moment Vincent held her in her mind. His open comfort was so engulfing she never wanted to leave. It was hard to believe that that was the same man who the old lady described so viciously. Something had changed him before they had met him. She bet it was this "Lucrecria person who had briefly been mentioned at one point.

As the sun came up Vincent still slept, and with is irregularly slow breathing she couldn't tell if he was alive at all. What if she had made him to enter another thirty year sleep! She crept cautiously to his side and nudged him with the tip of her shoe… nothing.

"HOLY CRAP!" she said in fear as she fell to his side to find a pulse on his neck.

The effects were instantaneous as she pressed her fingers to his neck. His eyes snapped open and his claw grabbed her wrist. Yuffie yelped in surprise, and Vincent recovered just as fast as he had woken and promptly let go of her.

"Whew I thought you were dead," Yuffie sighed.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, but shifted his eyes towards her wrist in indication to whether or not it was okay.

"It will take more than that to hurt supreme ninja Yuffie," boasted Yuffie, "Hey wait, where are you going?"

--------------------------------------------

Vincent eyed the group. Poor Tifa was passed out on a chair. Barret and Cid were already awake huddled around a cup of travel coffee. Red XIII was laying on top of Cait Sith's moogle, and Cait was laying on top of Tifa's head. With the exception of Cloud, the whole scene was heart warming. Cloud sat there still awake, with dark lines under his eyes staring intently at some invisible antagonist. When Yuffie came in she felt compelled to hide behind Vincent in case Cloud decided to bring his heavy gaze on her. It was the other way around when they first met Vincent. Wow, how things change over time.

Vincent waited intently looking at Cloud testing whether Cloud would give any orders or commands. After a few minutes of nothing Barret spoke up.

"He's not up to talking," Barret said taking a swig from the coffee cup. Cid yanked the coffee from Barret's hands making sure it wasn't all gone before taking a gulp himself.

Vincent asserted himself to speak, in a tone that demanded respect. Not that he felt anyone would argue with his decision, but Cloud or maybe even Barret would want to be in charge. "We should move out by the end of this hour."

-----------------------------------

The hour was almost up and the only one still sleeping was Tifa. Cait Sith still sat on her head for good measure. A big glob of drool hung from her mouth as she snorted and tried to roll over. She fell out of her chair and promptly wanged her head on the ground throwing Cait Sith off. She stood up quickly realizing what happened and tried regain her pride. Everyone but Vincent and Cloud laughed, but the difference between the two only Yuffie and Tifa could see. Vincent was just veiling his amusement, and Cloud was the one who actually looked devoid of a soul.

The trek to the north had begun, and Cloud took point without saying a word. Vincent walked close behind Cloud keeping a close eye on him, but Vincent was also aware that walking close behind him Yuffie was keeping possibly an even closer eye on him…

Another chapter done, yay. All comments are appreciated so feel free to throw it out on the board. Even that review by Daous (or however it was spelled) as vindictive as it was had good points. CURSE YOU COMMAS! Hopefully I'm getting better with them. Venture Brothers ROCKS! I also know "wanged" isn't a real word (yet), but it is a fun way to replace the word "hit" in any conversation.


	8. Winter Mind Games for all!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters places things, because Square-Enix does. I enjoyed the spontaneous update at chapter five, and thank you for the generous double dipping reviews. Eight is a good number so I am going to make this a bigger chapter.

Cold Decency

Chapter Eight:

Icicle Inn nearby now as the whole team made its slow progress through the biting snow.

"Why couldn't we have the buggy now?" whined Yuffie. Everybody was apparently ignoring her cry for help she thought sullenly. Barret and Cait Sith had to take lead to forage a path through the waist deep snow. Waist deep for adults maybe, but Yuffie and Nanaki were another story. They were now forced to be in the back of the group to have the best path possible. Yuffie kicked small tufts of snow at Nanaki's tail every once in awhile. Why not share the miserableness?

"Please stop Yuffie," growled Red XIII turning his head setting his golden eye on her.

Yuffie just stuck her tongue out and made a "nyah" noise hoping to bait Red and make some fun out of the situation. Cloud who wasn't blessed with height either was third last and suddenly turned around and spoke for the first time since the death of Aeris.

"Yuffie, if you are going to burden the team with your childish antics then leave," he said, voice like ice. Not the deathly calm tone Vincent had, just sharp and grievous. Yuffie at first was going to try to argue, but looking into his glowing blue eyes she saw how serious Cloud was and decided to stop horsing with Nanaki. After she lowered her head Cloud began to move forward again. A tear touched her cheek at the callous remark. Even if it had some truth to it, he didn't have to suggest that she leave the team she thought. I bet Vincent wouldn't have stood for that, but he's up front directly behind Barret and Cait Sith making sure everything was alright. Luckily when the weather was starting to really drop down Vincent conferred his cape to her without question. She picked her head up to see if he was in sight, but the rapidly falling snow had made some terrible wall to obstruct any contact with the marble statue of work she called Vincent. Wait, what? Oh well at least it just got a little warmer she thought as her cheeks began to glow.

-

Tifa had to admire Vincent's ability to navigate in the blizzard. Even though it was Barret and Cait that plowed through (poor Barret with the help of an Elemental materia with ice in his armor) the snow it was Vincent who herded them towards town with unyielding precision, and avoided dangerous areas such as snowed over lakes. She found it unnerving that he was out in this weather without proper covering, since she saw him give his cape to Yuffie. That small act of kindness intrigued Tifa all too much. She had her own problems to work out with Cloud, but that doesn't mean she can't have a little fun with other people right?

"Heh, playing matchmaker outta be fun" whispered Tifa as a small smile formed on her face.

Vincent turned around and looked directly at Tifa who had just realized she said that out loud.

"What Tifa?" Vincent said just a little too calmly for his own good. His hypnotic eyes kept Tifa from coming up with a suitable excuse.

"Uh, I said… filleting fish on scratch, uh… acre, outta be fun?" mumbled Tifa as she looked to the side.

"That wasn't even a coherent sentence," Vincent said with one eyebrow raised.

"Well it is none of your business, and I would thank you if you DIDN'T try to intrude on my personal business!" Tifa said trying to put the jurisdiction necessary to dissuade further questioning.

"I am sorry for being rude," Vincent said monotone as ever, and with that he turned around and navigated, however he was navigating.

Now with Vincent of her case she was free to plot. A laugh escaped Tifa's lips as she began to concoct her master plan.

-

Vincent decided to ignore the laugh that came from Tifa's mouth and strained his supernatural eyes to make out the towns outline in the distance.

"We are almost there!" shouted Vincent loud enough so everyone could here him over the whipping winds that made the blizzard so thick and perilous. It will be good for the team to take some time at Icicle Inn to rest, and prevent illness. He began to contemplate on how much time should be spent before he have them set out again, but his thoughts were interrupted by another laugh from Tifa. This time he turned around with a skeptical look, as Tifa shot him a reprimanding look. This was not a battle he could not win, so he turned around.

He wasn't stupid; he had noticed Tifa watching lately when he interacted with Yuffie. Whatever thoughts ran through her mind she obviously is going to pull something soon. He silently wished his suspicions were wrong, and she was trying to hook up Cid and Barret because of some small chance she found out that they were both…uh best to concentrate on the team plan. Even though the frigid temperatures had no effect on him a warm fire and a little solitude sounded ideal to him.

-

Cloud walked with a possessed coldness as he trained his eyes to look straightforward. Ever since Aeris had died Sephiroth's influence had become stronger in his head. Cold voices whispered to him, torturing his mind. They repeated themselves.

You no longer have to suffer for your team, KILL them Cloud.

You are a failure.

Come to the reunion, mother beckons.

KILL THEM ALL!

He shut his eyes trying to banish the voices from his head, but the best he could do was try to maintain control as he walked forward. He had felt bad for snapping at Yuffie, but with the unseen menace plaguing his mind he found himself unable to feel much more than fear and anger. He wanted Aeris to be here. As the voices picked away at his bare mind he felt just a bit less human, and the snow was suddenly just a bit colder.

-

At last at Icicle Inn they whole team started towards the hotel. Tifa however called Vincent to the side to have a word with him.

"Hey Vincent I'll take care of the hotel rooms, can you get these supplies for me please?" she said slyly, "Oh and Yuffie?"

Yuffie looked up startled as she dropped the snowball she had been rolling for what were most likely insidious intentions.

"Why don't you go along with Vincent, and make sure he gets it right, after all you're going to have to give back the cape eventually," Tifa said with the corners of her lips starting to rise.

Yuffie looked to Vincent, but he had his back to the whole thing. This feels like a trap Yuffie thought, but there was no way out and she didn't want to be pegged by Cloud for being childish by disobeying orders. "Uh, yeah sure…" she said.

Tifa watched as Vincent and Yuffie began their trek to the shopping area.

"Heh, phase one complete," Tifa said with an evil tone.

Cid rested his arm on Tifa's shoulder looking at Yuffie and Vincent leave and said, "So what's phase two Boobs?"

Tifa screamed in surprise, and socked Cid's forehead with the palm of her hand in instinct. She has to stop scheming out loud she thought as Cid rolled in the snow clutching his face.

-

Vincent heard Tifa scream, and then in turn Cid howling in pain not long after, but just kept his eyes trained on the store. Yuffie walked right at his side with the cape surrounding her completely. With only being able to see her head she almost looked like a small version of him. Tifa had obviously scribbled down some random items on a piece of paper while they were walking he thought as he looked at the list. Well the first stop should be made at the general store.

"Hey Vincent is it just me or is Tifa acting strange all of the sudden?" Yuffie said while carelessly throwing here feet out in front of her as she walked making plop noises in the snow.

"I am afraid she is plotting something or another," Vincent said quietly looking at the list.

-

The general store had been a fairly easy stop with only a few remedies and a couple phoenix downs, but next would have to be the materia shop. Yuffie had "purchased" some candy for herself and was dancing about shoving it in her mouth.

"So Vincent where are we headed next?" Yuffie said in-between mouthfuls of gummy worms.

"Actually on the topic I would like my cape back for a bit," Vincent started calmly trying to think of a decent excuse as to why.

Yuffie threw the last handful of her candy into her mouth as she let her brain think. She wished she had stolen more candy, because it had BEEN so easy to hide it in Vincent's cape… wait a second.

"HEY!" Yuffie yelled when she realized where they were going and why Vincent had wanted his cape back.

-

The materia store was warm and had a clean crisp feel to it. Obviously it was prosperous. A chandelier had mastered fire materias under each candle. Yuffie was impressed by the stores collection. All they were sent to get was a restore materia too. Well maybe if a couple of the nicer stuff was to "fall" her way it wouldn't be too bad. She began to reach towards the first orb of desire when she noticed she was being observed by a group of boys apparently close to her age. She felt suddenly exposed, and awkward.

Vincent paid for the meager new restore as the clerk nervously took the gil from the cold gunman's hand. He turned around quickly as to avoid anymore staring, and took a quick glance to find Yuffie, and make sure she wasn't pilfering the store blind. Spotting her was easy enough, but it was surprising to see that three boys were talking to her. Perhaps he shouldn't interrupt, after all these kinds of things come with being a teenager. However the more he watched he realized this situation wasn't something Yuffie wanted to be in, so he would have to intervene without embarrassing her.

"No thanks, I'm on a quest to save the planet," Yuffie said coolly at the tallest boy's offer to "hang out."

"That's cute," said the tall boy, "but come on we could have some real fun."

"It won't be cute when I punch in your face for not taking a hint and getting lost," Yuffie said sharply growing tired of the obvious attempts to pick her up.

"Oh really?" the boy said as his he grabbed for Yuffie's wrist. Suddenly Yuffie flipped over the boy's head and landed behind him and kicked his legs out from under him. He got up bewildered and looked at his two friends. They began to advance, but before Yuffie could teach them all a lesson Vincent stepped up behind Yuffie with a most disapproving glare.

"Um…" said the boy on the right looking at Vincent.

"Yeah, uh… didn't know you had a boyfriend already," mumbled the tall kid whose eyes had grown wide with something akin to fear.

"Damn straight, and if you don't make tracks he'll go psycho nut house style on your asses, so you best apologize!" said a sugar inflicted Yuffie.

"We're sorry!" they said in unison, and the walked out rather quickly with Vincent's burning gaze spurning them to move faster.

Vincent broke the silence as he handed his cape back to Yuffie, "Well we are done with Tifa's list, so let's head back." With that he walked out of the store. Yuffie put on the cape, took a glance around grabbed a couple materia and chuckled to herself as she walked out of the store.

-

"What do you mean there is no room left for Yuffie and me at the inn?" said Vincent with a twist of growing annoyance in his voice.

"I don't know," Tifa shrugged with unhidden smile, "I argued with the innkeeper for awhile, but there just isn't room for two more."

Vincent walked directly past Tifa and straight up to the innkeeper.

"Is what she says true?" Vincent inquired with a sharp tone, trying to loom over the poor guy as much as possible.

The innkeeper began to sweat, and wanted to tell the truth that Tifa was putting him up to this. He glanced nervously at Tifa who made a motion that she would punch him if he spoke. She had actually promised that Vincent really wouldn't hurt him, but if he messed up that she most assuredly would. He looked at the stool she had split in two so he could see that she wasn't joking around and gulped. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid she's right."

Vincent eyes were radiating with resentment as he walked up to Tifa, knowing that she had planned this all out. With some reluctance he had finally managed to ask where he and Yuffie would be staying for the duration.

"The innkeeper was most generous, and decided to upgrade you guys to a rentable house," Tifa said sweetly. Vincent just sighed and looked over at Yuffie to get her opinion on this.

Something was going on Yuffie thought, but she was too tired to pay attention. As soon as the walked into the inn she hit sugar low and had no energy left. She had collapsed on the sofa next to the desk and was trying to sleep. It was ruined though when Vincent came over and shook her.

-

"WHAT?" Yuffie screamed as her cheeks burst into full red color upon hearing the situation. Vincent just looked at her calmly, but behind him Tifa smiled and gave a great big wink to Yuffie.

"OH I WILL KILL YOU TIFA!" Yuffie screamed as she stood up suddenly energized by rage as she coiled up and pounced arms outstretched with hands aiming for the brunette's neck. Vincent's hand shot out and grabbed Yuffie's effectively stopping her in mid-flight.

"Calm down Yuffie, and wait for a second," Vincent said letting go of her. He walked up to Tifa, and looked down at her.

"I do not appreciate this, but I will not make a scene, however there will be a couple of conditions," Vincent demanded. Tifa just nodded pleased with her victory.

"You will never do this again," Vincent began, " and if Cloud begins to behave suspiciously in anyway you will call me instantly."

Tifa's playful attitude ended at the mention of Cloud. She had sensed it too, there was something definitively wrong with Cloud. She nodded gravely for a moment, and walked away towards Cloud's room. When at the door she turned around and called out to Vincent and Yuffie, "Oh yeah lunch at the fancy restaurant on the edge of town tomorrow at noon sharp!"

Vincent gave a sharp look, but Tifa laughed and said, "Don't worry the whole team will be there!"

-

Vincent and Yuffie entered their special lodging about five minutes later. It was hardly a house. Only one bedroom, with only one king sized bed, a living room with a fireplace and a couch, and one bathroom.

Yuffie lit the fireplace quickly and threw off Vincent's cape onto the couch as she began to warm her hands. When content with the fire's radiance she jumped on the couch to test its quality then settled into it accordingly.

Although mildly amused by the display Vincent headed to the bathroom take a much needed shower.

Vincent's hygienic act was picked up by Yuffie, who became self-conscious again. Oh great, I probably smell like barn barf. Why her head felt barf from a barn smelled much worse than any other location was the least of her worries now though. She did the awkward lift up the arm and smell your own armpit when nobody is looking thing, and although it wasn't rancid it certainly didn't pass the test. Trying to waft as much her scent to her nose she discovered she smelled like Vincent almost due to the large amounts of time spent wearing his cape. Not a bad smell she mused, but a shower was in order. She waited patiently for Vincent to emerge from the bathroom, and soon enough he did wearing a clean pair of black pants and a black shirt. His hair hung down a little lower due to its being wet. She watched as he carefully dried the long strands avoiding getting his clothes wet. When finished he looked up into her eyes, and she instantly realized she was staring.

"Well monkey see monkey do!" Yuffie said nervously and jumped into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. The room was all warm and moist from its last occupant. It most take a lot more time to deal with that much hair thought Yuffie looking at the copious amounts of steam on the mirror. Slipping the clothes off her slender female frame she stepped into the shower preparing to figure out how it worked.

"There had better be some hot water left," Yuffie mumbled to herself.

"I left some for you," said a velvet voice coming from the couch.

Yuffie face-palmed (it's when you smack your palm onto your forehead in annoyance or the like) and turned the facet on.

-

Vincent sat on the end of the couch where his cape was looking at the roaring flames. He wasn't supposed to hear that remark, but with his enhanced senses it was like someone was talking right in his ear. What should the team do next? Vincent honestly had more of a conundrum on what to do with Cloud. He was entirely uncomfortable with having stay on the team with the way Cloud was acting now. Something dangerous was in Avalanche's ex-soldier's eyes, something that didn't look like Cloud. Vincent felt foolish now letting Tifa force him into this. Natural instincts came in and he called Tifa via PHS.

"Hello?"

"Tifa, I would like to know how Cloud is doing," Vincent deadpanned.

"Oh… I think he's getting better," Tifa said hesitantly.

"Remember to call me if anything seems amiss, and have a good night," Vincent stated mechanically.

"You too," Tifa said.

Vincent hung up his end and leaned back his head listening to Yuffie's humming from the shower. It was nice to hear the soft voice, even it wasn't exactly a singing voice it was making his eyelids heavy. He threw his cape on top of him like a blanket, and for the second time since he had awoke Vincent had fallen asleep, and before he had lost all consciousness in the back of his head he thought on how it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

-

"That was Vincent checking up on me wasn't it?" Cloud questioned harshly to Tifa as she hung up the PHS. Tifa had kept him company and talked to him even though he hadn't spoken until now. Tifa and the voices in his head were always talking to him.

"He's just making sure you aren't sick," Tifa said with a weak smile.

He's making sure you're weak so he can take over the team!

Tifa continued, "Besides you should let Vincent handle the team for a bit while you rest up."

This Vincent, he is taking your job, the one you were voted for, the one SHE wanted you to have.

"I'm still the leader though, you all and… Aeris wanted it that way," Cloud said with hushed anger.

YES! YES! Take back control, take them to me!

"We know Cloud," Tifa said worriedly, "he's just helping you out."

She is lying, she is on Vincent's side!

"Well I don't think I will need anymore help, I am better now," Cloud managed to say without sounding sullen. "In fact, I think we should head out tomorrow after lunch to the north."

Yes, that's what she would've wanted you to do.

Tifa looked at Cloud with question, but was happy to see that he was starting to talk like his old self again.

-

Yuffie couldn't believe she forgot to bring in a clean pair of clothes with her before she showered. Her clean clothes were in the living room where Señor Valentine happened to be.

"Vincent?" Yuffie called… no response. How odd she thought.

"Vincent?" she tried again, but louder. Still nothing… which meant Vincent was gone. After all Vincent could hear a mouse walking right?

She cautiously opened the door and looked at the living room a couple of times, and saw no one. The back of the couch was to her, but Vincent was tall enough that his head would be poking out. She then glanced into the bedroom, and saw that it was devoid of Vincent. So she crept to her backpack carefully and starting changing quickly in the corner of the living room.

Vincent shifted in his sleep on the couch, and heard a rustling noise. Quickly reacting he shot up from the couch he got a pleasant surprise. There was Yuffie looking like a deer in the headlights, wearing almost all of her clothes… except her pants.

Yuffie looked in horror as she realized Vincent had a clear view of her underwear, which were black as Vincent now knew. Her face burst out in possibly the worst blush in her short life, but felt a little better when she saw a faint blush hit Vincent's porcelain cheeks as he looked for a couple more seconds before realizing exactly what was transpiring.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy," Vincent said turning his head away.

Yuffie pulled up a pair of pajama pants with ungodly speed before she replied, "Sorry I thought you had left." Although she was highly embarrassed she was side-tracked by a thought. "Hey were sleeping again already, I thought you didn't need that much sleep."

"Yes, I was," began Vincent, "I wasn't tired really until I had heard you humming in the sho-" and with that Vincent stopped talking.

Yuffie's head swam at the implications behind this. He is comfortable enough to fall asleep even when he doesn't need it because of something I do!

"Uh that's alright, no harm done right?" Yuffie said as she motioned for Vincent to make some room on the couch. She thought desperately to make some conversation to cut the super tension in the air. "So what did you do with the restore materia Tifa had you buy?"

"She didn't want it so I was just holding on to it," he answered quietly producing the perfect green sphere from his pocket and placing it in her hands.

"Well then, I will equip and raise it," Yuffie said with a smile. "Congratulations," her brain said, "three whole seconds of conversation!" Shut up brain.

"So when those boys were hitting on me, they thought you were my boyfriend," Yuffie said, "but I can name two things wrong with that."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, "And what are those two things Yuffie?"

"Number one, you are not my boyfriend," Yuffie stated, "and number two, outside of the fact I have never had a boyfriend I have never even kissed a boy!" That last part suddenly came out, and the regret was immediate. On cue her cheeks turned red.

Vincent sensed her growing discomfort and interjected, "There is nothing wrong with that, actually it is quite normal for your age."

"Really?" Yuffie asked looking back to Vincent.

"Yes, although it was a while ago I was a teenage too," Vincent said with what Yuffie swore was a slight smile.

"Well then Mr. McOldy pants when did you kiss your first girl?" Yuffie inquired.

"When I was twelve," Vincent said calmly.

"Thanks a lot, that makes me feel A LOT better," Yuffie cried.

"There's nothing to worry about Yuffie, when the time comes you will kiss someone and it probably won't be as big of a deal as you think," said Vincent.

Something warm built up in Yuffie's chest as Vincent spoke. His lips seemed to be enhanced by the fire. He looked at waiting for her to respond, but instead she leaned forward, and closed her eyes as her head tilted slightly to the side…

OH DAMN HAVE I WRITTEN SOME CLICHÉ STUFF HERE OUR WHAT?

Or even better that I am cutting you guys off until chapter nine? Well I hope you enjoyed the jumbo sized addition of **Cold Decency**, if you didn't you can still review. For fun at the end of your review put "girl" or "boy" depending on which you think I am. I am curious to see if your can discern my sex from my writing…


	9. Heat in the Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters places things, because Square-Enix does. I was trying to get a bit more feedback on my sex, but before I knew it my story was off the front page. Heh that's fine though, I personally think it was a mission accomplished. No, I don't take offense if you thought I was a girl. I was just trying to learn about my writing style through your eyes and hopefully be unbiased in my writing to either sex. Thanks for the reviews, and sorry Noriko I am in a relationship. (because I am sure you were being serious…shifty eyes)

Cold Decency

Chapter Nine:

Vincent saw Yuffie's tender advance on his mouth, and his mind stuttered for a moment on what to do. He could surely ignore her and leave, but that would damage her pride horrendously. If he did allow the kiss he would be fostering an inappropriate crush at a dire time… damn two milliseconds later and she was still moving closer. I guess I can allow her this, but explain why it is not a… by that time Vincent had already pressed against Yuffie's lips with his own, and in his heart he knew it felt good.

Yuffie's heart gave a rise as her brain melted and her arms instinctively snaked around Vincent's neck as his hands rested lightly on her shoulders. Vincent however ended the moment softly by pushing very her shoulders lightly away. She looked into his eyes with the mix of confusion and want only a budding teenager could. That is why I can't allow this to continue said Vincent mentally as he looked back at Yuffie.

"It is time we go to sleep Yuffie, and you can have the bed," Vincent said as he stood up and went to his items only to bring them next to the couch.

"Okay," Yuffie said still a little lightheaded from her first, and unlike Vincent said, very important kiss.

She got to her feet and walked to the bedroom in a trance almost stumbling into the door jamb. Vincent just shifted on the couch that he was facing the fire and not Yuffie.

-

Yuffie collapsed on the bed and sighed with contentment. Maybe she WOULD have to thank Tifa for meddling in her affairs, and maybe Vincent seeing her in her underwear wasn't such a bad thing either… Oh god her dad would kill her if he found out that she had kissed a non-Wutian twenty-five looking year old. Wait a second, how old is Vincent? She never found out, and even though it was being overshadowed by "the kiss" it was still a lingering thought before she succumbed to sleep.

-

Vincent and Yuffie showed up right on time to the restaurant thanks to Vincent of course. The whole team was already there, and already eating noted Vincent.

"Heya guys..," Barret said with a rising tone.

"Morning team!" said Yuffie with a cheerful yell. Vincent merely shot Barret a paralyzing look and promptly took a seat in-between Cloud and Red XIII. The only other open seat for Yuffie was next to Tifa, who sat next to Cloud, and Cait Sith.

An awkward lunch ensued as Tifa tried to mentally pull for hints as to what happened the night before from Yuffie or Vincent. Yuffie ate with a big smile, and seemed focused on nothing, which could mean anything. Vincent sat there occasionally taking a drink of water and avoiding eye contact with Cid and Barret. Hardly any clues Tifa moped. In fact it was Cloud, who was acting just normal again, who broke the silence.

"Hey guys lets say we mosey after this, Tifa and I found an awesome way to get down the mountain," he said with a convincing smile.

Vincent glanced at Cloud, and Cloud immediately turned to Vincent.

"Anything wrong Vincent?" Cloud said still with the same smile painted on.

"No," Vincent said with a voice so toneless it was haunting. A small contest erupted between the two as neither were willing to look away.

It ended however as the ever oblivious Yuffie yanked on the back of Vincent's cape. "Can I borrow this again please?"

Vincent stood up and gave her the cape, and didn't look back at Cloud. To start something now would only be detrimental to the team. Instead he helped Yuffie put on the cape. An act noticed by Tifa, and Cid.

As they walk towards the end of town Cid pulled Vincent to side.

"So what the fuck happened between you and the brat?" he inquired with a smile.

"Nothing happened," Vincent lied visibly annoyed.

"Shit, well the way she was shoving food into her mouth I figured…!"

Cid stopped short when he realized that instead of looking at Vincent his eyes were looking straight down Vincent's Winchester.

"We did not fornicate, so lay your mind to rest before I do," Vincent said calmly as he was secretly thankful that Cid had pulled them to the side so nobody else had to see this.

Cid felt some sweat roll down his brow in spite of the cold, "Heh, yeah no problem Vince I was just joking with you."

Vincent and Cid made there way back to the team to see Cloud faced by Elena of the Turks. They kept there distance and watched as Cloud dodged Elena's punch and she went rolling away.

"Where were you guys?" Tifa asked suspiciously.

"Oh we just got sidetracked by uh… a really… leave me alone boobs," Cid grumbled as he walked next Barret lighting a bent cigarette.

Tifa looked at Vincent, but he just crossed his arms and looked at the horizon.

"Okay team, grab a snowboard!" called out Cloud.

Without moving Vincent raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"HOORAY!" screamed Yuffie grabbing a dark green snowboard for herself, and a dark red one for Vincent.

After about thirty minutes of confusion and shuffling the whole team was on their way down the slope, some more graceful than others...

-

Vincent shook off the snow as he recovered his balance. The last thing he remembered was everyone had taken a large jump and had fallen into the valley of snow below. A quick scan around him showed no signs off life. Not a good sign. It could be possible one or more of his comrades were hurt or worse.

He began to comb the area, and the first thing he found was a bunch of footprints. He knelt down to examine them closer. Apparently Cloud, Tifa, and Red XIII had headed to the northeast. A little further down he found Barret, Cid, and Cait Sith's footprints going directly north. That just left Yuffie to be found. She had up front screaming down the cliff with a smile that would put the devil to shame. With the momentum she had and the weight she didn't she probably landed a lot further off the course than everyone else.

Vincent headed due west and slightly north looking for any sign of Yuffie's arrival. It had nearly been half an hour before he had reached a forested area, and spotted a shred of his cape hanging from a tree. Not much later he saw where Yuffie had landed. However she wasn't there, for a wide trail (most likely her crawling he thought) led deeper into the forest. No more than two minutes of frantically following the dilapidated path he found Yuffie passed out in the snow. He carefully picked he up and propped her against a tree that had no snow on one side. Brushing away the snow he inspected the wounds that Yuffie had acquired. A gash in her thigh, bump on the forehead, and most shocking a wolf bite on her left arm. His mind raced furiously on what to do. Checking Yuffie's armor he found the restore she had decided to keep from their little shopping adventure. He began to use cure 1 over and over again, and slowly but surely all physical wounds disappeared. Now that immediate wounds were under control it was time to wake her. He placed his warm hand on her freezing cheek and called out her name.

"Vincent?" Yuffie questioned opening heavy eyes. She looked around for a second and nestled into Vincent, "I am so Cold."

Vincent adjusted the cape on Yuffie over her and put his arms around her pulling her into him a little more to give as much body heat as possible.

For the next few minutes Vincent pondered on what grounds he had found Yuffie. Of course he would've searched for any of the teammates, but Yuffie might have meant more. When searching for Yuffie his pulse had quickened, and he had needed to make sure she was safe with his own eyes. It was so wrong though, he was fifty-six now, and she was about half a month from being seventeen. Even if you took his biological appearance age that was still a big gap. Nevertheless he realized Yuffie had wormed into his heart, and had some hold over him. Lucrecia was the last woman he had loved, but he could no longer believe in her after what had happened. He had opened his heart to her, and he had been betrayed just like he had feared. He didn't want to make the same mistake and make himself vulnerable again…

Yuffie was so cold. She subconsciously tried to burrow her head deeper into Vincent reaming his comfortable steady warmth. This was the first time she had been treated like this by a man. All the suitors were nothing but well dressed pretenses with a kingdom to win by taking her hand in matrimony. Vincent on the other hand… well she could swear that somewhere deep inside his soul he cared for her. Not for the fact that she was a ticket to rule, but because she was Yuffie Kisaragi. The protection and care was equaled only by the love of her deceased mother. She was warm enough now, and she didn't want to take advantage of Vincent so she ended the moment.

"Okay I think I am ready," Yuffie whispered tilting her mouth into Vincent's ear.

She stood up slowly using her hand to steady herself on Vincent's shoulder. Taking a few uncertain steps she stopped to lean against a tree trying to regain her balance.

Vincent sighed, and then without a word walked to Yuffie and motioned for her to get on his back.

"Yay free piggy back ride," said Yuffie weakly as she latched on.

Vincent felt her head rest in-between his shoulder blades, and eventually her breathing slowed. Vincent walked through the snow without tire, and with a sleeping Yuffie attached to his back.

By the time he had reached the great snow plain he had lost the tracks of his teammates due to the frequent flash blizzards. His only clues were the corpses of monsters left behind from previous battles. From what he could discern from the wounds of the monsters everyone had met up. He remembered getting a quick look at the map before Cloud tucked it away in a pocket. The base of the mountain should be north from his current location.

He trudged tirelessly on, but even his eyes couldn't pierce this unholy blizzard. Another problem was even though Yuffie was asleep she was starting to get cold again, too cold. If he did not find shelter or help soon she would suffer serious frost bite. And then a miracle occurred when a voice came to his ears from a shadowed form in front of him.

"I found them!" Tifa cried out.

Okay, I saw the request for longer chapters and I will try to comply with that next time. It is around midnight and I have a class at nine tomorrow and then I am off to the airport so I have to get some sleep. So for those of you to lazy to read the top area… I am a boy, and for about one more year a teenager. I don't take offense if you thought I was a girl since I was going for an omni sex writing style. Whew I just corrected a mistake in this little paragraph, looks like I should do a proofread before I post this. Thanks for the reviews and support!


	10. An Interlude to Suffering

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters places things, because Square-Enix does. Chapter ten… when I started this story they all said I wouldn't last two chapters. You know where they are now? All dead. Oh wait, that's not true. Chapter ten though.

Cold Decency

Chapter Ten:

Yuffie sat next to her mom on the roof of their pagoda. The war that had been brewing with Shinra was already three years in. There had been many attempts to take the huge city of Wutai city, but due to the mountainous terrain all attempts by Shinra proved useless. The sun was setting with a brilliant orange blanketing the war torn people of Wutai with a false sense of peace.

"Yuffie, something big is going to happen tomorrow," Yuffie's mom said looking into the sky.

A young four year old Yuffie looked up to her mother with confusion. To her surprise her mother started to cry. Yuffie scooted herself as close as she could hand hugged her mom tightly.

"I love you Yuffie," he mom wept wrapping her daughter into her arms. For a long time they stayed just like that.

The next day Shinra forces dropped into Wutai from airships led by the great general Sephiroth. The citizens of Wutai were caught with their pants down.

Now Yuffie sat crying next to her mother's corpse surrounded by growing orange flames. A figure approached the young girl out of the fire. Yuffie looked straight up into none other then Sephiroth's eyes…

"NO!" cried Yuffie as she swung at her antagonist. However instead of connecting with Sephiroth's nose she hit… Vincent? Uh-oh.

Vincent stepped back in surprise as his good hand flew up to stem the flow of blood. A thin stream of crimson blood hit the floor.

"Vincent, I am so sorry!" said Yuffie who was starting to tear up. Not only did she have to have a vivid dream of her mom's death she, but she also clocked the person she had a crush on. Life sucks sometimes she thought as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"It is alright," Vincent said as he slowly moved his nose revealing it to be broken. He walked smoothly back over to Yuffie and sat down on the stool next to her bed. "What were you dreaming about?" Vincent said softly as he reached into a bucket, that was also next to the bed, and produced a wet cloth. Before Yuffie was calm enough to speak he gently pushed her back down into laying position, and stuck the cloth on her forehead.

"I was young again, and I was with my mom," Yuffie struggled for the words while looking at the ceiling trying not to cry, "and it was when she was killed." There she said it and she was crying like a baby again. Mission accomplished Yuffie, cry in front of Vincent. The cool cloth on her head was beginning to make her tired again. Her mind might have been saying to sleep, but her mouth didn't stop. "Sephiroth killed her, he killed her right in front of my eyes!" she continued, but her voice then began to slow, "and the worst part is Sephiroth…"

Vincent looked up into Yuffie's eyes and saw that she had succumbed to sleep. The poor girl was still feverish. It had been a little less than twenty-four hours ago when Vincent and Yuffie had been found. Now they were in the house of some kind old man whose name Vincent never had the chance to learn. The rest of the team was in the living room eating while Vincent kept a careful eye on Yuffie to ensure the quickest and utmost recovery. A drop of blood came from his broken nose as he leaned back in the chair. The desperate powerful punch was very painful, but it didn't matter. In less then a few hours Vincent's modified body would reform the wound, and it would be like he was never punched. A small whimper from Yuffie snapped Vincent back to reality. Apparently she was suffering from another dream. Vincent moved his hand over one of Yuffie's and gently ran his thumb over the top of her hand. Her eyes relaxed slightly, and Vincent let go. It was time to check up on the rest of the team. He was told that it was Cloud who mobilized the team into a search party. Even with that fact Vincent was highly suspicious of Cloud's motives. While the rest of the team basked in the return of the old Cloud Vincent was not so easily swayed.

"We have to get to the top of the mountain by tonight," Cloud said pensively.

"What about the brat?" Barret asked who had adopted Cid's nickname for Yuffie.

Cloud sat in contemplation for a second. What to do about Yuffie? He couldn't miss the reunion, but he had to keep a low profile. Vincent who had now entered the room still kept a sharp eye on him. Perhaps his driving demon could provide a solution; after all it was starting to get impatient.  
USE VINCENT AS A TOOL TO BRING YUFFIE ALONG!  
The voice was always full of advice.

Cloud looked up at Vincent, "Do you think you can take care of Yuffie's progress up the mountain, and make sure she isn't stressing her sickness?"

Suddenly the attention was shifted completely to Vincent. For awhile he stood stoically. Cloud waited with a patient look on his face as Vincent thought.

"Why do we need to get to the top of mountain by tonight?" Vincent queried without tone.

"Something big is going to happen tonight," said Cloud suddenly serious, "I can feel it in my bones. I need your support on this Vincent, and Yuffie's too."

Again Vincent took a moment to contemplate the situation under the scrutiny of the team. After about ten seconds however Vincent reluctantly replied, "Alright, I will take care of Yuffie on the mountain climb."

"Glad to hear it Vincent," Cloud said with a growing smile.

"Then I think I will take this opportunity to tell Yuffie!" said Tifa excitedly, partially at the fact that Vincent and Cloud were cooperating and now she had excuse to interrogate Yuffie. Better get rid of Vincent and his super hearing first though…

"Hey Vincent can you please get some more firewood?" Tifa asked sweetly, "There is a large stack about a hundred feet from the house, and I think we should bring a little extra for our host's sake no?"

Vincent stood up and left the house without saying a word. He hated being controlled like this. Even though he couldn't actually feel it he felt cold by the recent turn of events.

Tifa crept softly into Yuffie's room closing the door behind her. There was Yuffie whose eyes were closed. If she wasn't still a little sick Tifa mused shaking the hell out of the shinobi for fun. She sauntered over and sat on the stool reaching a hand out towards Yuffie's nose.

"What do you want Tifa?" asked Yuffie eyes still closed.

Tifa's hand shot back in surprise, "Oh gods I didn't know you were awake Yuffie!"

"Uh-huh," Yuffie said dryly as she sat up and opened her eyes. She felt a bit better now, and took a glance around the room for Vincent without avail, just his cape drying on the wall.

"I just wanted to tell you we are all going to climb the mountain by tonight," Tifa began, "and I was going to ask you something else too…"

"You want to know what happened last night don't you," deadpanned Yuffie with a smirk on her face.

"Well ACTAULLY… yes, yes I do," Tifa said, "Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!"

"I don't know Tifa, maybe if you make it worth my while, and trust me it's worth it," Yuffie said, and the smirk was replaced with a large evil smile.

"That is blackmail!" Tifa cried desperately.

"And forcing what do you call forcing that situation on me and Vincent?" Yuffie asked.

"I wouldn't call that blackmail, it is more like… a gentle push in the right direction," Tifa said thoughtfully, "and I will give you my almost mastered Odin, the one we found right before Vincent."

"Now we are talking!" exclaimed Yuffie.

Vincent had just hefted a mighty pile of firewood on to his shoulders and prepared to head back towards the house.

"REALLY!" screamed Tifa from inside the house.

The whole mountain shook with the threat of avalanche. Vincent struggled against the vibrations, but failed as he landed promptly on his ass. All the wood he had been carrying landed on him one by one as he laid cape less in the snow. He knew what Tifa had planned to do, and he hated being right. The snow began to melt into his clothes as he lay in the snow covered in bruises and firewood.

The rest of the day before the mountain climb went rather smoothly for everyone. Yuffie had finally gotten out of bed and joined the others in the living room lively as ever. Smoothly for Vincent meant as soon as he had finished getting the firewood he crept into the now empty bedroom to let his clothes dry, and bruises to disappear. He could hear the conversations, but he was still thankfully alone. With the exception of Vincent the whole team sat around the fire telling stories, and jokes.

A couple of hours before the trek up the mountain Tifa started to cook a mighty dinner for the whole team.

"Yuffie can you get Vincent for dinner?" Tifa asked, "I am going to make him eat this meal whether he likes it or not!"

"No problem!" said Yuffie who happily bounced of to find Vincent. Running into the bedroom Yuffie found that all the lights were turned off. "Uh Vincent?"

"Yes, Yuffie?" Vincent said monotonously from behind her.

Jumping in surprise Yuffie turned around to see to red eyes staring at her. She decided not to call attention to it though and said in a mock command tone, "Even though you probably already heard Tifa wants your presence at the dinner table!"

Vincent who was still shrouded in the dark stood up, and following his eyes Yuffie felt terribly short in comparison. "Oh hey Vincent how is your nose?" Yuffie began, "Actually do you mind if I turn on a light?" She asked the question, but she just turned on the light anyways.

Vincent squinted to the abrupt brightness. Yuffie took a quick look at Vincent's nose, and to her surprise it was perfectly fine.

"I am all better now," said Vincent, "Like I said it's alright."

"Well I am still sorry Vincent," said Yuffie as she looked down at his mouth. She kept thinking about the kiss they shared. Unfortunately for her it looked like Vincent wasn't giving it a second thought. The two stood there for a couple seconds in an uncomfortable silence.

"I suggest we get to the table before Barret and Cid eat everything," said Vincent.

Yuffie just nodded in slight disappointment and they walked to the table together.

The feast was laid out on the table and everyone ate. A delicious rabbit stew was the main course and it stuck nice and warm to Avalanche's ribs. The sides included scalped potatoes, asparagus, and corn hash. Afterwards an hour before the start time everyone just sat and digested in the warmth of comfort and protection. Next to Vincent Yuffie sat awkwardly as if expecting something. Tifa had fallen asleep and began to lean on Cloud. Cloud on the other hand sat rigid, as if anticipating something noted Vincent.

Yuffie decided to make her move and yawned as she laid her head onto Vincent's shoulder. Contact felt so nice she thought. To her delight Vincent subconsciously lifted that arm up to put over her shoulders, and pull her to his side.

Cloud watched Vincent's surprisingly tender act towards the young ninja, happy to see a weakness appear in his opponent's seams.  
YES, USE HER TO BE HIS DOWNFALL!

Yuffie's body felt nice against his, but Vincent felt something dark looming overhead.

Sorry, I had this chapter mostly wrapped up on Tuesday, but University of Arizona decided to take away my internet. Apparently I had a spyware thing on my computer. Why do people make spyware and crap? What is the point of messing with people that you don't even know. I had to format my computer, and loose a lot of stuff. ( But hey, I entered the double digits in chapters, yay! Please review if you have the time.


	11. Monster Mash

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters places things, because Square-Enix does. It's Sunday morning (12:06am) and the mood is right… for writing. But hey, chances are I won't finish this chapter until about Sunday at about 12:00pm. Too bad that doesn't mean I won't be writing for twelve hours. Thanks for the reviews; it helps me to keep up the writing.

Cold Decency

Chapter Eleven:

Vincent waited patiently as Yuffie towered over him.

"I really have to thank you for giving me that ribbon," said Yuffie as she picked up poor Vincent, who was stuck in frog form. "It really helps when there are so many marlboro about."

"Ribbit," croaked Vincent as dryly as one could croak.

"I don't know Vincent," Yuffie chuckled, "you are kind of cute as a frog." She placed him on her shoulder and started to walk up a crystalline path.

"Ribbit!" croaked Vincent again, but loud this time.

"Wow, if only you were human, then I could've heard you loose your composure!" mused Yuffie.

Vincent was getting tired of this game. What if Yuffie didn't change him back in time before another monster appeared? Cloud and the others were probably farther ahead by now. The team had split up to cover ground, and as promised he was Yuffie's partner. It didn't seem like she needed help anymore though. He silently wished frogs could have more serious facial expressions as Yuffie kept walking.

"Before I turn you back Vincent I just want to thank you for everything you have been doing for me the past few days," Yuffie said staring at the path ahead of her. "You have treated me like an adult, and you're the first person to uh never mind… it's just easier for me to thank you while you are a frog I guess," she ended pathetically. Then she set Vincent on the ground and used her mastered heal materia.

For awhile they stood looking at each other. Now it was Vincent who had the height advantage as he looked down on Yuffie. It was all the sudden hard to begrudge her after her unique thank you to him.

"You do not need to thank me," Vincent said simply as he began walking up the path leaving Yuffie to stare at his back until she caught up.

"Whatever you say Vinny-poo," as she jumped in front of him to lean on a wall. However she fell through the wall itself and landed on her side. "Ow…"

Vincent looked in surprise at the fold of events in mild amusement.

"You could've caught me you know," grumbled Yuffie as she sat up and rubbed the side she fell on. The annoyance was forgotten however when she looked behind her. "Oh wow a chest, and since I found it I get first dibs on opening it!" Scrambling to her feet she slid to the chest and popped it open.

She sat there for a second or two without saying anything, so Vincent ambled over to where she was. As soon as he got right behind her she stood up whirling around to face him. Her hands held what had been in the chest behind her back out of sight. Vincent was caught off guard by the sudden movement, and now Yuffie was less than an inch away from him with an interesting smile on her face.

"Close your eyes," Yuffie said softly looking into Vincent's deep red eyes.

Vincent did so expecting to be told to open them again to see what she found, but instead he felt her two hands rest onto his shoulders. Then while his eyes were still closed her lips found contact to his. Such a soft and inviting kiss he thought, and just before he had the chance to pull away from the kiss Yuffie stopped. Vincent opened his eyes to see Yuffie smiling just like she was before, but with a blush.

"I just wanted to do that, but I think I will be the gallant one this time," she said she took her left hand away from his shoulder revealing the ribbon she had found in the box.

Vincent picked it up carefully with his gauntlet and equipped it by wrapping it under the claw itself. Unsure exactly what to say he just left it with a simple, "Thank you." He now wished Hojo had taken away his hormones.

* * *

At last Yuffie and Vincent made it to a good meeting point, but now that they both had ribbons they were far ahead the others. Yuffie just had to take Vincent's word that nobody had gone through here already so they sat and waited outside the mouth of a cave in the mountain. Of course Yuffie had procured Vincent's cape long before they even made it to the foot of the mountain, but it was still so damn cold. Stupid face Vincent wasn't much help either because he insisted on standing at the very edge of the cliff in the freezing snow to watch for the approach of their comrades. This is why materia was her best friend as she whipped out a near mastered orb of fire.

"Fire 3!" Yuffie said.

Vincent turned around when he heard Yuffie speak and saw a brilliant flame appear melting away an area of ice leaving pools of steaming water and revealing the stone floor.

"Don't do that Yuffie, you might attract unwanted attention," Vincent said sternly.

"Oh come on Vincent doesn't feel great?" Yuffie asked as she folded back the cape and let the warmth cover her. She looked to Vincent when he didn't answer and even though his face had not changed she could something sad in his eyes. Yuffie you idiot, she thought. He can't feel temperature anymore… "I'm sorry Vincent." He didn't respond so she jumped up and dragged him back into the little alcove outside of the cave. Still holding onto his hand she began to run her fingers across it. At least he could still feel that right?

"Yuffie I..," Vincent said almost protesting.

"Just be quiet for once loudmouth," Yuffie interrupted sarcastically, "besides what would be stupid enough to attack us?"

A definitive roar answered that question as a two headed dragon walked out of the cave entrance. One of the heads let out a breath of ice magic that froze the area Yuffie and Vincent sat, but Vincent had grabbed Yuffie by the waist and jumped out of the way.

"Oh come on I just melted that," complained Yuffie. Vincent released her and she landed on her two feet. She reached back and unhooked her mighty shuriken. A roar erupted from the beast as it cast poison on Vincent and Yuffie. Yuffie laughed since they both had ribbons and launched the shuriken at the ice dragon head.

Vincent in the mean time was occupying the fire head, but was pinned down behind a rock as the monster let out a constant stream of fire. After the barrage ended Vincent shot out and let his Winchester loose. The shells imbedded themselves into the dragon's neck. He noticed Yuffie was having little problem with the ice head as she gracefully outmaneuvered the ice blasts and continued her attacks lacerating the other dragon head severely.

Yuffie and Vincent now stood side by side as the dragon stumbled around with the two heads trying to maintain balance. It roared weakly as it cast quake 3 and the terrain shook uncontrollably heaving Yuffie and Vincent into the air. It was all for naught though as Vincent shot into the ice dragons cut up neck causing enough damage to have it literally tear off. As Yuffie landed she threw her shuriken into the fire dragon's now fragile neck effectively slicing off the head. Yuffie turned to Vincent who was now calmly reloading his gun.

"So uh, I guess you were right about attracting attention?" Yuffie said.

"I'll say," said Tifa from behind Yuffie.

Yuffie screamed in shock as she turned to face her new assailant. Now that she turned around she saw the entire team was there. "How long have you guys been here?" She inquired.

"We got here right before the quake," muttered Barret, "but a damn you did a number on that thing…"

"You know it," said Yuffie, "Vincent and I can take on anything. As if on cue everyone turned to Vincent for a witty remark.

…nothing

"Okay, moving on," Tifa said, "now that we are all back together what is the next plan of action Cloud?"

Cloud stepped forward sternly. His boots hit the ground with an echo as he walked past the dragon's corpse and into the mouth of the cave. Turning around to face the team he revealed his face to be a little paler and a frantic energy had taken his eyes.

"We must press on as quick as possible, something is happening," he said coldly.

* * *

Now the team once again moved onward up the windy crevices of the mountain nearing the top.

Cloud struggled with all his might to fight the voice in his head now. When he had started to climb the mountain another voice had begun to manifest. A voice that sounded like Aeris. When she spoke it was like a veil was lifted from his eyes. He could see what he was doing again, and it was wrong. The original voice was furious at the intrusion however, and had decided it better just to control his body instead. Now he sat in the tortured recesses of his mind fighting to even warn his friends.

At the last breath before the final destination Cloud turned around and called for a short halt.

"I am not sure I should be holding the black materia right now," he started. It was so hard to make even that sentence because the voice was fighting him, keeping him from revealing anything.

"I want someone else to have it," he finished. Walking up to Tifa he placed the black materia into her hands. "Please hold on to this for me."

Cloud backed away from Tifa and started to put his hands down, but a small tremor ripped through his body as his arms started to reach for the precious black orb. The shudder ended quickly though, as everyone stared at Cloud's bizarre action.

"I have to go take care of something alone," Cloud said through gritted teeth as he walked away and up the stairs that had been cut into the mountain.

Something was wrong Vincent thought as they waited for Cloud. Cid and Barret were sleeping? Red XIII suddenly collapsed. Vincent stood up in shock to find that his legs were like rubber as he hit the ground. He gasped for help, but to his shock the last thing he saw was everyone sleeping as Tifa stood with a blank expression on her face as she began to take out the black materia.

* * *

A few minutes later his eyes fluttered open to see Tifa crying on the ground as Cloud stood over her laughing maniacally clutching the black materia above his head as though it was a prize. Vincent stood up quickly and faced Cloud.

"The spell should've lasted longer than this," snarled Cloud, but Cloud's voice was being closely echoed by a much more menacing one.

Vincent reached pulled out the Peacemaker and aimed towards Cloud.

Cloud quickly tucked away the black materia and with inhuman speed unsheathed his sword and lunged ferociously towards Vincent.

Vincent fired quickly at Clouds advancing form winning a sob from the confused and shattered Tifa. The giant sword however moved in front deflecting the bullets harmlessly away. Vincent jumped to the side to avoid being sliced into two, but got caught by the side of the sword knocking him back towards the edge of the cliff.

"You haunt me with your presence again Vincent," hissed Cloud, "Thirty years ago you tried to take Sephiroth from me, his mother!"

"You're Jenova?" cried Tifa, "You're the one controlling Cloud?"

"Yes, you genetic garbage, and now I am going to take my rightful place as your god!" laughed Jenova in Cloud's body.

"I won't allow it," said Vincent as he reached for his Winchester which had been lying on the ground. Standing up he took aim at Cloud.

"Vincent please it isn't Cloud doing this!" yelled Tifa.

"Never the less," Vincent said voice set in stone. He fired the last shell at Cloud. As he efficiently reloaded he saw the huge sword protect Cloud's body from devastation, but the force of the shot knocked the huge cumbersome Crystal Sword off the cliff. The affirmative click of Vincent's reloaded Winchester made Jenova stand very still.

"So you are willing to kill Cloud," Jenova said almost calmly.

Vincent didn't falter, "If that is what it takes."

"No Vincent!" screamed Tifa, "You can't do this!"

"You don't know Vincent well enough do you?" said Jenova, "Oh he will pull the trigger on anyone, or should I say almost anyone?" Cloud's body jerked downwards as Vincent fired. The shell hit Cloud's huge shoulder armor ripping it away and leaving bloody wounds in the shoulder itself. Cloud's other arm shot out and grabbed a body on the floor just as everyone began to wake.

Yuffie opened and closed her eyes a couple of times trying to figure out why she was being jerked up to her feet. "Wuz going on?" she drawled as she overcame the spell.

Vincent stood aiming at Cloud, who now held Yuffie onto his chest using his left arm to bar her arms and torso down. His right arm was shot but it was still functional and it held Yuffie's chin tightly at an angle, but still allowed her to see Vincent.

"If you don't drop your gun in the next five seconds I will snap her lovely little neck," Jenova threatened. Yuffie's eyes darted up in fear as she realized what was transpiring then looked to Vincent for help.

The whole team who was now awake again stared in complete silence at this twisted spectacle.

"5"

Vincent looked into Yuffie's pleading eyes.

"4"

She began to tear. Gods she was so young; she had too much left to experience.

"3"

I have to ignore her plea for the world thought Vincent.

"2"

"I couldn't bear the thought of shooting her to kill Cloud and Jenova, but I have to right?" his brain screamed.

"1"

A loud clank filled the air as the Winchester dropped from Vincent's hands.

"A wise choice," Jenova chuckled, "Now kick your gun off the ledge."

Vincent's face held unmasked rage as he mechanically complied with the order.

"Bad Breath," said Cloud's mangled voice as he pushed Yuffie to the ground. The spell from the E. Skill Cloud had surrounded Vincent. Jenova laughed as she forced Cloud's body to lurch up the stairs to Sephiroth's resting place. A ruffling sound however caused Cloud to turn around and see Vincent gliding towards him to fast for anyone else's eyes to follow. Vincent's claw connected with Cloud's chin knocking the sword man onto the stairs.

"But how?" hissed Jenova, "It is of no matter."

A large piece of pulsating flesh hit the ground behind Vincent and Cloud in the middle of the reawakened Avalanche. It grew quickly to a large form and a fleshy arm shot and grabbed Vincent leaving Cloud time to retreat under the influence of Jenova.

"Now you will all pay for you crimes against a god," wailed Jenova death.

Avalanche stood meekly against the new foe. The spell still weighed on them as they did superficial damage on the new incarnation of Jenova. Yuffie kept trying to cut Vincent free from the monsters grip, but was starting to wear down from Jenova's constant magic attacks. Soon the whole team was trying to heal each other just to stay alive, when Jenova stopped attacking.

Vincent screamed in pain as electricity coursed through his growing body. His bones cracked and reformed to that of a hulking menace. Death Gigas made its grand appearance. It gripped its restraints and broke them in half with ease. Jenova Death cried in pain as it tried to pull away. Death Gigas still held tight though as it cast its lightening spell directly into Jenova Death's body stunning it.

Avalanche didn't need an invitation as they each attacked the now incapacitated monster. Soon enough Jenova Death withered away leaving the smoking form of Death Gigas. A violent shudder erupted from its body as it shrank back into the form of everyone's favorite person…

"Vincent!" cried Yuffie as she ran up and prevented Vincent from falling to the ground.

Vincent crumpled against Yuffie forcing her to the ground with his weight resting his head on her lap.

"Vincent are you alright," she asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Thank you for the ribbon Yuffie," Vincent coughed, "but you must stop Cloud as long as Jenova controls him."

"We will," Tifa said with conviction. It appeared she had found some new strength inside of her, "Yuffie you look after Vincent while we go ahead, he is in no condition to be left on his own." With that said Tifa lead the rest of Avalanche to go after Cloud.

Yuffie hugged Vincent's head as she hummed a tune hoping to get Vincent to rest, and sure enough Vincent's eyes closed.

Heh, at the top I say noon on Sunday, but it is 2:15am Monday morning. I think this is a good place to stop, and my roommate just went to bed so I don't want to keep him up with my frantic typing. Thanks for reading, and please review. Comments, suggestions, all things are welcome.


	12. Standing Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters places things, because Square-Enix does. I was going to write so much on Saturday because my roommate was gone and I was sick (still am kinda). So anyways I figured since I was stuck alone without distraction in my room I would go nuts. Instead I just slept all day. I will now try to rectify this by writing a lot today.

Cold Decency

Chapter Twelve:

Vincent swam in such encasing comfort, and it had to stop. It had hardly been two months since he had woken up from his supposed eternal slumber, and already he was falling into the trap that landed him there. He was letting someone help carry his weight. He had to shoulder his own responsibility, to stand on his own two feet! The open warmth and condolence Yuffie was giving him could only lead to destruction for both of them. He started to shift from his sleep.

It felt so good to care for someone mused Yuffie as Vincent's head rested in her lap. She ran her fingers idly through his long raven hair humming softly. She noticed his eyes purse tightly, and she hugged his head…

Vincent opened his eyes right in Yuffie's chest. That's it, no more. He stood up quickly and forcefully causing Yuffie to almost loose her balance.

"Hey Vincent, you should probably rest some more, it has only been like… ten minutes," said a confused Yuffie.

"Yuffie you need to stop this now," Vincent deadpanned with cold eyes.

The mountain shook slightly.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked quietly.

The tremor grew.

"These feelings you have for me are wrong, you will only end up hurting yourself if you keep this up," Vincent said levelly.

The mountains shaking began to grow a lot stronger, Vincent felt something stirring in the earth.

Yuffie's eyes began to tear, "I… I…"

A large crack appeared in-between Yuffie and Vincent's feet as the shaking continued. Vincent looked to the sky to see the Highwind starting to depart, and a large figure rose up underneath letting out a bone rattling roar. Was it the fabled weapons? They had to leave now!

"Vincent…I," Yuffie continued to struggle almost like she didn't notice the cataclysmic events unfolding around her.

No time to wait, for Yuffie to sort this out thought Vincent. He leapt the growing fault line that was separating them and slung Yuffie over his shoulder. Over the rumble of catastrophe he heard a weak cry of protest from Yuffie. With inhuman speed Vincent ran, jumping down the mountain in large segments that would crush any normal human legs. Whatever monsters were still lurking about barely even saw Vincent as he fled the mountain.

Yuffie looked up while bouncing around on Vincent's shoulders to see monolithic monsters rising from the growing crater. Then the Highwind was seen as it roared high above their heads as it fled the scene as well. Nothing was going right.

* * *

Vincent's pace did not lessen until he had carried Yuffie to the far outskirts of the northern continent.

Tired of being carried Yuffie's anger finally caught up with her.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN NOW!" she screamed.

Warily Vincent set her on her feet in front of him, looking at her trying to conceal the fact that he was a bit winded from the two hour sprint.

SLAP

"You son of a bitch!" she said after smacking clean across the cheek with much force.

Vincent eyes hardened in annoyance, "We do NOT have time for this Yuffie, our teammates are in danger!"

Vincent thought the mountain exploded? Now it was Yuffie's turn!

"First of all Vincent they are more than teammates, they are FRIENDS! Second when is the time then Vincent? I see a whole lot of standing around that we can be filling with some god damn conversation!"

"No Yuffie, not now," Vincent said with growing anger, "We have to start moving now, and find out where the Highwind went!"

Yuffie stared at Vincent with rage as tears began to stream down her face. He looked back at her with glowing red eyes.

"Whatever," she muttered darkly and then began to walk.

* * *

It had taken two days for Yuffie and Vincent to travel to Junon Harbor. It certainly did not take long to figure out where Avalanche was now that Rufus was using them as scapegoats over international television. The trip itself was less than pleasant under the circumstances. Vincent always figured if one day Yuffie shut her mouth he would be a lot happier. Now she just silently moved bitterly about, almost like him. Actually that was only when she was around him. He noticed if he wasn't in her immediate vicinity she acted normally.

Yuffie was oh so upset. The last two days of traveling with Vincent was just a constant reminder of well… him. The worst parts were the nights where she couldn't hold back the tears. She tried to weep as silently as she could, but she knew Vincent heard them even if he pretended not to. She needed someone to talk too, and after this little plan (which Vincent had told her and assumed she agreed to do) she would. Vincent was to clear the Highwind while she disguised herself to rendezvous with the escaping Avalanche members. She looked up when a gloved hand fell onto her shoulder. Vincent looked at her with his tired empty eyes. Oh god she still liked him, it wasn't fair!

"It is time to go," Vincent said softly.

Yuffie tried to squelch her feelings and respond for once. When she tried to opened her mouth a bubble of emotion welled into her throat and threatened to burst. So instead she began to walk towards the town, with Vincent trailing behind. Maybe she was beginning to understand why Vincent was always so silent.

* * *

At long last Tifa was found at the end of the actual Junon cannon with Scarlet. The Highwind, carefully piloted by Cid, rose up the end to catch the jumping Tifa safely. As she boarded the ship she was greeted by a green Yuffie, and Barret.

"Glad to have you back Boobs," Yuffie said choking on some puke.

Barret said nothing has he pulled Tifa onto the deck.

Tifa stood up testing her balance and instantly said, "We have to have a group meeting now!"

Avalanche was almost complete again, but after this last turn events they were beginning to break at the seams. The obvious lose of Cloud weighed on everyone's minds, but there was more. Vincent didn't betray it really, but Yuffie's attitude had taken a change for the worse. Tifa would have to talk to her soon and figure out what had happened. This time Tifa would carry the weight for the team.

Okay I hate to end this early, but I have to do a Spanish essay that was due on Thursday. For the record I suck at Spanish so I need to start early. If I get done with it quickly I will start the next chapter before I go to bed. Do you guys just start reading this paragraph thinking it is part of the story? And don't you just hate negative progress in relationships? Sorry again for the untimely update. I have the tired in my bones. In college do your homework, essays, and projects on that time. God I am so tired, I think I am going to sleep for an hour before I start Spanish…


	13. What is inside the Wall

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters places things, because Square-Enix does. Hahaha it always annoys me when people don't update, but I never really realized how easy it is to not at times. My spring break was godly, and I want more. Hahaha I forgot I was doing this. Sorry, if I don't update in a week or so, just review and I will remember and feel obliged to start writing

Cold Decency

Chapter Thirteen:

Yuffie sat dejectedly behind the ships boxing forcing back thoughts and the puke threatening to burst out. An ominous clanking noise was heard coming from the cockpit area. No one else's foot wear was that metallic. Yuffie scooted further behind the boxes hoping Vincent didn't know that she was here...

uh- urgg aff BLEAAACK

Yuffie looked at herself in horror when she realized that she had just barfed all over herself in her attempt to hide. She heard Vincent's boots now walking towards her, but she was far to embarrassed to look up and face him.

"Are you alright?" Vincent said softly with a hint of genuine concern.

"Just leave me alone," Yuffie forced out without crying as she tried to wipe away the vomit still on her mouth. If Cid saw the mess she made on his new toy he would _murder _her.

"You should clean up as much as you can before it dries on your clothes," Vincent said with all the tact in the world.

"I said get lost!" Yuffie yelled swinging a wild fist at Vincent who caught it with ease. She could feel the barf on her fist rubbing off onto his warm hand, and she wondered if that made her feel better or worse.

"There is a small bathroom on board the ship, go wash yourself off in the sink before you change your clothes," Vincent said flatly, "I will clean what is left here before Cid finds out."

* * *

Tifa walked briskly out of the cockpit room. Things were becoming stable again, so it was time to see what had happened between Yuffie and Vincent. Speak of the devil, Vincent was right there behind the boxes at the end of the walkway.

"Hey Vincent can I have a word with you?" Tifa asked nonchalantly.

Vincent looked up from his self appointed task. "I am sorry, but may we speak later? I am checking the cargo."

"Uh sure...," Tifa said, "Can you tell me where Yuffie is then please?"

"I believe she is in the lavatory," Vincent said dismissively turning back around blocking Tifa's view as to what he was doing.

"Thanks."

Tifa walked up the stairs skipping every other step and walked into the sleeping area. Four less then admirable looking cots lined each side of the wall. On the other end of the room was the door to the bathroom. She knocked on it lightly, but her metal gloves gave off a loud noise.

"I'll be out in a minute," Yuffie said obnoxiously. Yuffie examined herself in the mirror. All seemed to be in order. New clothes, any trace of barf was gone, and her barfy clothes were in a plastic bag. She waited a second longer to come out. It was so much harder to hate Vincent when he was still so nice to her. She stepped out of the cramped little bathroom and saw no one.

Tifa snickered to herself as she hung upside down above Yuffie by wrapping her legs around a pipe. Yuffie apparently had heard the snicker, but that was all part of Tifa's master plan. As Yuffie began to look up Tifa dropped down behind Yuffie and deftly bar armed Yuffie preventing resistance. "Tell me all you know about Valentine," Tifa hissed.

"AH YE GODS, what do you want from me Tifa?" Yuffie asked shaking slightly from the scare.

"I want to know what happened between you and Vincent," Tifa said with a somber expression.

* * *

Did they forget about his exceptional hearing? Vincent heard Yuffie start to tell Tifa what had transpired. It was not his place to eavesdrop, so he went out on to the deck outside. Why did he even have to be placed into this situation? The land passed quickly underneath him with a serene blur as the Highwind engines roared to itself in air.

* * *

"I don't get it though," Yuffie lamented, "he is still so gallant to me! Even an hour ago I barfed all over and got some on him by trying to hit him, and he still helped clean it up before anyone noticed!"

Tifa couldn't help but chuckle, "So thats why he was so blunt with me earlier."

"See what I mean!" Yuffie, "How can I not like him when he does so much to help me?"

"Yuffie, I know it is hard to have feelings for someone who might not emulate those feelings back," Tifa started obviously alluding to herself and Cloud, "but Vincent is a different case. Part of me thinks he actually does have some of those feelings for you, but he is a shattered soul. The way he handles everything and the look in his eyes, you know what I am talking about, he has experienced something terrible. He is scared of the intimate mental and physical contact you can potentially provide."

"Vincent scared?" said Yuffie who was blushing after Tifa mentioned the intimate part. "He always seems so in control, and impossible to be scared..."

"That is probably what he wants us to think," Tifa said, "Nobody likes have their fears or worries exploited."

"Thanks Tifa, are you sure you don't want to talk about anything as long as we worked through my problemos?" Yuffie grinned.

"Problemos? Me? Nope, none gotta go!" Tifa said laughing nervously as she bolted out of the room.

"I guess everyone is scared of something," Yuffie sighed.

* * *

Vincent looked over the deck of the Highwind with his human hand resting lightly on the railing. An ominous squeaking noise was heard coming towards him. No one else wore sneakers so... well no one else wore sneakers period. Within a matter of seconds Yuffie was standing next to Vincent. The roar of the Highwind would drown out any subtle conversation, and to Vincent's surprise Yuffie didn't say anything for a long time.

* * *

Tifa, Barret, and Cid sat in the conference room contemplating on what to do next.

"With the strange shield over the Northen crater we can't launch an offensive against Sephiroth yet," grumbled Barret.

"Yes, we need to find something powerful enough to break the barrier," said Tifa, "Maybe we should investigate the legendary materia."

"Right now I think we should assess the fucking damage around the world and help out if necessary," stated Cid with surprising composure, "I saw the Mideel area looking like a pile of shit fresh outta the ass!"

Tifa's nose wrinkled at the description, but responded, "I think Cid is right, we should help those in need first."

"Yeah, its high time Avalanche had a good reputation," cheered Barret.

* * *

Vincent held onto Yuffie's slender waist as she regurgitated her lunch over the ship. He supposed it only would have been a matter of time before the comfortable silence they had been sharing was ruined. When Yuffie was done he let go of her, but transitioned to taking up one of her hands in his own human hand. Silently he lead her over to the storage room where all of the food was kept.

"Here," he said simply handing her a napkin to wipe the sides of her mouth with. He began to set out pouring liquids into an empty cup.

"Vincent?" Yuffie started as she finished wiping her face.

Vincent didn't say anything while making whatever concoction he was, but he cocked his head a little to indicate he heard her.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Yuffie began to struggle with the words a little, "and I am sorry."

Vincent still didn't respond but he tensed a little as he got up to look through a box for another ingredient to whatever he was making.

"I'm sorry that I placed you in a position that you might be uncomfortable with right now," Yuffie blurted out trying to think of what to say next.

Vincent was still searching through the box, and any indication that he was even still listening was gone.

Yuffie continued though, "I still like you Vincent, and I think it would be alright if I knew more about you."

Vincent had found the ingredient he had been looking for in the box before she had said the last part, but his hands remained in the box and his head began to hang letting long rogue strands of hair cover his face. "You don't understand."

Yuffie felt anger rise, but she quickly subdued it when she realized that Vincent was scared. When she realized this it made him seem so vulnerable. The man who everyone saw as a cold wall was suddenly lain bare for her. "Of course I don't understand, you never tell me anything," she said softly.

Vincent got up and mechanically poured the last ingredient into the cup, and handed it over to Yuffie. "It will help your motion sickness."

Taking a big gulp Yuffie set the cup down coughing a little. "Tastes like crap!"

"I suppose it does," Vincent said. He awkwardly walked over to Yuffie and hugged her uncertainly.

Yuffie's heart did a jump for joy, it wasn't much but he was starting to open up. She hugged him tightly with all the comfort and encouragement she could muster. "I'm also sorry for getting barf on you."

Thats when she heard it. A low rumbling sound from Vincent's throat. Brief though it was, Vincent had laughed. She was about to say something when an even more shocking thing occurred. She felt a single warm tear hit her cheek, but it was not her own. In these last two seconds Vincent had shown so much emotion, for him anyways, that she felt like crying too. Instead she just held him tighter, and began idly running a hand through his hair as he quietly let tears that should have been shed over thirty years ago fall.

* * *

Avalanche exited from the Highwind and entered the outskirts of Mideel. The town as Cid said was torn apart. Tifa looked over the group. They were all tired. Not even so much physically, but mentally. Vincent stood stoic as ever, but Tifa noticed how close Yuffie stood next to him. She mentally hoped it had all worked out. "Well team lets begin helping people. We meet up here at sunset," Tifa said commandingly. With that the team dispersed into their own separate groups and began to help.

Tifa looked up at the sky. The sunset was beginning to come and Barret and her had only gotten so far with some of the towns folk on rebuilding a house. Jumping down from the roof framing she took of her Work gloves and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Tomorrow she would have to find a job where less men leered at her...

"Tifa!" Yuffie screamed running at breakneck speed towards the brunette.

Yuffie skidded to a halt breathing heavily from the dash.

"What is it Yuffie?" Tifa said gently. Much to her surprise Yuffie grabbed onto her wrist, and began sprinting again towards the hospital. Busting through the doors Tifa saw Vincent standing over someone in a wheelchair as he talked with the doctor. The person in the wheelchair was what made her heart stop though.

"CLOUD!"

Sorry again for the lag in update in time. Sure I could tell you about all the papers I have been doing, and all the late nights I have had. Lets be honest, I had time to update regardless. So I want to apologize, now give me a hug so I can begining letting the world in a little. For the record don't worry, Vincent isn't going to go on a crazy tangent where he laughs all the time and changes his clothes. In fact keep reading please! Heh, like I said up top just send a review telling me to get my shit in line and I will start writing. The last two review are what reminded me to write. The first one getting me halfway through before I left to eat something, and the second one to KO the chapter. Have a good day, and please give me feedback on what you think of the chapter.


	14. Too much drinking makes you blab

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters places things, because Square-Enix does. I hate expository writing and all that comes with it. It is 10am where I am, and I had my Expo Comp class at 8am. Can't think of a worst way to start the day than reading "Ron, I know you are capable of writing a decent paper... please consider taking some of this seriously..." and so on. That was a big research paper, and to be honest I got a D- on it. A tip to everyone making the jump between high school and college: College can be harder depending on how organized you are.

Cold Decency

Chapter Fourteen:

Cid was now in charge, and his persona emulated that feeling as he stood with his chest puffed looking out the window of the Highwind instead of nagging the pilots. And for a little bit it was just like that. Tifa had left them to personally watch over Cloud with an unwavering vigil. Much to Barret's disappointment Cid had been chosen as the replacement by Tifa. Avalanche didn't have much direction anymore. Searching for the large materia was more of a concept. Everyone on the ship just kind of sat around pondering the roles they had decided.

Vincent sat alone in the resting quarters on a worn down plain white cot. He sat alone and did nothing save scrutinizing the poor wall deep in thought. Avalanche needed to focus, but he was not the appointed leader. We should be finding a way to pierce Sephiroth's barrier. Why is Yuffie so willing to be close to me? I shouldn't have cried. Maybe Yuffie will be different. She certainly isn't like Lucrecia, and it doesn't seem like such a young soul could be capable of such deceit. What am I thinking, she robbed us blind at one point. What should I do? I shouldn't even be thinking about this with the way things are going now. It felt good to have someone carry my weight.

Cait Sith stood in the back of the pilots deck unmoving. A faint whir could be heard coming from inside Cait's giant mog as the well oiled machines waited for further command from Reeve.

Reeve sat bored behind his desk hoping for something to happen in Avalanche to give him a distraction from his paper work. Reeve old boy he thought, you are boring.

Yuffie sat in her usual spot behind the boxes thinking as her eyes darted from object to object. After Vincent had cleaned up my barf the other day it is probably the cleanest place on all of the stinky old Highwind. I hope Tifa is doing alright. Tifa freaked when she saw Cloud was in a vegetable state. She didn't have to shoo us all away though, Mideel still needed help. Oh well, not much for me to think about other than saving the world... and Vincent. Now that I have an honest crush on someone other than magazine heartthrobs (bleh my sister used to be obsessed with JTT, do all girls have magazine crushes in their preteens?) it makes me feel almost normal. All the other girls in Wutai were training to be proper women. More like proper morons. Yuffie Kisaragi wasn't going to be someones doll. Always a source of conflict too since Wutai men seem to find women good for only a handful of things. Very few women broke free from these bonds, and my mom was one. I miss her.

"All hands on the god damned deck!" blared Cid's voice over the intercom, "We have fucking some plans!"

* * *

Avalanche stood outside of the Pilot's bar in Rocket Town.

"You have got to be kidding me," Red XIII said silently.

"Shut your trap crotch licker, I think we should look for a fucking little inspiration in the bottom of a bottle!" Cid shouted with glee.

"I second that," Barret said gruffly as he already began walking in.

"I'll drink with you in spirit," Cait said as Reeve took out a drinking flask from his prim jacket.

"..." Vincent looked on with disapproval.

"Hey Cid?" Yuffie asked.

"What Brat?" Cid sighed exasperatedly, "You are not old enough to drink you little shit sneak."

"What?" Yuffie said surprised, "I was just going to ask why it is called _the Pilot's Bar _if you are the only pilot."

"Because I am a damn good pilot!" Cid said puffing out his chest as he took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Fat chance," Yuffie murmured under her breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?" Cid yelled.

"I said you suck, and I am looking for something else to do!" Yuffie said sticking out her tongue with a big smile.

"Whatever," Cid grumbled as he sauntered into the bar with Red XII following.

* * *

Vincent silently decided to follow Yuffie around, and she seemed to have a destination planned as she briskly made her way over to... the materia shop. He scanned it warily with his deep red eyes.

"It is closed Yuffie," Vincent said almost to quiet to hear.

"I guess," Yuffie sighed, "Thanks for not ditching me to drink."

"It is not my intention to be belligerent."

"Well I would be _if I was OLD enough_," Yuffie said mimicking no one in particular.

"If I remember correctly it is a lot more fun when you aren't supposed to be doing it," Vincent said looking up into the sky as if remembering something from long ago.

"Thats my whole philosophy, now get me some booze," Yuffie said demandingly.

"It would not be proper," Vincent said dryly looking back down into her pleading eyes.

"PLEASE, I have been real real good lately right?" Yuffie whined, "If I am old enough to undertake a quest on saving the world you think I would be able to drink a little."

"No," deadpanned Vincent.

"Oh you're real fun," grumbled Yuffie. She looked around the town. Nothing open save the bar. "So what do you want to do Mr. Arthur B. McNotcool?"

Vincent eyes widened at the new nickname. What to do indeed. Yuffie is just standing there staring at me... It is three in the morning, some of us should get sleep.

"We should go to Cid's house for sleep," Vincent said after a moment of deliberation.

* * *

Vincent had retired to a room long ago, and he probably wasn't even sleeping. Yuffie sat at the kitchen table very much awake, and very bored.

"Is Cid out drinking again?" Shera said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, everyone is," Yuffie pouted, "Well not Vincent."

"Oh, I see," Shera said with a small smile. "Well as long as they all secluded you, and Cid didn't even bother to tell me he was coming how about we have a little drink ourselves?"

"Are you serious?" Yuffie said surprised.

"I don't see why not, just don't tell your parents," Shera said as she reached into the cabinet and pulled out two wine glasses.

Vincent had been trying for the past hour to drown out the noises from the kitchen, until he heard some rather loud laughter. This is one of the reasons he didn't want to get the young ninja any alcohol. It is Shera's responsibility now he thought as he rolled over to face the door.

Yuffie was standing directly over him! He looked at her feet and saw she was wearing socks, and not those squeaky orange shoes.

"Heh, you were surprised... I am a ninja after all," Yuffie slurred as she fell suddenly on Vincent.

Her thin frame pressed up against his. This is the other reason he didn't want her to drink.

"You kids behave now," Shera said from the door, partly serious. A couple seconds later a click was heard as Shera went to bed.

"Yuffie, please sit up," Vincent calmly.

Yuffie tilted her head up on Vincent's chest so she could make eye contact with him. "But your so comfortable," she said as she tried to wrap her arms around his waist.

Vincent sighed and sat up. He then propped Yuffie up and watched as she leaned into him intently. "Shouldn't you be going to sleep Yuffie?"

"Nah I'm not tired, but I am curious..." Yuffie said eyes half shut.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, well you see, I am attracted to you," she paused and thought about how to word the next part, "but I don't think my dad will be attracted to you."

Vincent's eyes went slightly wider at that comment.

"NO! WAIT, I meant to say that I am not sure if he would be happy that I like you," Yuffie said belligerently.

Vincent didn't know how to respond to this. He didn't even know what his relationship with Yuffie was to him. It was alright though, Yuffie was drunk and she will talk the whole time without needed any feedback... ah the wonders of alcohol.

"I bet my mom would've like to have seen you," Yuffie mused, "She could seen what a real man looked like, instead of my old man."

Interesting thought Vincent, this is the first time Yuffie has mentioned her mother since the time she punched him in the nose.

"My mom was the best," Yuffie continued, "She always was there for me, and she made sure I could be who I wanted to be. Not some bozo in a kimono, but a real person with character."

She definitely has character mused Vincent as he looked down at Yuffie's head resting on his shoulder. As good as it feels to be comforted, it feels good to be her shoulder to lean on. Lucrecia had never really emulated true comfort. Her attraction was of less innocence. Vincent mistook her awkwardness about it for actual feelings for him though, and he tried for the first time in his life to open up to someone. Lucrecia in the end obviously wasn't interested. Now here is Yuffie, someone who honestly cares about me.

"My mom protected me to the very end," Yuffie said suddenly knocking Vincent out of his reverie, "When Shinra invaded."

She began to shiver slightly from the memory, and Vincent instinctively pulled her closer to him.

"Sephiroth was there," she said as tears began to brim in her eyes, "and the worst part is after he killed my mom... he saved my life!" Yuffie full out broke into tears as Vincent lifted her onto his lap, and hugged her against his chest.

This feels natural enough Vincent thought as his chin rested lightly on Yuffie's head. A few minutes later Yuffie's crying had died down, and she was asleep. He laid her gently down on the bed that he had been using. After he was sure she was comfortable he left the room, and sat at the kitchen table.

Another sunrise was watched by Vincent. Vincent also watched the rest of Avalanche stumble into the house and each fall asleep in random parts of the house. Shera was the first up, and she walked into the kitchen not at all surprised to see Vincent sitting there.

"Morning," she said nonchalantly.

Vincent nodded his head.

"Sorry if Yuffie's drinking caused any problems last night," Shera said as she shuffled around the cabinet for the teapot.

"No harm done," Vincent said without tone as he thought about how much worse Tifa was in comparison.

"Can I make you breakfast then?" Shera said pouring water into the teapot.

"No thank you," Vincent said monotonously as he got up without warning and walked out of the house.

Shera just shrugged as the water began to simmer.

Yuffie awoke with a start. Why am I still wearing my clothes? Better yet, where am I? Oh yeah, Vincent and I went back to Cid's house and Shera and I drank a little. What happened after that though? Wait, wasn't this the room Vincent went too? Note to self, find Vincent she thought as she stood up uncertainly. She fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling feeling a little sickness creep up. Note to self, drink less next time.

Okay, I think this will make a fine place to stop. Good and bad news everyone! And for once the good is better. Well, potentially anyways. The bad news is that this weekend (being May 7) I will be unable to write, because I am going to my native land in Illinois, so I won't be able to write. The good news is that after next week I am done with my first year of college, and will have all summer to be bored and update this story. Now let that sink in and please review. Review about my writing style, what you think is good or bad, what can be improved, and even though I probably won't take it seriously, what you might want to read. Hell, you can even review about nothing but how the weather is! Hope your weekend will be as fulfilling as mine promises to be!


	15. opening old wounds

Disclaimer: Guess what… Square-Enix is not owned by me.

Chapter 15:

Shera poked her head into the room she had left Yuffie in last night. Vincent had decided not to have tea, but she figured the young ninja would take to it better. For all rights and purposes Yuffie appeared to be asleep on her side. Shera walked up carefully holding the steaming cup of tea on the little tea plate. "Yuffie?" Shera's voice softly inquired.

"Let me DIE!" Yuffie said in a heaving tone, as she rolled onto her back slowly. A moan escaped her lips.

"Guess you had a little too much," Shera chuckled. She sat the tea down on the end table at the side of the couch next to Yuffie's head. Deciding it best give Yuffie some quiet, Shera crept out of the room.

Yuffie listened. She was alone, and only the gentle swish of an overhead fan could be heard. Testing her eyes she found the dim light to be a lot more appealing than ever before. Her nose smelled something acrid. Normally Yuffie would have something to sweeten her tea, hell LOTS of something to sweeten it, but right now it was appealing in her sickness. Grabbing the cup she poured the liquid down her throat.

Shera hummed to herself as she looked at the morning sky sipping her tea.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Maybe I should have stuck an ice cube in there first," sighed Shera with a slight smile.

Yuffie's throat was scolded for a couple of seconds, until she realized something else… "Oh right, the bitterness of plain tea makes me barf!" Yuffie said to herself. Vomit invaded her mouth as her cheeks puffed out.

Running for the bathroom she cleared the table Shera was sitting at, and busted into it to find Cid asleep in the bath tub.

"NO TIME, NO TIME!" screamed her brain as the strain of keeping the barf in became unbearable. Peeling up the toilet seat just in time she let loose a mighty stream that would make the Gaia's life streams jealous. Bowing to the porcelain god for just a few more minutes Yuffie felt a little better, and formulated the _plan_. "Brush my teeth, and then find Vincent!" she said resolutely.

"Shut your fucking mouth," murmured Cid rolling onto his stomach and covering his ears.

Yuffie smiled wickedly. Looks like I will have to do something else before I find Vincent.

Vincent sat on top of the inn at Rocket town once again. He had heard the initial scream just over ten minutes ago from Yuffie, but now Cid was screaming his lungs off for some reason. I should have been appointed as the team leader, Vincent thought as he saw Yuffie running at full speed from the house. After she looked around standing on her tiptoes (probably looking for me he thought), she headed towards the materia store. Vincent jumped down quickly, this was not good.

Yuffie scanned Rocket Town for the dark gunmen whom she had fallen for. She didn't see him in the streets so she decided to check the stores. Why not start at the materia store? As she walked with smirk her brain kept trying to figure why she felt like she shouldn't go in.

The smell of lacquered wood hit her nostrils first as she entered. A bucket of bargain materia sat in front with various common materia filling it. The walls of the store had the finer stuff lining it, and there was a glass case also serving as the checkout desk. Under the glass was the rarest materia the store had to offer, and reorganizing the materia was a fat man. Man that glass had been so easy to lift last time Yuffie thought. Oh wait a second…

The man behind the counter stood up with a grunt, and brushed off his knees. He looked up at Yuffie. "How may I help…," he started as his face became distorted with rage.

"Hello?" Yuffie said nervously backing her way to the door.

"Not so fast little girl!" the stout old man said pulling out a mastered ice. "Ice 3!"

The door was soon sealed shut with thick ice. "You will pay for making a fool of me!"

"Whatever chunky," Yuffie proclaimed regaining her composure, "I can take you any day materia or not."

"Not even you can run from this," the owner said as he reached into his back pocket. Before he could produce the mystery materia a thump was heard on the frozen over door.

"GET DOWN!" a dark eerie voice commanded from outside. Yuffie hit the deck, and not a second later a blast from Vincent's recovered Winchester ripped through the ice. Two more shots sounded off quickly after, and Vincent eloquently kicked in the tattered door.

"You again?" the fat man said confidently, "You will be first then!" Vincent watched as he pulled a red orb out of his back pocket. "You're not the devil, but prepare to meet him. HADES!"

Everything was black, and silent. Vincent stood in a space void to reality, alone. Four pillars shot up out of the darkness meeting with a circular floor. Whispers invaded Vincent's ears as a cloaked figure appeared with a black cauldron at the center of the floor. Any normal person would have screamed when the cloaked figure looked up revealing its macabre grin, but Vincent returned the level gaze and raised his gun. Before he could fire an insidious mist from the cauldron overtook him causing grievous wounds. Before Vincent recovered he found himself kneeling on the wood floor of the materia shop.

"Vincent?"

Vincent began to close his eyes involuntarily.

"Cure 2"

A warm feeling crossed into Vincent as the healing spell filled him. Looking up he saw Yuffie casting the spell from his fallen gun. A quick glance to the side revealed the knocked out store keeper. Yuffie smiled.

"Yeah, I knocked him out as soon as he cast on you," Yuffie stated matter-of-factly. "This cure Tifa had us buy at Icicle Inn is getting stronger, you know?"

Vincent didn't really answer the question; the answer after all was obvious. Instead he was curious about something else. "What did you do to Cid?"

"Why are you assuming it was me?" Yuffie said innocently as she helped Vincent to his feet and slung one of his arms over her shoulder to walk him.

"It seems logical, and I can walk just fine," Vincent said in his hypnotically monotone voice.

"Let me think I am helping you walk, and lets just say Cid got a cold shower for a wake up call," Yuffie explained as they started to walk back to Cid's.

"I am surprised you are not hung over," Vincent deadpanned.

"I was pretty bad, but I had some tea," Yuffie said, "Actually I am surprised it worked since I barfed it all up."

"Yuffie?" Vincent asked calmly.

"Yes?"

"You know it was the barfing that made you feel better, and the hung over feeling will return about twenty minutes later right?" he said cautiously.

As if on cue Yuffie dropped Vincent's arm and clutched her stomach. "Oh god I am going to fall!"

Vincent walked in the house carrying Yuffie piggy back style. Shera looked up from the table.

"Is everyone alright," Shera asked concerned, "I heard gunshots!"

"Everything is fine," Vincent said calmly as he led Yuffie to the bathroom.

As he entered he noticed the shower was still blasting cold water, and even more surprising Cid had fallen asleep with it hitting him. Loud snoring could be heard as Vincent turned his head away to let Yuffie barf. He had a hand on Yuffie's back rubbing it to ease some pain.

When everyone was awake and sober I have to give them some direction thought Vincent.

Yuffie got some water and brushed her teeth after she was done, and walked to find Vincent back on the couch she had fallen asleep on. "Hey Vincent, what did I say last night?"

Vincent eyed her as he weighed what he should say. "You told me Sephiroth saved you," he said softly.

Yuffie's stormy eyes began to tear, and she fell in to Vincent's arms rapping herself around him as hard as she could trying to squeeze it all away.

Hey everyone, sorry. I suppose I owe you an explanation. When I typed about me writing all summer, I thought I was stuck in Arizona again. However a last second thing had landed me at my homeland. I am here working 40 hours a week, and all my friends, and my girlfriend are here. Needless to say I am distracted just a little. Trying to do something for you guys. Sorry again. If it makes anyone feel any less worse I am enjoying being back to the point of tears.


	16. materia misshaps

Disclaimer: Guess what… Square-Enix is not owned by me.

Chapter 16:

Avalanche, or what was left of it, sat in the meeting room of the once again active Highwind. Cid sat at the top of the table, and he looked up at the ceiling as if he was going to receive guidance from some divine source. The rest of the team sat there, well except for Nanaki who paced about. Yuffie seemed to be the only one with no intent on having a confrontation with her brain, as she stretched out a rubber band with her two hands over and over again.

"I would love to help, but Scarlet isn't telling me anything anymore," Reeve (Cait Sith) said unhappily. As if to emphasize the point the big moogle rubbed a non-existent tear from its eye.

Vincent let his brain go over each reactor he knew of when he was a Turk, but little was coming up. "Rumors of the materia reactor next to Junon Harbor having exceedingly high outputs reached my ears," he said monotonously.

"That has become a phoenix's roost, and it is protected by rebels…," Cid said hesitantly, "but it is worth a check."

"Hold on!" Cait Sith said suddenly. Everyone looked to Cait Sith as the little black cat out his hand to his ear as if listening to something. "A large number of Shinra troops have been dispatched to the North Corel reactor for a top secret retrieval mission!" Cait Sith said, "I just overheard it through a phone tap I put up earlier."

Cid bolted out of his seat running to the cockpit while screaming, "FULL SPEED TO NORTH COREL JACKASSES!"

The team looked at the swinging door that Cid had just left from.

"Hold on to your fucking underpants!" Cid announced over the intercom, as the ship lurched unpleasantly.

Nanaki not wearing underpants, and not in a chair, could not hold on to anything and went sliding into a wall while he tried desperately to dig his claws into the floor to prevent any further sliding.

* * *

Vincent sat calmly behind everyone as the scenery sped past them at breakneck speed. They had managed to purge Shinra off the train containing the big materia, but now they just needed to stop it before it hit North Corel. He glanced at Cid, who was screaming to himself.

"MEDIEVAL PIECE OF SHIT TRANSPORTATION!" Cid screamed all the while pumping to levers back and forth.

Yuffie was screaming at Cid, "IF YOU DON"T STOP THIS TRAIN OLD MAN I WILL HAUNT YOU FROM THE GRAVE!"

"CID WILL BE DEAD TOO YUFFIE!" Barret pointed out shouting only to beat the roar of the train.

"BITE ME!" shouted Yuffie.

"WHAT!" Barret screamed honestly.

Yuffie put her hands up to her mouth to project…

Cid pulled hard on the two levers as the town became dangerously close.

"BITE-!" Yuffie was cut short as the train screeched to a halt and hit the barrier of North Corel. Having brought up her hands she wasn't bracing herself anymore, and she flew of the train.

"Yuffie?" a deep lustrous voice called out from the darkness.

Yuffie opened her eyes, only to close them quickly because a bright light was shining in her eyes.

"Yuffie?" that same hypnotizing low voice called out.

"God?" Yuffie said weakly, "Oh god, I am dead!"

Vincent looked at Yuffie, whose eyes were closed as she continued speaking.

"OH NO!" Yuffie said, "I was in the wrong religion! God, please don't cast me into Ifrit's fire. Leviathan and I are just friends **I swear**."

"Yuffie," Vincent said sternly as he reached over to the light switch and turned off the light.

Yuffie cautiously opened her eyes finding the dim room to be pleasant. She looked at Vincent looking skeptically at her.

"What happened?" Yuffie asked feeling a little dizzy.

"You were-" Vincent started.

"I got drunk again didn't I?" Yuffie interrupted, "Geez, thought I had learned that lesson already."

"No Yuffie," Vincent deadpanned, "You let go of your grip on the train to scream at Barret and you were flung off it into a flower stand. Luckily you were just knocked out."

"Oh, wow… I guess that's why I have this big bump on the back of my head," Yuffie grumbled as she rubbed the bump.

"I wish you would be more careful," Vincent said quietly as he sat back down in his chair which was placed next to the cot Yuffie was resting in.

Yuffie didn't know exactly what to make of this comment. Although she had gotten Vincent to open up a little, she didn't know how he truly felt. After all, it wasn't like they were kissing or anything _romantic_. At least the gesture showed genuine concern. "Hey Vincent where are we?"

"We are in the crews' quarters of the Highwind waiting for the rest of the team to get back from negotiating with the people guarding the Phoenix roost." said Vincent formally.

"So we got one of the big materia… cool," Yuffie said with a big smile.

Vincent regarded the comment with a probing look.

"I have no plans on stealing it!" Yuffie said a little hurt.

Vincent felt a pang in his inhuman heart, and awkwardly put his good hand on Yuffie's shoulder. "I am sorry if I insinuated that idea," he said softly.

"It is alright Vincent," Yuffie sighed, "After all I did steal from you guys once before, and trust is hard to gain."

"I will trust you Yuffie," Vincent said suddenly looking into her eyes.

Yuffie's heart leapt with joy, and her eyes welled with tears. She soon found her arms wrapped around Vincent's neck hugging him. "That means a lot to me," she said softly into his left ear, and she gave him a peck on the cheek to emphasize the point. Her cheeks turned bright red, but she had to keep telling herself he was scared as she was.

"Well isn't that the cutest goddamn thing?" laughed Cid who was standing in the doorway with a huge smirk.

Vincent bolted it up from his seat straight and rigid with a mask of cold emotionless ice.

"Shit, calm down vampire," Cid chuckled, "I don't give a damn about _it_; I just wanted to ask if you are a good strategist."

Vincent looked at Cid suspiciously and asked monotonously, "Why?"

Yuffie sat underneath the covers that she had thrown over her head and thought about how embarrassing it had been to be caught in that tender moment, and how much more embarrassing if it would have been her dad.

* * *

Yuffie stood behind Vincent as he had both palms flat on a shabby old map that was rolled out on an even shabbier wooden table. Vincent looked over the mountain side to figure out the best way to protect the roost. A large number of rebel soldiers stood on the other table waiting anxiously.

It had been decided that Shinra was moving just as quick as Avalanche was, so they would split up temporarily. Since Vincent was the best strategist, from his Turk days, he would take care of the roost. The rest of the team was off delivering the first huge materia to Cosmo Canyon for safe keeping, as well as to get information on where the other huge materia could be, and how to use the huge materia. For some reason or another that was unknown to the rest of the team Cid decided to have Yuffie stick with Vincent for this mission.

Vincent finally stood up straight no longer looking at the map and began to speak. Yuffie watched as Vincent mechanically began to assign each person a very specific spot to be, and how to set up the traps. "Leviathan," she thought, "he should be on a white horse with shining armor… or I guess a black horse with red armor would suit him better now." She decided that she should at least pay attention to some of the plans, so she snapped back to reality.

"Finally I want you three to flank the sides of groups A, B, and E," Vincent said in a tone that commanded attention. "This is **your** fight, **your** final battle to protect the phoenix."

The soldiers cheered, and their bravery was peaked as they ran out into the positions they were assigned.

"Hey Vincent, aren't we going to help them?" inquired Yuffie.

"As I said Yuffie, this is their battle, it would be improper for us to demean a lifetime of their hard work in front of them," Vincent stated quietly, "However I see no harm in providing some hidden support.

"Who ever said Vincent said had no compassion?" said Yuffie obviously impressed by Vincent.

"Someone said that?" Vincent asked.

* * *

The battle commenced as the Shinra soldiers began to march up the mountain in large numbers. Although the rebels were outnumbered Vincent had chosen wisely on where they were to be, and the battle was abouteven. With the traps placed expertly as well the Shinra were beginning to fall behind.

One rebel soldier had been showing signs of fatigue as he had been fighting many of Shinra's dogs, and a large soldier cornered him. The rebel was knocked to the ground and he closed his eyes anticipating death. After a few seconds of nothing happening the soldier opened his eye cautiously. The Shinra soldier was dead on the ground with a large gash in his back.

Yuffie caught her Crystal Cross with a satisfied smile. "We really could've done this alone."

Vincent didn't answer as he took aim with his Sniper CR. He saw a rebel fighting a loosing battle, so when the rebel swung desperately Vincent shot out the Shinra soldier's knee with expert aim. With the unnoticed advantage the rebel's slash fatally cleaved the Shinra soldier.

So the battle continued, and with Vincent and Yuffie's hidden protection there was few injuries and no deaths.

* * *

A party was thrown in the mountain base. Vincent would have preferred to have been gone by now, but he had to wait for Cid to come pick him and Yuffie up. He glanced over to where Yuffie was obviously enjoying herself. The victory to today led to acquiring another huge materia, and Yuffie had found a new summon materia.

"Hey cutie," said a rebel soldier to Yuffie.

Yuffie stopped dancing and assessed this man. He had obviously been drinking. "Sorry, not interested," she said as politely as she could and continued to dance.

"Oh come on now," pursued the soldier, "We don't get many good looking girls like you around here."

"Probably not, but that spooky guy over there happens to mean something to me," Yuffie said a little more sternly, "so, not interested."

"That stick in the mud?" laughed the drunken soldier, "He may be a decent strategist, but I doubt he could protect you as well as a good soldier like me." The rebel flexed his fairly tone and beefy muscles to prove his point.

"Is that so?" Vincent said darkly from behind the soldier.

The soldier flinched in surprise as he turned around to face Vincent. Well actually his eyes came up to about Vincent's mouth, but he was not deterred by this.

"Yeah, I think such a young pretty thing should be hanging out around a real man," said the soldier confidently.

"Thing?" said Vincent disgustedly to no one in particular.

The soldier took advantage of this, and quickly threw a well aimed punch for Vincent's jaw. Vincent quickly caught the fist with his golden gauntlet. Vincent remembered how he had crushed the gun that the materia shop owner had pulled on Yuffie in his gauntlet, so he showed mercy and squeezed hard enough only to break a few knuckles.

The soldier screamed out in pain, and his other hand grasped the crude ax strapped to his back.

"That is enough!" commanded a loudvoice.

The partying, and fight stopped immediately as the old man who led the Fort Condor rebels stepped out. "We owe these two people our lives and our victory."

"I just…," started the drunken rebel.

"Quiet Jason," the old man said, "Unbeknownst to you the man you intend to fight saved your life today."

Vincent let go of Jason's broken hand, and bowed in silent respect to the old man.

The old man chuckled and bowed back saying, "You seem as if you came from my generation with manners like that."

Yuffie watched as the whole scene played out. Wait, she never had found out how old Vincent was. Maybe she would be able to learn this now that she had been making progress with him.

For the rest of the night the victory party at Fort Condor continued, and Yuffie wasn't hit on anymore. Despite her best efforts though she could not get Vincent to dance.

At long last around one in the morning the Highwind arrived to pick them up.

CHAPTER FINISHED

Okay, I put up the little "chapter finished" to indicate that I am going to start rambling. This rambling though is going out to thank the people who make this terribly worthwhile. I think Kikyo's Killer deserves an honorable mention for sticking around since about chapter five, and reviewing regularly. After all I have had some long periods of not writingness. Also I thank the new reviewers who have recently read, and of course all the old ones as well. There has been some very generous reviews as of late too, and I am touched. I will strive to not let my head get big and become complacent with the level of writing I turn out now. I write to improve, and for all of you.


	17. Happy Birthday take 2

Disclaimer: Guess what… Square-Enix is not owned by me.

Chapter 17:

Two huge materia, marvel at their ….uh hugeness. Yuffie kept thinking about them as she curiously held one. She concentrated her body and tried to cast whatever spell the huge material contained.

"WHY WON"T IT DO ANYTHING?" she screamed.

A strong hand gently lifted the huge materia Yuffie was squeezing out of her tenuous grasp.

"If they have a purpose I am sure we will discover it when we are supposed to," Vincent said placing the huge materia back in its rightful position adjacent to the other one.

"No materia has been too much for me to handle though!" Yuffie whined as she pawed at the floating chunks of condensed mako.

"Although you are more than anyone can handle," Nanaki said as he sauntered into the room, "You should be more careful when in my grandpa's room."

"Don't act like you're so big Red, by my count you are just a teenager like me," Yuffie said indignantly.

"That may be, but I have walked this planet longer than any other member of Avalanche!" Nanaki growled as he crept out of the room, obviously annoyed at being confronted by his biological age.

Vincent shifted uncomfortably at the last comment. He began to walk out of the room silently as possible.

"I saw that!" Yuffie said demandingly, "You look uncomfortable about something MISTER Valentine."

Vincent didn't respond as he took one glance back at Yuffie, effectively stalling her thoughts, as he slipped away.

Yuffie stood now rooted to the ground. His rigid countenance belayed so much emotion, but his eyes showed so much pain. She sighed softly as she went out the door into the room Red XIII had gone. Avalanche was all in there with the exception of Vincent.

"You damn well may have been alive the longest, but technically I am the oldest of the fucking group." Cid boasted heartily.

"I am probably the most civilized," laughed Cait Sith. Reeve straightened out his tie at Shinra to visually prove his point to no one.

"You pansies are forgettin the most important thing," Barret boasted, "**_Maturity._**"

"You have to be shitting me," Cid said.

"Oh yeah, who is taking care of a child?" Barret said proudly.

"Well, where the hell is she?" Cid countered.

Barret turned red with anger, "I was responsible enough not to bring her on this dangerous mission, THAT'S WHERE!"

"None of you are definitely the coolest of the group," Yuffie said skeptically.

Everyone was on edge, and in unison yelled, "GET OUT!"

Yuffie walked around boring old Cosmo Canyon for awhile kicking small stones. The sun was beginning to set, and the mountains were becoming alive with vibrant shades of red. As the sun sunk lower the sky turned a violent shade of purple. Maybe if I was a little older or more mature I would look at this spectacle of nature a little longer thought Yuffie. Being a teenager blows. I am always confused, and nobody understands me. At least I won't be a teenager for as many years as Red will. With that thought a smile crept onto her face.

Vincent looked at his one good hand. It was smooth, tight, and powerful. Not at all what hand really should like. By now it should be showing signs of decay. He dismissed the thoughts that plagued his tired mind, and slipped a glove back over his hand. Then he reached into one of his hidden pockets to retrieve a slender box. He ran his thumb idly over it for a second. Whatever brilliant shade of purple that had stretched across the skies had now turned into a deep blue. It is time to return to the group he thought as he put the box back into the folds of his attire. Tomorrow ought to be interesting Vincent thought as he made his way up Cosmo Canyon.

Morning drifted into to Cosmo Canyon at a lazy pace, and Avalanche was in no hurry to wake up. One by one each member gathered around the dining room table at the inn. Luckily visitors to Cosmo Canyon were rare so they were the only guests. Yuffie came out last yawning heavily.

"Morning sunshine," Barret said sarcastically.

"If not for Cait Sith yelling through his microphone I wouldn't even be awake yet," Yuffie grumbled giving Cait Sith a death glare.

"I wanted to shout up to Red XIII that breakfast was ready, please don't kill me!" Cait Sith squeaked hiding behind his moogle.

"I guess we can take you out of the running for most civilized," laughed Barret.

"Alright crew lets get our shit in line," Cid commanded, "First off, is everyone here?"

All of the remaining members of Avalanche were present and accounted for, eating greedily at the breakfast placed before them. Of course the one exception was Vincent, who stood quietly in the corner.

"As your active leader, I call fucking shots," Cid said, "and I think we should check up on those lovebirds in Mideel."

Yuffie stopped eating, and watched Cid continue to talk. She heard his first announcement, but what he was saying now seemed pointless and boring. Now she was thinking about poor Tifa. Watching over Cloud's comatose butt. She wasn't sure, but Cloud seemed to be infatuated with Aeris still. Aeris… I miss Aeris. She looked up from her plate to see all of Avalanche staring at her.

"Well Yuffie, what is your opinion on the chocobo situation?" Red asked after waiting a second.

Oh god how did it get the Avalanche meeting get to chocobos? Think fast Yuffie. Crap, they are still staring at me… think faster.

"I think we should rely on them as a food source in times of dire need?" Yuffie said quietly.

Barret choked on his bacon upon hearing this. Everyone looked horrified.

"Uh just kidding?" Yuffie said sheepishly.

The Highwind slowed as it made its final descent to the ground. Cid found it best to put an expensive lock onto the chocobo stables, and have to the team walk through the forest instead of using the birds.

The group made their way through in a line with Vincent in back behind Yuffie. He could sense her impatience on waiting to see Tifa. His claw was outside of his cape for once, and the gloved hand was inside the folds resting against the slender box hidden inside the cape. He sighed impatiently to himself. About twenty minutes of trekking through the jungle and the town of Mideel were visible. The town still had a fair amount of people, and restoration was going quicker than expected. Although parts were still in ruin everyone had a basic hut made. The huts rested around the frames of what would be their actual houses one day. The hospital which had been spared almost completely from the destruction rested at the end of town. Yuffie skipped into a run when they reached the border of town and made a mad dash into the hospital.

About two minutes later the rest of the team entered the room. To see a morose and tired looking Tifa feeding Cloud a bowl of soup as Yuffie braided Tifa's long brown hair.

Cid was the first to speak, "Hey Boobs, you holdin' up okay?"

"Yes, I am fine," Tifa said with a weak smile and moist eyes.

"Anything we can do for you Tifa?" Barret said with concern almost akin to a father.

"Just make sure the planet is saved," Tifa said closing as a tear rolled down her cheek, as her smile grew bigger, "but you have to hurry."

"We just got here though!" complained Yuffie dropping Tifa's hair as the braid half unraveled.

Tifa put down the soup and turned to hug Yuffie softly, and then patted her back in the direction of the door where the rest of the team stood. And so with that the team each said their goodbyes. Vincent was the last one out and he stood silent for a second. He did a proper bow and said, "Take care of yourself."

"Take care of Yuffie," Tifa said, and thought, "because she is trying to take care of you."

With that Vincent left the hospital. Yuffie had been waiting outside the door for him and began to walk next to him with her hands on the back of her head so her elbows were above her shoulders. She was obviously unhappy with the short amount of time she got to be with Tifa. After all she was now the only female on the team, and a teenager at that. Maybe it is time to surprise her thought Vincent.

Just then a surprise different than the one Vincent had planned reared its ugly head. A dark shadow suddenly covered Mideel. Avalanche stopped and looked up to the sky to see an angry Ultima Weapon diving towards them.

The team swarmed the giant weapon steering it away from the town as it flew angrily about launching devastating attacks. Yuffie's Crystal Cross was stuck in the outer layer of the weapon's thick skin. Vincent aimed at the shuriken, and fired pushing it under the flesh. The weapon let out a enraged roar as it scrapped the shuriken away, and flew off under a heavy torrent of spells. Before it left it turned and sent an ultima beam into the heart of the town.

Tifa came out wheeling Cloud as fast as she could to safety, but she was getting caught up in the earthquake. As Avalanche made a desperate attempt to reach her she fell into one of the larger cracks within the ground into a pool of neon green mako.

"No!" screamed Yuffie," who was being held back by Vincent, "Save them Vincent, do something!"

Vincent just crushed Yuffie to him as she cried. He began to run his fingers through her hair hoping to comfort her more.

Avalanche sat in clustered groups around the fault line in which Tifa, and Cloud had been engulfed. Yuffie and Vincent sat the furthest away. Yuffie just wanted to be alone, and Vincent was to stubborn to let her be.

"Yuffie," Vincent said cautiously.

Yuffie looked at him with tired eyes, but did not respond.

"This might not be the best time," Vincent said quietly, "but it is your birthday. I remember what you told me in the temple of the Ancients." He took out the slender box from his cape and handed it to her.

Yuffie took the box and opened it to find a new bandanna. It was much like her old one, but it was red like Vincent's and instead of having just her royal symbol on it it had the symbol for true strength.

"Your's was looking a little old, so I had this custom ordered from Wutai while we were in Rocket Town." Vincent explained softly.

"Thank you so much Vincent," Yuffie said as she began to cry again. She hugged Vincent wrapping her arms around his neck.

When she let go she gave him a peck on the cheek. A mistake, for as soon as she did a loud whooping noise came from Cid.

"Yuffie, and Vincent sitting a tree..." Cid began.

Vincent sat there petrified, but Yuffie stood up and started yelling.

"You had better stop that RIGHT now old man!"

Cid's smile only grew bigger, "K- I- S- S- I N..."

The mako pool let out a loud whine as mako flew up.

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Cid.

When the mako had died down the whole team gasped when they saw

Cloud holding Tifa as they lay there smiling.

Chapter Finished Okay, I am back in Phoenix, soon to be in Tucson. Sorry it took me a bit. Hope you all had as good as a summer as I did. Please review if you have the time, and thanks for your patience.


	18. Left Behind

Disclaimer: Guess what… Square-Enix is not owned by me.

Chapter 18:

Just like that they were all one big happy family again, and even though Aeris was dead it was almost like her spirit lingered close by each one of them. Tifa and Cloud had returned, and with a necessary shower for both of them Avalanche gathered to begin the final planning. Cloud spoke and the team listened. Cid seemed almost happy at being relieved from command. The team sat silently with undaunted interest as Cloud and Tifa summed up all too briefly of what happened while they were submerged in the turbulent life stream.

Cloud began rapping up, "So, long story short I am sorry for the grief I caused, and-"

"Oh for Christ's sake Cloud lets hurry up, and hear you say 'lets mosey', or some stupid shit like that!" Cid interrupted.

Tifa kicked Cid in the shin, effectively stopping any more interruptions.

"Lets mosey," Cloud said with confidence fitting of a leader.

While the airship headed towards Junon Harbor to pick up the third huge materia, the team dispersed about the ship as usual.

"I am so glad you're alive Tifa!" Yuffie cried squeezing the life out of Tifa with a bear hug that could rival Barret's.

"Yuffie," Tifa coughed, "You're killing me!"

"Oops sorry Tifa," Yuffie said with a sheepish smile as she let go.

Tifa took a second bringing her hand to her chest to slow her heart and steady her breathing. Looking at Yuffie with a smile she noticed something different. "Since when did you have a red bandanna Yuffie?"

"Oh, uh Vincent gave it to me," Yuffie said still cautious to speak of her and Vincent even though Tifa pretty much knew everything. Hell, Tifa had helped start the whole thing. Also she didn't tell anyone else it was her birthday, so she kept her mouth shut. She probably would've made a ruckus about it if there hadn't been so many calamitous events occurring.

"That's sweet Yuffie," Tifa said half-heartedly.

"That's it?" Yuffie inquired, "You aren't going to gush and embarrass me?"

Tifa chuckled, "To be honest Yuffie I don't have the energy to heckle you right now."

"Are you and Cloud okay now?" Yuffie asked.

"We were always okay Yuffie," Tifa said trying to avoid talking about it.

"You know what I mean," Yuffie interjected, "Are you two... you know... hot for each other?"

"Oh god, is that what I am like?" Tifa said collapsing on to a cot trying not to laugh.

Yuffie blushed, apparently she wasn't as good at picking at other people's relationships.

"I don't know what Cloud thinks of me in those regards Yuffie," Tifa sighed as she rolled onto her side to face the wall.

"But you like him right?" Yuffie said sitting on a cot on the other side of the tiny room.

"Yes," Tifa said.

"Vincent," Cloud said to catch the dark man's attention. Vincent went outside to watch the world move under them while the roar of the propellers drowned out conversations. Cloud followed him intently though. So he turned to meet the sword man. The last time he saw him standing wasn't pleasant. Granted it was Jenova that placed the quandary upon him, but he still could not shake the vivid memory of Yuffie crying as Cloud's face held a demonic lording grin. So he didn't say anything, and waited for Cloud to speak.

Cloud hesitated, "Right," and then began, "I want to apologize, and say thank you. You took care of the team when I couldn't and I wasn't able to stop Jenova from controlling my actions."

A few seconds passed as Vincent's hair flowed with the wind, and Cloud's hardly moved at all. Vincent scanned Cloud's eyes for the sincerity to back up the apology.

"I accept your apology," Vincent said affirmatively, "and you need not thank me."

Cloud just smiled and shrugged, being used to the aloof man's nature. "Either way Vincent, thank you." With that Cloud turned and walked back through the door he came.

After about twenty more minutes in the air the ship had landed into Junon Harbor. It was decided that Cloud, Tifa, and Cait Sith would infiltrate the submarine base.

Yuffie impatiently kicked at the larger pebbles along the meager shoreline of the impoverished section of Junon. Priscilla was at the beach too, hanging around Yuffie only because Yuffie knew Cloud.

"...And then we are going to get married!" Priscilla squealed jumping around.

"That's great," muttered Yuffie.

"It's a good thing he found me," Priscilla beamed, "Do you have someone special?"

Yuffie turned around with an evil smile thinking about Vincent. "Yep, and he is a dark scary man."

"That sounds gross," commented Priscilla wrinkling her nose.

"Does it?" said a velvet baritone voice from the stairs leading to the beach.

Yuffie and Priscilla both swirled around to see Vincent walking towards them. His cape flowed around him, except for the part which covered the claw, which made him look more intimidating. It almost seemed glued to cover the appendage. Even though he wasn't trying, he certainly did look dark and scary.

Priscilla, who had been saved before Vincent joined the team yelped in fear. "Save me Cloud!"

Vincent stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it. Cloud saved her awhile back, and she is his little girlfriend," Yuffie tried to explain quickly as her blush faded from being caught calling him dark and scary.

"He is my future husband!" Priscilla squealed.

Vincent's eyebrow raised further. He then walked over to Yuffie who was trying desperately not to laugh and shatter the young girl's dreams. "You should eat something."

"HE'S GOING TO SUCK OUR BLOOD!" Priscilla screamed at the top of her lungs.

Yuffie broke out into feverish laughter as Vincent tried not to let the annoying accusation get to him.

"That sounded strangely familiar," muttered Vincent loud enough for Yuffie to hear, and began walking towards a small fish restaurant.

"Hey!" Yuffie said defensively running to catch up to Vincent's retreating form.

"Those people are weird," said Priscilla to herself as she watched them enter the restaurant.

The restaurant immediately assaulted Yuffie's nostrils. It smelled of smoke and dry wood. The smoke carried the smell of grilled fish. It wasn't necessarily a bad smell, but it wasn't a smell she wanted to know on a regular basis. It was just like the fish restaurants on the borders of Wutai where low wage workers went to forget about their lives. Vincent walked down to the end of the bar area and took a seat on a stool. She walked over to the stool next to him, and even though it wasn't too high off the ground she still put her hand on Vincent's shoulder to boost herself onto it. A tired old man behind the counter walked up to them and nodded to indicate he was ready to take their order.

"Uh, I don't know what I want," Yuffie said caught off guard.

The old man looked to Vincent.

"Give us your two best catches, a glass of merlot, and what ever she wants to drink," Vincent said mechanically.

"I will have a glass of," Yuffie stumbled pronouncing the next part,"merlot too."

"Are you old enough little missy?" questioned the old man with a kind old smile.

"I don't know?" Yuffie said honestly.

"She is mature enough," Vincent said suddenly casually slipping down enough gil to include everything ordered and a generous tip.

The old man laughed softly, "As long as you take care of her." He ducked down and brought out two surprisingly nice wine glasses and a bottle of old merlot. He poured the deep red wine gently into the glasses. After placing the drinks in front of Vincent and Yuffie he walked back into the kitchen area.

"Is this alcohol?" Yuffie said surprised. Vincent just nodded and took an elegant sip from his glass. "Thank you," she said appreciatively as she tried to imitate his style of drinking.

The old timer brought the fish out about ten minutes later, and refilled the glasses insisting it was on the house. The fish was surprisingly good, and the merlot augmented the flavor. Vincent ate only about a fourth of his dish before he put the rest of the fillet on Yuffie's plate, which she happily took. When she thought about it, it had been awhile since she had eaten a whole meal. It made her happy to know Vincent was looking out for her like he was. The old man had retired to another room, so when Yuffie and Vincent left Vincent left a little more gil underneath his wine glass.

"Thank you Vincent," Yuffie said honestly, giving a him tight hug around the waist. He didn't respond nor did she expect him to. Instead he just hugged her back, and when he let go she craned up her neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

The team rendezvoused a couple hours later with a new huge materia to add to the collection. Yuffie was glad that the merlot didn't make her super drunk like whatever Shera had poured. A nice feeling of warmth had taken over instead as she danced around holding the new large materia, and Cloud had given her some Leviathan scales he had found. Those were are rare commodity indeed, and were worth a fortune in Wutai.

Everyone was happy again except for Cid. Apparently the space program was to be revived to stop meteor, and he was damned if anyone else was going to pilot the first expedition into space. The Highwind made record time back to Rocket town. Cloud and Tifa stuck with Cid out of pure worry as he hustled his way into the spacecraft.

The rest of the team watched in awe as the shuttle hurtled towards the sky. Yuffie secretly thanked leviathan for not being on the the shuttle, she could only try to imagine the nausea that would come along with that kind of flying.

"Incredible...," murmured Barret.

"Yes, despite the evil actions of Shinra, the company still has done many great things for mankind," Cait Sith/Reed said with a tint of pride in his voice.

"Are these advances worth complete annihilation?" questioned Nanaki.

Reeve did not answer that question, but Cait Sith bowed his head in a sad manner.

After the shuttle disappeared into the sky the team headed towards Cid's house to visit Shera. She invited them in and made them tea, but it was obvious that she was scared for Cid. Avalanche each said words of encouragement, especially Barret. As more time passed it became very late at night, but nobody slept. Yuffie was sleeping on the couch that Vincent had last time they were here.

"Where is Vincent?" thought Yuffie.

The sky was magnificently clear unlike the first time Vincent sat pondering on the roof of the inn when he had been awoken. The meteor added an unnatural tint of red throughout the sky. Whether Vincent revealed it or not he felt a strange emotion. Instead of the cold obligation that usually came with working with a team he was genuinely worried about his teammates in space. They're reluctance to waver in the face of hardship, the troublesome amount of trust and concern they placed in one another. It was more like a group of friends playing a game than a group of people with individual hardships haphazardly working together to fix their own problems, and the world along with them. Of course Yuffie presented an even more interesting dilemma.

"Hi Vincent!" Yuffie chirped from behind him.

Caught off guard while thinking... he still should have been able to hear her. " She is getting better at sneaking around," mused Vincent.

"Mind if I sit here with you?" said Yuffie, who sat down next to him before he could reply. A comfortable silence permeated the air as Yuffie tried to distinguish exactly where Vincent's eyes were fixed.

After a couple of moments Vincent hooked his arm around Yuffie and scooted her over to his body so she leaned against him. "See?" he thought to himself, "These emotions and actions are highly irregular." It felt nice to have her leaning on him though, and that feeling won over his barrier. He could sense he glance toward his face now, and he suddenly wished he didn't spur anything too far. As she began to lean towards him with her head a brilliant flash overtook the sky.

"Whats happening?" yelled Yuffie as Vincent covered her face under his cloak, and turned away from the sky. He glanced through the blinding light and saw the meteor still approaching even with the pieces that separated with the explosion.

In the morning a escape pod land slightly out of Rocket town, and Cid, Tifa, and Cloud were recovered with minimal injury. Nestled safely within Cid's arms was the last huge materia, and on his face was a large stupid grin.

A small party was held at the gathering of all of the large materia, and also for Cid's adventure into space. For a few hours the impending doom was forgotten, and Avalanche relaxed, and enjoyed themselves.

Vincent did not partake in the festivities, but contented himself by being around this strange group of people. All who were suffering, but still seemed happy.

Hi guys... Yeah it has been awhile hasn't it? The last update I think came at the butt end of August. Geez. I started the first half of this chapter in September, but a couple things happened. A couple LARGE things that put off writing on a massive scale. To be honest they didn't **completely** clear up for the better until a little after Christmas. Sorry for making you wait. I hope to work on this story and finish up sometime before June. There is at least 5 chapters worth left. Sorry again, and have a good day.


	19. Dawn of Terror

Disclaimer: Square-Enix was once called Squaresoft, and Enix… but they combined their power destroying any chance I had of buying either of them.

Chapter 19:

Vincent and Cloud left with Nanaki to deliver the large materia to Cosmo Canyon where Bugenhagen waited patiently.

"Hohoho amazing relics of our planet," crowed Bugenhagen as he bobbed around looking at each one briefly. "I believe it is now time for me to accompany your team to the Forgotten City."

Cloud flinched inwardly upon hearing the place in which Aeris had died. "Does it have to do with this key thing we found underwater?" Cloud said recovering as he held out a staff like object.

"Exactly," Bugenhagen exclaimed, "It may be the very thing to stop meteor from destroying the planet. However we should not waste anymore time, I can hear the echoes of the planet urging us onward!" Without Bugenhagen floated creepily up and out of his house towards the Highwind.

Vincent, Cloud, and Nanaki all returned to the ship a couple minutes after Bugenhagen had gotten there. He was humming loudly to himself as he looked around the ship at every little detail. Nanaki ran off after his grandpa, and Cloud left to go up to the bridge. Vincent stood quietly for a second, and turned around to where Yuffie was hiding behind the boxes trying her best not to barf.

"Hey Vinny, what's up?" Yuffie said nonchalantly as she struggled not to reveal her sickness to this dark man.

"Do you need something for your motion sickness?" Vincent deadpanned. He was slightly amused despite the poor girl's best attempts.

"I am not feeling barfy…," Yuffie paused for a moment and wished she hadn't used such a childish word, after all she was seventeen now. Her red bandana from Vincent proved that. "It is just Red's grandpa… he kinda creeps me out with his floating." Even though she was lying about why she was sick, it was true. It always bugged the hell out of her when she watched Bugenhagen move about eerily with no legs.

Vincent just raised an eyebrow in surprise, but when he thought about it he was a little suspicious himself of the old man.

* * *

The Highwind hovered over the outskirts of the Forgotten City ominously. On board Avalanche went over the final details of the mission. All they had to do was escort Bugenhagen to activate the Key of the Ancients so they could recover the holy materia which had been once carefully tied to Aeris' bow.

"Hey Vincent?" Yuffie said tugging on Vincent's dragging cape.

Vincent ignored Yuffie, who was being her carefree self. He was busy ruminating on a presence he had been feeling lately. It was soft and weak, but he felt it, a familiar presence. A woman he called Lucrecia.

"Hey Vincent?" Yuffie tried again without victory. "Hey Vincent?"

Vincent was jarred out of his thoughts as he turned around quickly to face Yuffie. He didn't say anything; instead he waited for her to speak.

Knowing she _finally_ had his attention Yuffie smiled as cute as she thought she could, "Do you think we can go somewhere else while the rest of the team does the key thing?"

Vincent stared for a second or two and monotonously replied, "No."

"Why not, I don't want to be here," Yuffie said her supposedly ace in the hole smile vanishing.

"It is important that the whole team bears witness so each of us are able to carry out whatever we need to if a should comrade fall," Vincent said mechanically, obviously quoting some manual he had learned to live in his earlier days.

"But it reminds me of her, and him!" panicked Yuffie. She kept seeing Sephiroth falling from the sky and impaling Aeris. She also remembered her interfering with Vincent's plan to stop Cloud from killing Aeris. Yuffie felt like she was going to spill over with emotion if she was in the room any longer.

Vincent placed his hand and claw on Yuffie's slender shoulders. "Yuffie, it is important you face these fears now. They may haunt you forever if you don't." Vincent paused for a moment as he reflected upon his current state. He was trying to fix himself though, wasn't he? "Everyone else here is probably experiencing the same feelings you are Yuffie, so be strong and keep going."

"You're right," Yuffie sniffed as a tear began rolling down her eye, "I am sorry."

"It is alright, but we have to hurry," Vincent said tenderly.

Their interlude had allowed for them to fall behind from the rest of the team, so they began to walk hurriedly to catch up.

"Hey Vincent?"

Vincent sighed, "Yes?"

"I think you just spoke longer than ever before just now," Yuffie said with a big smile on her face.

Vincent rolled his eyes while shaking his head, as he continued to walk.

After a few frustrating moments of trying to figure out how to work the Ancient's technology Bugenhagen laughed when an image appeared showing the location of the holy materia.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Bugenhagen cheered, "The holy materia has already been activated."

"Does this mean everything will be alright?" Reeve (Cait Sith) asked hopefully.

"Not quite, it seems something is blocking holy from fulfilling its summoning," Bugenhagen said as though it didn't matter.

Cloud made a movement to ask a question when a dreadful voice rang through his head, "I will not holy pass."

"Sephiroth!" screamed Cloud as he lunged forward at nothing. He would have fallen to his knees if Tifa and Barret hadn't caught him right away.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Tifa said with the utmost concern.

"Yes, it was Sephiroth," Cloud grimaced as he got to his feet, "He is responsible for preventing holy, and he has challenged us."

As if on cue the ground started to shake knocking everyone to the ground (except floaty McNo Legs). Reeves voice rang the Cait Sith's megaphone, "A weapon has appeared close to our location, and his making his way to Midgar."

"We have to stop it before it kills anyone," Cloud said sternly, "Get back to the ship and prepare for battle."

Yuffie kipped to her feet and started running to get to the ship, but she stopped when she saw Vincent standing still staring at a picture carved into one of the strange walls. "Vincent, we have to hurry!" She came up and shook Vincent, but he didn't move. He seemed to be entranced by a picture of some kind of demon. Yuffie looked at it briefly, kind of manlike, but with wings and a demonic face. It towered over carvings that looked like tormented people. Strange, but not important enough to be gawking at at the moment. "Vincent!"

Vincent snapped out of it this time, and his face looked perplexed and sad. "I am sorry Yuffie; I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine Vincent, but we have to go," Yuffie said concerned at Vincent's behavior. She found her self picked up by Vincent, and before she knew it he was running full throttle towards the Highwind. He managed to catch up to the team surprisingly fast.

As the team flew to face Diamond Weapon, Vincent felt Lucrecia's presence again.

The fight was in Avalanches hands, and Yuffie had even procured herself a new weapon when Diamond directed its attention towards Shinra headquarters, and launched an energy volley right before the Sister Ray let loose a concentrated beam of mako penetrating Diamonds skull.

"Holy shit," Barret managed to mutter as he stared with hatred at the Sister Ray.

"We have a problem!" Reeve announced. "Hojo is controlling the sister Ray, and it looks like he intends to use it again. We have to stop him."

"I think we have another fucking problem," Cid said quietly. The rest of the team turned to see what Cid was worried about. In the sky another weapon was flying straight towards them. "Everyone on the god damn ship now!"

Luckily Avalanche lifted off before Ultima weapon had managed to attack, and it seemed that it wasn't going after them anymore.

"We need to take care of both problems now," Cloud said with both hands on the railing on the main deck of the Highwind. "I need a team of three to stop Hojo; the rest of us will fight the new weapon."

"I must fight Hojo," Vincent said with rage before anyone else could react.

"I need to pilot the ship to fight the new son of a bitch," Cid said crassly.

"I will go with Vincent," Yuffie chimed in jumping to stand next to him.

"As much as I want a peace of Hojo, it would appear the weapon was heading towards Cosmo Canyon, and protecting my home comes first," said Nanaki.

"Then it is only fitting I go to help fight Hojo, to protect Midgar," said Reeve gravely.

"Alright, for those of you going to Midgar get on parachutes, because we don't have time to land." Cloud yelled.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Yuffie said ('oh Leviathan' took long for her to say when she was scared) as she stood not ready to jump.

Vincent had a hard look on his face as he stood on the edge of the railing. Knowing Yuffie was having second thoughts, he simply grabbed her and tossed her over the railing as he jumped after her.

Cait Sith jumped doing flips, but what did it matter since Reeve really couldn't be hurt.

Vincent was falling next to Yuffie as she cursed his name, and he pulled her chord and pushed away from her to pull his own chord a safe distance away.

They had landed a little off course, but luckily they had landed in close proximity to one another. After Vincent got Yuffie to stop kissing the ground they headed to the train tracks. Vincent walked like a possessed man. Reeve was going to direct them with the map he had pulled out of his desk, but Vincent seemed to know the way.

"Stop where you are!" rang out Elena's voice.

"You may get hurt if you don't comply," Reno said tapping his night stick on his shoulder.

Reno, Rude, and Elena stood in there way.

"Is there any reason to fight us when the President could be dying in the wake of Diamond," questioned Reeve quickly.

The Turks stopped to contemplate this and with a quick nod they all began to exit quickly.

"We weren't in the mood to fight you anyways," shouted Reno. Actually all three of them definitely weren't once they had seen Vincent's glowing red eyes, which seemed to emanate more anger than when they had seen him transform in Wutai.

When they had gotten to the base of the Sister Ray a larger metallic voice rang out, "Welcome Avalanche, prepare to be crushed by our Proud Clod!"

Heidegger and Scarlet laughed as they got in the hulking metal machine together and proceeded to attack. Yuffie jumped up on one of the large arms and started digging her new Rising Sun into the joints as Cait Sith drew the monstrosity's attacks with his megaphone blasts. Vincent fired volley after volley of ammunition into the robot. His anger was bubbling with impatience to face Hojo. After a few comical efforts the robot fell to pieces. Vincent didn't even bother to rest as he began to bolt up the stairs to his goal. Yuffie ran as fast as she could to catch up to Vincent. He was beginning to lose control, and she knew that meant something might emerge from him. She had to be there for him.

"Ah Mr. Valentine," Hojo said without looking up from the computer panel, "It has been a long time hasn't it?"

"I am here to atone for my sins," Vincent seethed with growing rage. He took deadly aim at Hojo. Yuffie managed to get to the top of the stairs to see Hojo turn around.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Hojo said, "I have already succeeded in helping out my son. I suppose in your case it doesn't matter either, because Lucrecia will never forgive you in her tormented death." Hojo's pale skin was paler than usual, in fact even green. He lunged towards Vincent.

"It is your turn to sleep!" yelled Vincent as he fired three times hitting Hojo in midair. A bullet hit Hojo's head, neck, and heart.

"You did it!" Yuffie cheered.

"NO!" Hojo screamed, "It is far from over, now that I am connected to Jenova!" He brought out to capsules that rapidly transformed into monsters. Laughing manically he spread his arms out in challenge.

Vincent laughed. He began laughing more than Hojo. Yuffie started to fight one of the monsters as Cait Sith finally appeared to take the other pawn. Vincent started clawing at his face leaving deep grievous gashed that made Yuffie cried out. She could see his skull, the vuts were so deep from his claw making its way underneath the skin. Suddenly she noticed a strange shape to the bones. It looked like a hockey mask. Vincent's body shuddered and hunched over, his clothes changing in color and appearance. Hojo stopped laughing in realization.

Hellmasker was now standing in place of Vincent laughing with a chainsaw roaring over his head. Hojo spat in disgust, "Pre-Jenova cell garbage." With that the two began to fight.

Yuffie and Cait Sith managed to overpower Hojo's twisted creations in time to watch the struggle between the two madmen. It was clear who had the advantage though. Hellmasker was ripping into Hojo's flesh faster than he could regenerate. The rending actually made Yuffie barf and turn away. The insane laughter mingled with Hojo's curdling screams as he became many pieces.

When the carnage finally ended Yuffie was curled up in ball crying with her hands over her head. Cait Sith was dismantling the Sister Ray's control panel quietly.

Vincent stood half a flight of stairs holding his claw feeling profoundly empty.

Wow, I finally updated. I even updated my bio and such. So once to repeat from there, thank my girlfriend who made sure I had some time to finally write. Sorry it took so long. You know the drill. Review me with critiques, questions, comments, and food.


	20. Where are we going?

Disclaimer: Guess what… Square-Enix is not owned by me.

Chapter 20:

The path for Avalanche was clear. Northern Crater was now open, and Sephiroth lay waiting at the bottom of it. It seemed, however, Avalanche was hesitant. Who could blame them? The fate of the world rested within their capable misfit hands.

"We have learned from Buggenhagen that it will take a week and a half for meteor to make contact with us," Cloud said steadily, "and I think we should use this time to make peace, and say our goodbyes."

Avalanche shifted uncomfortably at the implications involved. "When ever people are done organizing their shit, I can drop them off at their respective places," Cid said with a marked lackluster.

"We will meet outside of the Kalm inn in eight days, and if anyone decides not to show up," Cloud paused looking at all of his teammates, "I will understand."

"I would request a chocobo," Vincent said quickly.

"The stables are open to everyone," Cloud said. He had no intention of traveling far from Tifa, and he already guessed she wanted to be at Nibelheim. He began to notice in Tifa something that he should have realized before he even left to join Shinra.

__

Yuffie went to the stables as Vincent found himself a sturdy green chocobo, and hopped on. "Where are you going?" She looked at him anxiously. They hadn't talked much since Hojo had been killed. Vincent was more aloof to her than before, not even a subtle nod to his affection. She hoped it wasn't because she reacted so involuntarily to his transformation. The carnage was just something she had never witnessed with such maniacal pleasure. It lacked an art that Vincent had even when he killed things.

"I don't know," was Vincent's simple reply. He trotted past Yuffie quietly. Part of him wanted her to follow him, and the other part wanted to retrace the solitary nature of his feelings. When a charcoal black chocobo ambled up to the side of his, he knew he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Riding from Midgar for what seemed to be hours Vincent took pause. It was true he did not know his destination, but he felt as though he were being pulled to something. Ever since he had killed Hojo, Lucrecia's presence was stronger. Lucrecia. The name meant so much to him, and yet in this time with Avalanche and Yuffie... it meant so much less. "I think we are close to where we are going."

"But where are we going?" Yuffie said pulling up beside him. The long ride escorted the transition to night, and goosebumps began to form on her smooth skin.

Vincent did not answer, instead handing her his cape. His jaw was visibly clenched, and his eyes smoldered. Not the angry ruby fire when he was fighting Hojo, but something strained and pained nonetheless.

The chocobos crested the enclosed mountain with relative ease, and surprising tenacity. A quick survey of the area showed it was probably either a crater or a dead volcano. A single waterfall fed into a lonely fjord. The moonlight's reflection shot silver silvers into the water. The silence was deafening. It was as if living things avoided this beautiful place. The chocobos ambled impatiently, but followed their orders to descend.

"It feels weird here," Yuffie said dismounting with Vincent next to the waterfall. He did not respond at first. She watched him move in a trance like state around the sides of the waterfall, searching for something she could not see. "Have you been here before?"

"No."

The break in silence startled her, in truth she was not expecting a response. Vincent returned to her a couple minutes later, and once again surprised her.

"I need my cape back for a little bit."

A simple and interesting request, but she complied without saying a word. He knew she was cold, but asked for it back anyways. Even though he showed no outward emotion, she was beginning to get much better at reading his thoughts, and more importantly his needs. Right now she would stand by him no matter what happened.

__

Vincent felt much better with his cape back on. Exposed, looking so much like he did back then, would have been cumbersome for what he sensed was to come. The calling from this small section of cave was niggling at him like a man possessed. He needed that extra cover more for mental confidence than physical shielding. He had debated requesting Yuffie wait outside. In the end, he felt if he was going to close a long agonizing chapter of his life he would need the promise of a better life.

The couple entered without caution, Yuffie at first had to grip onto Vincent's claw, as to rely on his night vision through the pitch blackness. The further they went though an eerie blue glow began to illuminate the chamber. At the end, a white light burned for a few moments, and took the form of a woman. Yuffie looked anxiously at her spectral figure. She was ravishing in many senses. Almost sharing that noble statuesque beauty Vincent had, a voluptuous body, and a general grace. However, also like Vincent complication was apparent. Her attire was sterile, and the lab coat seemed to devour her frame. Her eyes glowed much like Cloud's, and were filled with emotions thought upon for too long.

Lucrecia's soft voice filled the chamber, "Hello Vincent." Her eyes focused on Vincent like a languid laser beam.

It was not until her concentration wavered to look quizzically at Yuffie that Vincent seemed to have the strength to answer. "Lucrecia, it has been a long time."

"I have waited a long time to see you again."

"I have been scared to see you again."

Lucrecia wavered, the glow of the room seemed to be dependent on her emotions, and the effect became rather tumultuous. "Take off your cape Vincent, let me see the man that riled my passions. The cold, dutiful, mannered to a fault, handsome man that made my eyes stray away from test tubes and data."

The sudden, and direct, request floored Yuffie. Jealousy permeated her core and she could feel a strange heat under her skin. A heat that felt like passion, but twisted with the jealousy.

Vincent seemed altogether unaffected. His patient eyes scanned Lucrecia. All the dread and angst he felt, the anger and fear, began to slip away. He placed his non claw hand on Yuffie's shoulder to comfort her. "Those times are behind us, it is time for us to find new things in life."

"So you would leave me with the image of your twisted form?" Lucrecia said, eyes beginning to tear. "I was there, forced to watch your countless operations as punishment for our affair. The red eyes, that horrible claw are the last things I saw then too."

"Your crying face was the last thing I saw back then, too."

"Fitting closure then, is it?" Lucrecia, faltered with anger, "And am I to suppose the feelings I feel from this Wutai girl are mutual."

"Yes."

Yuffie drank it all in, but the emotions and history were all too overwhelming. The strength of them, however, conjured up the same level of emotional intensity she had when she thought about Sephiroth and her mother's encounter. She was amazed at Vincent's eerie professionalism. For many it would seem inhuman, but she found it endearing.

Lucrecia stood quiet for awhile, her gaze more intense with the initial anger. "I suppose it never would have worked? You seem to me to embody the silent death you did back then."

"What happened to us cannot be undone, but what I need now is something new."

"You mean someone new," Lucrecia said bitterly. She looked at Vincent who had nothing to say to this. He looked at Yuffie, and she looked back placing her hand on the hand that rested on her shoulder. The lights in the cavern got softer. "I lied, you are not that silent death. Something beautiful is growing in you Vincent. I wish things could have been different, that I could have been the one to foster that growth."

"I am sorry Lucrecia."

"I am sorry too Vincent." Lucrecia motioned with her hand, and a gun fell from an unseen force at Vincent's feet. "This is the Death Penalty, you may need it in the future. As much as I want this to be over, you still have to go a little further one day."

Vincent somberly picked up the gun. "What do you mean?"

Lucrecia started to cry, "I am sorry Vincent." As she said that, she disappeared, and an inky purple smoke rushed towards Vincent. It surrounded and fled into his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears.

"Vincent!" Yuffie cried out in great fear. He writhed and contorted in pain and agony as the smoke filled him. He let out a very human and guttural scream before collapsing onto the cold cave floor. "What did you do to him?" She cried to where Lucrecia once stood, but nothing was there. The cave slowly faded to darkness again, except for a low blue trail of light that led to the exit.

With great difficulty Yuffie managed to drag Vincent's shuddering form out of the cave. The chocobos anxiously greeted her, warking with concern. She got the green one to sit as she pushed Vincent onto it, literally tethering him onto its back so he would not fall. "We need to get help, and I think we need some of spiritual kind," She said whether or not Vincent could hear her.

Travel was awkward, and difficult. Vincent showed no sign of improvement. It was only when Yuffie had boarded passage on a boat that one of Vincent's eyes opened a sliver and he spoke, "Where are we going?"

"To Wutai."

Vincent closed the gleaming red eye, his mind full of turmoil and chaos.

* * * *

Hey, how do you like that? I finally updated. Hahaha sorry somewhere between graduating from college, getting a job, a place to live, and all those other things I lost this story. I eagerly want to finish this up though, and the story has probably 2 more chapters to go.

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry for taking around 4 years or so to update. Thank you for the support, reviews, and favoriting of 'Cold Decency'. Whenever my email got a message about someone adding it, or commenting it gave a warm feeling. Especially when my chips were down, it encouraged me. Anybody still reading deserves an ending.


	21. clear tranquil

Disclaimer: Guess what… Square-Enix is not owned by me.

Chapter 21:

"This is not good at all," mumbled an elder, standing over Vincent. Her hands outstretched pinching and prodding random parts of Vincent's body. He winced on occasion, and seemed to calm when the elder rested her old hands on the side of his head.

"Can't we do anything to heal him?" Yuffie asked, "Materia is not helping, I tried curing, healing. I've tried everything." She stood about ten feet away, with her dad and a couple other officials of the village.

"It is difficult to say," the elder started with a troubled look, "for starters his body is irregular. The blood flow is different, his chakra is both pulsating and restricting itself, and he seems to have other spirits embodied within him."

"Then he is a man possessed," Yuffie's dad said. He reached toward a sword, "It is best we expunge the demons by disposing of their vessel."

"No, we can't kill him!" Yuffie cried out, jumping in front of her father's advance.

"Possession is dangerous, not since many years have the Wutai dealt with it. There is no guarantee that one of the demons will not take control and cause horrible damage." The elder shook her head as she said it. "Catastrophe from a similar problem was halted only by interference from Leviathan himself when I was but a child."

"You don't know Vincent like I do," pleaded Yuffie. "He can contain and overcome ten times what he has him in now."

"Have you ever seen him transform?" questioned her dad sharply. Yuffie blanched at the question, the memories of Hellmasker's rampage too close. "So that is his control, huh?" He began to take a striking position on Vincent.

"I vouch for him, and I challenge the pagoda for his life," Yuffie blurted out. The room stopped, her father frozen with the sword a foot away from Vincent's sweat strained face.

"You are bringing ruin to yourself, and if what I sense is true you are disgracing your Wutian blood by being attached to this foreigner." Her dad exited with light, but angry steps, leaving Yuffie, Vincent, and the elder tending to him.

The elder spoke, "Oh Yuffie, forgive him, ever since the war he has grown more narrow-minded to anything outside of Wutai. What he says is true though, this man is very dangerous, whether he intends to be or not."

"Isn't there anything you can do for him, what is the point of studying all those boring scrolls if they can't help anyone?" Yuffie moped, as her life became suddenly much more complicated.

"I am jealous of your youthful impatience," the elder chuckled, "I have already begun helping his strange chakra flow strengthen his own soul, but in the end it is really up to his willpower."

"That will not be a problem," the velvet voice of Vincent said without moving or opening his eyes. His voice sounded almost bored, even though the two ladies in the room were startled.

"How long have you been awake?" asked the elder, shocked.

"A couple hours now," Vincent answered monotonously and honestly. "I have had great practice at concentrating like this."

"Hope your practice included this, you silent jerk!" raged Yuffie as she threw a tea cup at Vincent's forehead. It shattered, and the broken cup looked like a spray of brain matter around his head. "You could have told us you weren't dying, or helped out with my psycho dad, and why the hell didn't you catch that teacup before it hit you?" Yuffie had tears in her eyes, but relief had flooded her system. She ran up and hugged him around the neck.

Vincent winced, and tried not to move.

"Yuffie, please he is in great struggle," urged the elder, "Right now he must concentrate on what is inside of him, any physical distractions could destroy his chances to overpower whatever he is fighting. You should be resting yourself, if you really intend to climb the pagoda."

"Whatever, my old man doesn't stand a chance against me," Yuffie said jabbing at the air.

Vincent looked at her, brimming with confidence and fire. He was envious, as it seemed every cell in his body was agonizing for darkness. Whatever Lucrecia had put in him, it was ferocious. The other demons had even gone further into submission, in fear of this new presence. "She is right Yuffie, get some rest. I am certain hauling me across the land was no easy task."

"Whatevs." Yuffie said. "I guess I could check up on my place. Just get better soon, we have to meet up with Tifa and Cloud eventually."

"Indeed."

* * *

Yuffie woke up with a slight trepidation in her bosom. She checked her gear and materia equip twice. Her confidence for the first few floors of the pagoda were solid, but the last floor did pose a threat. She tried to push Vincent to a corner of her mind so she could concentrate, but his pale, still, and struggling body kept popping up. She would be strong for him this time. He had protected her so many times. The walk through Wutai was actually very calming. The villagers nodded at her return, and then continued about their tasks with earnest, a pleasant change from the slums of Midgar. The sound of the stream that ran through the town filled the air with a gentle rhythm. Hers was becoming a clear tranquil.

The doors of the Pagoda were opened, and on the first floor stood Gorki. "Ah, the young princess has returned. I will show you the folly of bringing in foreign interests, by bringing back down to earth. All pun intended."

"You are incredibly lame," said Yuffie, finishing him with Greased Lightening. The victory was instantaneous. Gorki collapsed onto the floor in udder shock.

"Well done," Vincent said from a corner in the room.

Yuffie wheeled around in shock, her composure completely blown. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"I feel much better." Vincent said, showing no trace of the ailment he had earlier. "I came to support you."

Yuffie blushed furiously. "This is kind of embarrassing."

"Oh?"

"I am kinda doing this protect you, so it is weird having you watch."

Vincent's eyes sparkled when she said that. "I need to watch."

Yuffie was even more surprised at this. "Why?"

"You are a source of inspiration. Your spirit gives me courage to battle my problems. To believe in things, not orders." Vincent said, monotonously. He swayed a bit, and started to collapse.

Yuffie ran to catch him before he fell, barely able to withstand his weight. She could swear she saw a black mist start to form around Vincent, but he suddenly straightened up.

"I am sorry, I did come here in somewhat less than pristine condition."

"It's fine, lets go Vincent," Yuffie said, grabbing his hand. They walked up to the next floor.

Shake stood ready for battle, and he managed to last about as long as Gorki. "I figured the daughter of the leader had to be some kind of decent fighter. Go on ahead."

Chekov proved to be only so much better, his paralyzing rush gave him an opening for a couple shots. Vincent's eyes seemed to flare, but died back down as Yuffie overcame without any significant damage. Chekov laughed, "I always kind of wished you would've stuck around Yuffie. The town was more fun with you around." He awkwardly tossed her an ice ring. "I was saving that for your return."

"Thanks Chekov," Yuffie said. Vincent did seem suspicious by the small display of affection, but shook it off. As they walked up the stairs together, Vincent began to slow down. "Are you okay?" He just nodded and kept going.

Staniv did not even have the decency to talk before attacking, but easy come easy go. Yuffie dusted herself off, and Vincent silently cast Cure 3 on her. "Now that the loser squad is behind me, it is time to fight the old man."

Before they made it up the last stretch of stairs Vincent weakly grasped Yuffie from behind. He intended it to be a warm hug, but it was now doubling as support for his ponderous bulk. A dark fire burned his moving limbs, and licked his resting ones. Begging for him to give in. "I believe in you," he started, "I appreciate you." Each breath sent the muck in his lungs spasming, urging him to relinquish control. She turned around, slender and capable in is arms, softly squeezing is waist to give him more support. His now fever stricken forehead glossy with sweat felt the light touch of her lips. A rare moment, but her silence made her more elegant. A calmy presence began to emenate from her, a light blue river flowing through his veins. It cleared the purple turmoil in him, and gave tranquil breath to his lungs. He relaxed and he was able to give the full hug he intended.

As the couple stepped up to the uppermost room of the chamber Godo sat back with fingers tented at his face, and a gleaming katana across his lap. "I am surprised you made it this far Yuffie, perhaps traveling the foreign lands have taught you more discipline than I realized."

"I doubt that, but I learned a lot more about the world, and how there is no supreme culture," Yuffie countered. A dangerous glint in both of their eyes. It was clear Vincent was the reason she was here now, but this was years in the making. Emotional baggage started perhaps even before the loss of his wife, her mother.

Sword clashed with gargantuan shuriken, in a blaze of blue arc trails. A dance of steel, and thunder as Trine suddenly shot forth and encased Yuffie. Vincent winced at the scope of the spell, but Yuffie seemed to shrug it off. Godo hesitated in shock that it did not bring her to her knees, and that was all the lithe young ninja needed to get past his blade. She moved directly next to him and forced both of her palms into his chest pushing upward in a ferocious display of launching strength. He sailed into the wall, and collapsed gasping for breath, his eyes meeting the end of his own katana. It pointed menacingly to the bare patch of skin between his eyes, held steady by Yuffie, and he laughed.

Yuffie laughed, "Oh old man, you really spend too much time up here." She dropped the katana, and collapsed herself taking in the fresh sweet air. They just both sat there laughing between breaths.

Vincent was thoroughly confused. He had never laughed about fighting, and potentially the death of others. Here this family had come to terms by mortal combat. Maybe this is why Yuffie is so unpredictable he mused, which is probably why he was so drawn to her. Where her clear tranquil had subdued his inner demon, a warm glow from his own heart began to emanate as he watched father and daughter. He had found more than rigid self discipline to tame his corruption.

"Okay Yuffie, I guess you made your _point_," Godo chuckled, "All pun intended."

"Gawds, you are sooo lame," Yuffie laughed.

"I thought I had you with Trine."

"Not like I never saw you use it," Yuffie explained, "So before the battle I equipped an elemental with lightening on my armor."

"Clever girl, just like your mother," Godo said, some of the laughter dying away. "I trust you to make the right choices, and spare... Vincent... the mercy of a death."

"That might be closer to self preservation dad," Yuffie said calming down at the mention of her mom.

"In honor of your accomplishments, and from what I hear you will be fighting to end the ill omen in the sky, I present you with these."

* * *

The gifts were of great importance Vincent saw. That night they stayed in Yuffie's house, and she spent all night pouring over an ancient technique scroll she said basically translated to 'All Creation', and the other half of the gifts was a materia orb that contained the god of Wutai 'Leviathan'. As she read the scroll with concentration he had never seen, he left her to look at the night sky. Leaning his back against a pillar, legs stretched out Vincent looked at the stars. On the opposite side of the sky, behind the house, is where meteor hung ominously, but on his side it was a deep inky blue with an ocean of stars. With the chaos in his body finally quelled he fell asleep.

When he awoke Yuffie was nestled up next to him, under his cape, as the sun came up. Sensing him shifting Yuffie woke up too.

"It is time to go."

Hey all. 'sup? Been sitting on the majority of this chapter for years. Thank you all for the occasional messages, reviews and likes. Each one has added a part to this chapter. The story still isn't done, but I hope to finish it sooner than later at this point.


End file.
